Kung fu panda, el poder de los mysticos y la venganza de Lou
by Jack and Alisson
Summary: han pasado 6 meses desde la caida del demonio blanco, pero su destino ha quedado pendiente, 20,000 años han pasado desde el origen de las cosas y ha llegado la hora de afrontar la ira de un ser despiadado que se alimenta de oido y respira rencor. ¿los estaran listos para lo que viene?¿Po y Tigresa podran afrontarlo?... los invito a averiguarlo.( for a english version, just ask for)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, amigas, lectores y lectoras, hoy les traigo esta historia totalmente nueva y diferente, mi hermana se unio a la causa pero sus ideas saldran en capitulos futuros, debi haber mencionado esto hace ya mas de 3 meses, KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE Y LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR LE PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS,etc. jajaja despues de tanto se me ocurre ponerlos.**

**Hello my friends, this is the sequel of the another story "kung fu panda, un po diferente una historia diferente" if you not read that, you can't understand this one, so please, take your time and read the previous story, if you want to read this in english, just ask for it, well we done here my friends.**

**Advertencia: esta es una secuela de la historia sobre el po diferente, por lo que si no la has leido te invito a que lo hagas, si no no entenderas (en pocas palabras no seas necio y ¡hazlo! xD), bueno disfruten del capitulo,**

* * *

**1.- El origen**

* * *

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde la muerte de el gran guerrero de blanco y negro, el demonio blanco, el señor relámpago, todos lo conocían de distintas formas y maneras, muy pocos omitían su leyenda, el dolor y el pasar del tiempo eran lentos y agobiantes, en el valle de la paz la ola de crímenes iba en aumento, desde que se corrió el rumor de la caída del demonio blanco, empezaron a resurgir desde los más profundos abismos para desatar su mal y su injusticia sobre china, en el palacio de jade todo era silencio, dolor, dedicación y total estrés por la situación actual, pero más que nada era dolor, era saber que su mejor amigo, padre y amor ya no estaban para tenderles la mano, Mono y Mantis habían dejado de ser bromistas, ahora eran totalmente enfocados sobre el kung fu, Grulla sufría de la misma manera pero para su suerte tenia a Víbora a su lado para consolarlo, los demás se habían enterado de su amorío, pero ya nada les importaba con lo desagradable que fue la noticia sobre la muerte de el gran guerrero, Indra y Song siempre se veían irritadas, las lagrimas dejaban el pelaje de sus mejillas húmedo y reseco, se les veía muy decaídas y no deseaban comer o hacer algo para cambiar su estado anímico, Shifu por ultimo se lamentaba enormemente por la muerte de Po, eran muchos pensamientos los que rondaban su cabeza, sentía temor, tristeza y frustración, el saber que alguien había acabado con la vida de un guerrero superior a él y a la guerrera dragón le mortificaba enormemente, pocas veces dormía, aunque la paz interior lo mantuviese siempre en relajación y total concentración, y por ultimo Tigresa y Lucia… eran las que más sufrieron a causa de eso, 6 meses no eran suficientes para recuperarse de el trauma y el dolor que eso les había dejado, la pequeña panterita lloraba desconsolada al saber que no tendría al que había tomado como su padre a su lado, ya no podría sentir la mano cálida que rascaba su cabeza y le sonreía siempre que la oportunidad se presentara, Tigresa dedicaba la mitad de su día a entrenar comportándose como la guerrera dragón y la otra mitad a comportarse como una madre para Lucia, la vestía, le alimentaba, y le atendía y educaba, sin mencionar que le enseñaba Kung fu mientras entrenaba, por las noches la arropaba y esperaba al lado de su cama hasta que se durmiera, La panterita ya había tomado demasiado cariño hacia la tigre de bengala, únicamente pasaba tiempo con ella y buscaba consuelo abrazándose de su pierna y pidiéndole que pasara la noche a su lado, Tigresa también había tomado gran afecto hacia la panterita, siempre que se lastimara o sufriera algún daño, ella era la primera en llegar a socorrerla y darle las atenciones que una madre le daría a su pequeña hija, los demás ya se habían acostumbrado a eso y preferían no intervenir ya que se llevaban un gruñido por parte de ella, Shifu se veía contento por el cambio radical que su hija había tenido sentimentalmente. Pero nadie podía olvidar a Po, el gran guerrero que en múltiples ocasiones les salvo la vida, para ellos ya todo había terminado, pero para él, las cosas solo empezaban…

#######

**"Plano Astral, La noche de todo el día"**

_.-1 día después del incidente-._

-entonces… el Gehen-den-Zai ha muerto –

Una silueta color marrón con forma femenina se hallaba flotando en el aquel penumbroso lugar bañado e iluminando únicamente por estrellas y polvos estelares.

-¿Cómo?, pero si eso es imposible, el no era el Gehen-den-Zai, solo era un impostor –

Una silueta color celeste con forma masculina se le acerco casi mezclándose con su aura color marrón.

-todavía sigues sin creerlo ¿verdad?, tienes que aceptarlo, él fue el enviado que todos nosotros esperábamos durante 20 mil años – contesto suavemente.

-pero me niego a creer eso, es decir, ¿Cómo es posible que un simple mortal haya acabado con él?-

-no seas tan duro con el cariño, no había aprendido a utilizar sus poderes para entonces, recuerda que tu tampoco los sabias utilizar cuando te mataron, además que Crokus nos había ordenado enseñarle, fue nuestra culpa que el muriera después de todo-

-¡pero como dices eso mujer!, si sabes perfectamente que nosotros teníamos que mantenerlo con vida hasta los 30 años, ¡el fue el que tuvo la culpa de su muerte!¡no nosotros! – exclamo en tono de rezongo.

-no te pongas así, se supone que nosotros somos el fénix y el dragón, debemos mantenerlo todo en un orden y control, y esto claramente se nos ha salido de las manos-

-¡basta de blasfemias mujer!¡como el fénix debí haberlo ayudado cuando pude… pero no lo hice, y ahora está muerto…(suspiro)… tienes razón, es mi culpa después de todo-

La silueta masculina tomo forma de un fénix con las alas cubiertas en llamas disparando rayos y centellas hacia la infinidad de el lugar, el aura celeste se había convertido en una dorada, de sus ojos rojizos salían rayos de fuego disparados hacia todos los lugares, su pico fue cubierto por un bozal de llamas como su única armadura, sus patas y alas brindaban un calor abrumador e infernal.

-tu eres el fénix cariño, puedes con todo, incluso resucitar a los mortales…-

La silueta femenina tomo forma de un dragón con ojos color carmín, largas y afiladas escamas color verde crecieron sobre su espalda, su alargado cuerpo fue cubierto por un aura verde con menos intensidad que la de el fénix, mantenía su intensidad a un nivel estable y no tan peligroso como el del ave legendaria, largos colmillos salieron de su boca y tomaron un filo brillante, de su cuerpo salieron cuatro patas con zarpas finas y alargadas.

- pero no a el, no lo puedo todo, tu más que nadie sabes perfectamente cuál es mi única y más peligrosa debilidad – hablo en un tono más calmado.

-ya lo sé, pero para eso estoy yo querido, por eso y porque te amo estoy aquí, a tu lado… - dijo en tono dulce.

-vamos querida, no empieces con eso, que esto es serio, apenas me entero que el poseedor de mis poderes ha muerto y tú vienes con tus cursilerías-

La dragona de jade se enrolló en el cuerpo del fénix, que a pesar del aura ardiente que lo rodeaba no pareció afectarle mucho debido a que su aura verde se mezclaba con la de él y tomaba un color mitad negro con blanco.

-ya te dije que tienes el poder de revivirlo, pero la única manera es uniéndote a el, no te preocupes por eso, ya pensaremos en algo para Crokus, se que dirás que es un viejo insensato, pero es nuestro mentor-

-ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, el maestro Crokus bajo a la tierra de los mortales hace ya bastante tiempo, el es el encargado de enseñarle a tu portadora a desbloquear todo su potencial-

-ustedes ya son toda una pareja, incluso hasta en las discusiones se ven más unidos que nunca…(risa tierna y alegre)-

La dragona se aparto del fénix rápidamente y ambos voltearon detrás de ellos al mismo tiempo que hacían una reverencia.

-saludos maestro Oogway – dijeron los dos al unisonó.

-que tal amigos, ¿de qué tanto discuten? –

La vieja y sabia tortuga se acerco flotando a ellos, tomo una pose de loto alzándose a la altura de los dos seres místicos.

-usted mejor que nadie debe saber eso maestro… - el fénix contesto con melancolía.

-aaaah… ya recuerdo, todavía sigues preocupado por eso – contesto alegre.

-así es maestro, si el maestro Crokus se entera que mi portador murió hace ya un día, seguro suprimirá mis poderes y me mandara al Wasen-Lou – contesto alterado.

-vamos cariño, el maestro no es tan desconsiderado, recuerda que él lo sabe todo y de seguro ya se entero de la noticia, así que si hubiera querido hacer eso, tenlo por seguro que ya lo hubiera hecho-

El fénix iba a responder pero la dragona lo detuvo con un chiteo, Oogway sonrió mientras observaba a los dos místicos discutiendo de nuevo.

-además, si eso pasa, yo iré contigo al Wasen-Lou y pagare con el mismo castigo que el tuyo-

-jamás, eso no lo permitiré – el fénix dijo con voz autoritaria.

-tu mujer tiene razón amigo, conozco a Crokus perfectamente, jamás haría eso y por algo sigue en la tierra de los mortales, pero ni yo entiendo porque – Oogway contesto de manera alegre.

-maestro tortuga, usted junto al maestro Crokus dieron vida a todo esto, ¿cree que podría ayudarme con esta situación? – el fénix pregunto tímidamente.

La tortuga se alzo hasta quedar frente a su pico que tenía el mismo tamaño que él y le dio un bastonazo dejando al fénix desencajado y a la dragona con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿por qué lo hiso? – dijo en tono molesto.

-por que tú tienes la solución frente a tu nariz, tú tienes el poder de revivir a tu portador, debes ser uno con el de nuevo, Crokus se encontrara muy pronto con tu portadora – señalo a la dragona – y con tu portador, por eso debes darle una segunda oportunidad – señalo al fénix.

-el Gehen-den-Zai debe estar presente para su llegada, o si no, realmente estarás en problemas cariño – la dragona dijo en tono burlón.

-es fácil para ti decirlo, ya que la Dan-zet-Nang no ha muerto, y eso es por qué mi portador la ha estado salvando – contesto con molestia.

-por eso te quiero tanto querido, por que hasta tu portador, se preocupa por mi portadora-

-bueno, tienes que devolverlo a la vida fénix, es eso, o realmente iras al Wasen-Lou por una eternidad – Oogway dijo de una manera más seria.

-está bien, le daré al Gehen-den-Zai una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida, esperemos que el maestro Crokus le ayude a desbloquear todo mi poder y así no muera a manos de cualquier mortal-

-no lo hará, sé que mi Dan-zet-Nang lo protegerá y lo fortalecerá, estoy segura de eso – la dragona dijo.

-además, ya hemos enviado el arma legendaria, me pregunto si necesitaran algo mas para defenderse – el fénix agacho su vista llameante como si pensara.

-no, la espada de los héroes es más que suficiente para ellos amigo, una vez que aprendan a usar sus poderes correctamente podrán desbloquear el potencial del arma – Oogway dijo interponiéndose en el medio de los dos.

-¿así le pusieron a la espada?, vaya nombres tan originales los que ponen esos mortales – el fénix cambio su gesto a uno de sarcasmo.

-sigo sin entender con que propósito tenemos que cederles nuestros poderes a unos mortales – agrego con molestia.

-con el propósito de salvar a la tierra y al plano astral amigo, tu mejor que nadie sabes que Lou resurgirá e irá a la tierra de los mortales a desatar su ira – Oogway respondió.

-y si ese fuera el caso ¿ que usted no pudo haberse hecho cargo? – el fénix cuestiono.

-no… mi chi no es suficiente, no tengo la fuerza necesaria para derrotarlo, ustedes tienen un chi mas grande que el mío y que el de Crokus, por lo que su deber, es acabar con ese demonio de una vez por todas – Oogway dijo relajando su postura.

-ni hablar, entonces será de esa manera, ¿Cuándo tendremos que marcharnos? – la dragona pregunto.

-lo mas antes posible amiga, deben estar con ellos y aprender a mezclarse con en su mundo al igual que sus costumbres, seguro me entenderán más adelante –

-maestro tortuga, pero ¿como fue que usted no les ayudo a ellos en estas cosas?-

-no era mi deber hacerlo fénix, mantuve el secreto a lo largo de mi vida mortal y ahora que me he vuelto a encontrar con ustedes, he decidido que es su turno de bajar-

-¿y qué hay de las 15 técnicas legendarias?-

-de ahora en adelante las llamaran prohibidas, para que pasen desapercibidos, y Crokus se las enseñara a sus portadores… ah por cierto, el se llama maestro Yao y es una cabra-

-¿es enserio?, ni modo, esos mortales profanando hasta los nombres de nuestras cosas – el fénix dijo con molestia.

-como sea, deben irse pronto, el destino los aguarda, espero que se diviertan teniendo una vida mortal-

-maestro, por favor no lo mencione, que aun me cuesta trabajo recuperarme de mi vida mortal pasada. – hablo con en tono de molestia.

-vamos cariño, será divertido, además, nuestros portadores están juntos, por lo que nos estaremos viéndonos el tiempo que queramos-

-no lo sé querida, esperemos que esto funcione –

-de no ser así, se repetirá la masacre que hubo hace ya tiempo, ustedes lo recuerdan perfectamente – Oogway se acerco lentamente mirando a los dos de manera seria.

El fénix y la dragona bajaron su mirada pero no cambiaron su gesto normal, empezaron a recordarlo todo, como fue que la guerra acabo con la vida de ambos de una manera muy desagradable.

-como no recordarlo… si nosotros estuvimos ahí – dijo el fénix con melancolía.

**"Cordillera Norte de China, a las entradas de la Gran Muralla"**

_.-20,000 años atrás-._

Era una noche tranquila y prometedora, las pequeñas luciérnagas alumbraban la oscuridad siendo apoyadas por algunos finos faroles de combustible que rodeaban el área poblada de aquel lugar, se podían apreciar montones de carpas siendo alumbradas desde afuera con lámparas.

Un panda se paseaba en las entradas de una carpa hecha con tela y amagues de cuero, iba de un lado a otro sin un rumbo definido, en su rostro se podía apreciar la desesperación, hacia movimientos con las manos y le hablaba a lo imaginario como si fuera el amigo al que le contaba sus más grandes problemas, detuvo su indefinida caminata al ver que en la carpa se encontraba parada una Tigresa de pelaje naranja con franjas negras y manchas blancas alrededor de todo su cuerpo, vestía una larga bata hecha con fina tela de seda color marrón, sonrió a la mitad al verla ahí de brazos cruzados sobre su busto al no poder rodear su voluminoso abdomen.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde querido? – pregunto suavemente.

-nada, solo pensaba, quería tomar un poco de aire fresco – mintió con aires de autoridad.

La tigresa lo conocía perfectamente y sabia cuando mentía, se acerco a él y lo miro directamente a los ojos, tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y la acaricio con suavidad, el panda alzo una ceja a la vez que gestaba una sonrisa alegre.

-tu no sabes mentir cariño, dime que es lo que tienes… - demando en tono relajado.

-es… es… ¡no es nada!, ¡ve a descansar querida! – contesto con un leve aumento de tono.

La joven tigresa lo miro con una sonrisa divertida sin soltar su mano, se acerco a él y de poco a poco pudo sentir su respiración en la de él y viceversa.

-no estés intranquilo querido, esto va a pasar muy pronto, todo se arreglara y volverá a la normalidad, te lo prometo – se termino de acercar y le dio un rápido pero suave beso sobre los labios.

El panda relajo su postura y sonrió débilmente al sentir el vientre regordete de la felina, rozar su abdomen.

-Ling… esto me preocupa, me preocupa demasiado, no quisiera perderlas a ti y a nuestra hija, son lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida – dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Ling se acerco a él y acaricio su mejilla suavemente a la vez que lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

-querido, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, nada de eso pasara y nosotras estaremos bien, pronto veras a nuestra preciosa hija junto a nosotros-

-eso espero querida… eso espero, y si algo llega a suceder, juro que daré mi vida para protegerlas, incluso en la agonía daré todo para mantenerlas a salvo – dijo más calmado.

Ling sonrió tiernamente y le dio otro beso suave sobre los labios, se separo de él y lo tomo de la mano.

-pero nada podrás hacer si estas cansado, necesitas dormir, la pequeña Lilian no me deja dormir si tu no estás cerca, creo que siente cuando no estás y empieza a darme de patadas – sonrió de manera burlona.

El panda sonrió y acerco su mano al vientre de la felina frotándolo suavemente.

-ya Lilian… ya estoy aquí, tu padre está aquí para protegerte – canturreo en tono dulce.

Ling sonrió y se froto el vientre al igual que el panda.

-ya ha dejado de golpear, vez, te lo dije, le hacía falta su padre – dijo con alegría.

El panda sonrió y tomo de la cintura a su pareja y así ambos entraron en la carpa, ya adentro se hallaba una cama hecha de bambú con finos detalles de cera, montones de telas y suave piel acojinada hacían bulto simulando lo que era un colchón, a otro lado se podía apreciar una armadura masculina color plateado con detalles de oro en las hombreras, al lado de eso se hallaba una filosa y delgada espada que tenia mas apariencia de katana, a otro lado se podían hallar cosas para recién nacidos como una cuna de bambú y ropa de la talla.

La joven tigresa se recostó sobre la suave cama y dejo un espacio a su lado para que fuera ocupado por su esposo, lo observo y de nuevo noto que había retomado una actitud preocupada.

-ya es tarde querido, debemos descansar, que mañana será un largo día – dijo con leve molestia.

-¡no!¡no!¡no!... ¡no puedo querida!, la preocupación no me deja-

Se tomo la cabeza entre las manos y empezó a rascar su pelaje negro, Ling lo miro con molestia y se voltio dándole la espalda mientras dejaba escapar un leve gruñido, uno que no paso desapercibido por el panda.

-mira… lo siento cariño, pero debes entender que para mí, ustedes siempre están primero, siento si te molesta mi forma tan difícil de ser – dijo con melancolía.

Ling se giro hacia él y lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, se alzo hasta sentarse apoyando el peso sobre sus dos manos y se acerco a él con un poco de dificultad.

-Whung, jamás estaría molesta contigo, y te amo y haría todo por ti, ¡jamás vuelvas a decir semejantes cosas! – mascullo mirándolo con enfado.

El panda sonrió y se sentó en la cama tomándola en un medio abrazo debido a que no podía rodearla completamente por su vientre.

-está bien, tienes razón… de nada servirá que este como loco y todo alterado si es que algo llega a suceder, necesito descansar y reponer energías para estar listo a lo que venga –

Ling sonrió y se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama, Whung le imito y se acomodo a un lado de ella quedando ambos mirándose a los ojos, Ling empezó a acariciar la mejilla de su esposo de manera suave, Whung correspondió dándole suaves besos en su pata, la felina paso su cola por su nariz haciendo que estremeciera, lo que le causo cierta gracia, Whung también beso la cola de la felina provocando que emitiera ronroneos.

-basta querida, todavía no podemos, recuerda que aun no nace Lilian – dijo con pequeño resentimiento.

-tienes razón, pero hace ya 8 meses y medio que no tenemos un momento de intimidad y créeme que es agobiante – mascullo mirando el techo de la carpa con frustración.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero cuando todo esto pase lo tendremos, y quizás la pequeña Lilian tenga más hermanos –

La tigresa lo volteo a mirar divertidamente propinándole un suave golpe en el hombro, el panda rio a la vez que se sobada el brazo resintiendo el dolor un momento después.

-¡auch! A pesar de todo no pierdes tu gran fuerza – dijo en tono burlón.

-para que aprendas que nadie se mete conmigo, Ling… la tigresa de bengala, una guerrera letal y enfocada en buscar la justicia – exclamo con autoridad entre feliz y divertida.

-se te olvido mencionar que también eres una fiera al momento de la comida –

Ling lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido y le dio otro golpe, esta vez un poco más fuerte y lo miro con ojos afilados, Whung se sobo el brazo nuevamente reprimiendo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-oye, si sigues así me dejaras invalido para poder luchar – mascullo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-tu te lo ganaste, ¡por decir eso de mi, cuando sabes que es mentira! – exclamo con vena claramente marcada en su frente.

-pero si sabes que es verdad… - mascullo mirándola con sarcasmo.

La felina estaba por darle otro golpe cuando se freno al ver la cara arrepentida de su esposo.

-está bien, ya no diré nada pero por favor, no me sigas golpeando o me romperás el brazo mujer – exclamo en tono chillón.

-está bien, pero solo esta vez, la próxima si ira en serio y si tratas de huir, te alcanzare y será peor lo que te deparara – contesto fingiendo molestia.

-claaaro… -

-como sea, basta de charlas, ya hay que dormir-

Whung asintió con la cabeza y se reacomodo en la cama pasando un brazo por la espalda alta de la felina mientras le daba un beso en la nuca.

-descansa querida, yo velare si es necesario-

-si nos atacan, despiértame y podre luchar a tu lado-

-no, claro que no, tu no estás en condiciones de pelear, mucho menos ahora que tienes 8 meses de embarazo, te dije que yo me hare cargo-

-pero si tu tampoco estas en condiciones de hacerlo, es decir… ¡mírate! – exclamo señalándolo en el pecho.

Ling tenía razón, el cuerpo de Whung estaba como retrato de horror, tenia múltiples cicatrices en todo su pecho y abdomen, algunas heridas no sanaban en su totalidad por lo que tenían leve sangrado, podía notarse en las manchas rojas que rodeaban las vendas de sus hombros, espalda y pecho, su cuerpo era atlético, tenia musculatura pero la crisis de la situación actual lo obligaba a olvidarse de aspectos básicos como su alimentación, por lo que se le veía más delgado de lo que debería estar.

-claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, comes 5 veces al día – dijo a la vez que sonreía.

-¿Qué dijiste? – mascullo con frialdad.

-no, nada, descansa querida, de seguro mañana tendrás hambre, iré a buscar provisiones cerca del valle de la paz-

-pero, es muy peligroso, recuerda que esa área está rodeada por los comandos de Lou – lo miro con preocupación.

Whung se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente a la vez que un abrazo.

-ya te lo dije cariño, ya hare todo por ti y por nuestra hija, incluso si es necesario arriesgar mi vida, pero no te preocupes, seré muy sigiloso – dijo con calma.

Ling se acerco a él y se acurruco al lado de su brazo recargando la cabeza en su pecho para después emitir ronroneos que hacían vibrar el pecho de Whung.

-cada vez me encanta más que hagas eso querida – dijo con una sonrisa.

-lo que sea para nuestro héroe – exclamo con una sonrisa sensual.

-y aquí vamos de nuevo… (suspiro) –

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-nada… olvídalo, cierra tus ojos y descansa preciosa, que mañana hay mucho que hacer-

Ling obedeció y cerro sus ojos momentos después quedándose dormida con una sonrisa feliz, Whung la miraba y se enternecía al ver a su esposa descansar tranquilamente, estaba por cerrar sus ojos cuando una explosión al lado norte de su ubicación lo despertó como rayo, giro su mirada bruscamente hacia su izquierda y observo que Ling seguía dormida tranquilamente, se levanto de la cama y salió de la carpa observando a sus hombres correr sin rumbo definido, un guepardo con armadura cromada y un arco se le acerco tranquilamente.

-señor, los hombres de Lou ya han llegado, ¿Qué hacemos?-

Whung seguía desconectado de la realidad, su mirada perdida no se movía del horizonte, un chasqueo de dedos fue lo que le hizo reaccionar.

-¿señor?-

-ah sí… quiero que protejas a mi esposa, si es necesario llévatela de aquí, espera mis órdenes cuando vuelva-

-entendido señor, la situación es muy crítica – saco un mapa arrugado de su bolsillo – la gran muralla ha caído y los hombres de Lou nos tienen rodeados, la única manera es retroceder.

-entiendo, ¿Cuál es la situación de nuestros hombres?-

-algunos están listos y otros ya han huido con sus familias, ¿los perseguimos y castigamos por su traición?-

-no, no es traición amigo, hicieron bien en llevarse a sus familias de aquí… entonces dime, ¿Qué hay de los demás?-

-ya están esperando sus órdenes, se encuentran al frente de la resistencia, me tome la molestia de dividirlos en 3 grupos, si es que usted desea esta estrategia-

-muéstrame – exclamo con desesperación.

El guepardo saco un pequeño plano con líneas trazadas de diferentes colores.

-he elegido a mi propio equipo de arqueros para atacar a larga distancia, la infantería es un poco más grande ya que todos tienen más cualidades en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, a los que tienen la capacidad de volar los envié desde arriba para hacer una cobertura más amplia-

-interesante… tu estrategia me parece perfecta – dijo rascándose la barbilla.

-señor, disculpe el atrevimiento pero usted debería llevarse a su familia lo mas lejos de aquí, estaremos en contacto una vez que logremos retroceder hacia el valle de la paz-

-¡no!, es mi decisión quedarme a luchar compañero, se que las mantendrás a salvo, pero no quiero que vallas al valle de la paz, quiero que te dirijas a Pekín, ahí nadie los encontrara, yo iré en cuanto esto termine-

-me niego a dejar la batalla señor, es por eso que estoy aquí, para servirle peleando a su lado – el guepardo exclamo preparando su arco.

Whung suspiro derrotado y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-está bien chico, puedes permanecer en la batalla, pero quédate aquí, y evita a toda costa que se acerquen a mi esposa ¿entendido?-

El guepardo asintió y se volvió hacia la carpa de Whung vigilando todos los costados, el panda sonrió con melancolía y entro en la carpa tomando su espada y su armadura, observo a su esposa que dormía plácidamente, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

Salió de la carpa y camino hasta donde se hallaban un grupo de 5 soldados, un cerdo, una grulla, un lobo, otro panda y un tigre, los soldados se voltearon a mirarlo e hicieron una reverencia hacia él.

-mi señor, estamos listo para combatir, ¿Cuándo ordenara el ataque? – el tigre exclamo con firmeza.

¡TUUUUMPT!

Otra explosión resonó aun más cerca que la anterior.

-lo más pronto posible, ¿Cómo están comandados?-

-yo dirigiré el ataque de infantería – dijo el cerdo.

-yo iré detrás de el con los hombres restantes para el ataque por tierra – dijo el lobo.

-yo estaré con la división de arqueros atacando desde distancia – dijo el panda.

-yo estaré al lado de los atacantes en la infantería – dijo el tigre.

-yo dirigiré el ataque aéreo, mi gente ya está esperando en la cima de la colina – la grulla exclamo.

-muy bien compañeros, diríjanse hacia el frente de la resistencia y esperen mi señal, estoy con ustedes en un momento –

Los 5 hombres alzaron una ceja y se vieron confundidos al observar que Whung se ponía su armadura plateaba y empuñaba su espada con firmeza.

-señor, ¿usted también luchara? – el lobo pregunto.

-así es soldado, esta es nuestra lucha – dijo con firmeza.

-pero señor, ¿Qué hay de su esposa y su hija? – el panda pregunto.

-ellas estarán bien, ya he dejado a un teniente al cuidado de ellas-

-pero, ¿está seguro de querer hacer esto? – el cerdo pregunto neciamente.

-¡así es!, ¡ahora diríjanse a sus posiciones y yo los veré más adelante! – exclamo perdiendo totalmente la calma.

Los hombres asintieron y se dirigieron a toda prisa a sus posiciones, Whung termino de colocarse su armadura y guardo la espada en el portador de su espalda, tensiono todos sus músculos y empezó a correr hasta la cima de la colina, una vez ahí, encontró a la grulla tomando posiciones para volar, agacho su mirada y observo que los arqueros e infantes también esperaban la orden, saco su espada que emitió un brillo cegador, saco un cuerno hueco y soplo en el con fuerza, el ruido que emitió retumbo en toda la colina y debajo de ella.

-¡A POR ELLOS! – grito a todo pulmón.

La señal ya se había dado y los soldados se hallaban avanzando y atacando desde distancia y desde el frente, Whung dio un salto bajando la colina en picada, cuando estuvo cerca de la tierra se dio una vuelta giratoria y cayó sobre sus pies haciendo que el suelo se agrietara y que algunas montañitas de tierra se alzaran por el impacto, alzo su vista y observo que sus hombres se hallaban combatiendo.

-(este día terminara todo el sufrimiento y el miedo que ese bastardo nos ha implantado)-

Corrió a toda velocidad con su espada desenfundada y se unió a la batalla, los enemigos eran horribles en apariencia, parecían cadáveres vivos con los huesos totalmente remarcados sobre la piel, con los ojos palidecidos y los labios morados, emitían un aliento frio, tenían picos en sus antebrazos y hombros dándoles una forma más siniestra a su apariencia, su fuerza y velocidad eran superiores a las de los hombres Whung, el no temió y empezó a lanzar espadazos a todo enemigo que se le cruzara.

-¡no se dejen opacar por estos cadáveres!¡ataquen! – grito subiendo un poco la moral de sus soldados.

Los hombres de Lou y sus hombres caían por montones, la sangre se derramaba como si de lluvia se tratase, los cadáveres y cuerpos inertes desprendían su agonía con un último aliento desesperado por seguir con vida, todos aquellos que tenían familias, hijos, hermanos, esposas, habían perecido en batalla, los pocos hombres que se mantenían en pie seguían luchando a pesar de que los intentos fueran repelidos cada vez con más rapidez, Whung seguía luchando y reduciendo a aquellos cadáveres con vida que lograban causarle intimidación.

Después de 15 minutos de luchar, ya no quedaban muchos soldados de Whung, sin embargo los cadáveres de Lou parecían resurgir de las penumbras de la noche, Whung se unió a su pequeño grupo de hombres y todos se dirigieron en un ataque combinado.

-¡vamos por todo!¡hasta el final – grito.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHH! – gritaron sus hombres uniéndose en coro.

Empezaron a atacar con flechas y arcos, con espadas y mazos, los cadáveres vivos se acercaban mas a ellos, pero algo les freno en seco, fue el sonido de disparos en la lejanía.

-¿Qué es eso? – Whung alzo la mirada y pudo observar algo que lo dejo horrorizado, eran miles de flechas que se dirigían hacia ellos - ¡agáchense, cúbranse debajo de sus escudos!-

Las flechas cayeron matando a los únicos soldados que quedaban en pie, una flecha manchada con sangre seca se enterró en la pierna de Whung haciéndole perder la movilidad de toda su extremidad, cayó al suelo y observo como sus hombres eran atravesados con montones de flechas disparando sangre a todos los lados, se recostó con el escudo de su armadura sobre el cubriendo las ultimas flechas.

-pero miren quien está aquí, es el Gehen-den-Zai – dijo una voz ronca y gruesa.

Whung alzo su vista y engrandeció los ojos viendo con temor lo que se hallaba frente a él, era un ser parecido al mismísimo demonio, tenia cabello negro en ciertas partes de su cabeza, dos largos y afilados cuernos negros, sus ojos eran negros y profundos mezclándose con las enormes ojeras pálidas y moradas, poseía un cuerpo alto y descuidado, estaba en los huesos, sus venas negras se remarcaban sobre su piel y sus delgados músculos, poseía un pantalón azul claro, tenía una cola roja al igual que su piel, poseía un pie de lobo y otro pie de pato, en su espalda llevaba un pentagrama negro bien adherido a su piel, el demonio lo miro con ojos penetrantes, Whung se saco la flecha del tobillo y se reincorporo débilmente.

-¿Qué carajos eres tu?- dijo con voz entrecortada.

El demonio pareció dibujar una diminuta sonrisa y se acerco un paso a él.

-yo soy, tu rey, tu gobernador de ahora en adelante mortal – dijo con odio.

-¿mortal?... de que mierdas estás hablando ¿Quién eres?-

-yo… soy Lou, el reinante del infierno astral, y hoy , el gobernante de este patético lugar al que hacen llamar mundo – exclamo con cinismo.

-¿tú eres Lou?, no me lo esperaba-

-nadie esperaba ver mi apariencia, mortal, pero eso no importa, por que morirás muy pronto y me harás compañía en mi propio reinado… (risa diabólica)-

Whung se paro en guardia como pudo, tomo su espada y la apuño entre sus dos manos apuntando hacia Lou con ella.

-no te saldrás con la tuya, lo que sea que seas, no dejare que avances un paso más-

-ven aquí e inténtalo – Lou mascullo con una sonrisa diabólica.

Whung corrió en su pie izquierdo y salto hacia el demonio enterrándole la espalda en el corazón, al hacerlo broto sangre negra del cuerpo del demonio, el liquido viscoso derritió por completo el filo de la espada de whung, este salto hacia atrás evadiendo cualquier gota que brotara cerca de él, una pequeña pisca broto en su armadura carcomiéndola lentamente, reacciono rápido, desabrocho su armadura y se la quito lanzándola al suelo, observo como el liquido negro que simulaba ser la sangre de ese ser consumía su armadura desintegrándola por completo, con su mirada desencajada y su boca totalmente abierta volteo a mirar al demonio.

-que… que… ¿Cómo?... – su respiración se agito y su corazón palpitaba con la fuerza de un motor.

-ya te lo dije mortal, soy un ser superior a ti, no podrás hacerme nada mientras tengas un chi tan insignificante como ese-

Whung sudaba descontroladamente, las manos le temblaban y sentía sus piernas acalambradas.

-es imposible, es imposible, ¡esto no puede ser verdad!¡solo es un sueño! – grito golpeando la maleza.

-te conozco Whung, conozco a tu esposa… Ling y al ser que yace en su vientre… (risa diabólica)-

Whung alzo su vista abruptamente, sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en los negros y vacios de Lou.

-¡no te atrevas a tocarlas! – se paro en guardia.

-tranquilo panda, no les hare nada a ellas… no mientras sean útiles…(risa depravada)-

Whung corrió hasta él y le lanzo una patada con su pie sano, el golpe impacto en la mejilla del desfallecido cuerpo que poseía el demonio, se doblo hacia la derecha por el gran golpe pero no retrocedió ni un solo paso.

-(risa con la boca cerrada)… me impresionas Gehen-den Zai, tienes cualidades que ningún otro mortal tendría-

Lou tomo el pie de Whung y lo alzo mandándolo a volar por los aires, el cerro los ojos y grito por lo fuerte que había sido disparado hacia el cielo, empezó su descenso rápidamente sobre su espalda, Lou lo esperaba en el suelo y le dio un coletazo con su extremidad roja, Whung salió estrellándose en el suelo abriendo una hendidura de tierra.

-pero… no has aprendido a desbloquear tu capacidad aun, te falta mucho por aprender – mascullo mofándose y a la vez con odio.

Whung salió de la hendidura parado sobre su pie sano, su ropa estaba semi trozada, lo que llevaba por camisa ahora no era más que un simple harapo que colgaba en la mitad derecha de su torso, su pantalón tenia rasgaduras y estaba parcialmente roto de la mitad de la pierna derecha.

-¿Qué eres tu?¿y por que conoces a mi familia? – pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

El Lou se le acerco hasta quedar frente a frente, era más alto que el panda por lo que tuvo que inclinar levemente su cabeza, ahí se quedo estático mirando el rostro del panda manchado con sangre.

-ya te lo dije, yo soy la oscuridad, soy tus pesadillas, temores, soy lo que ocasiona estas guerras, soy la maldad que albergo tu corazón alguna vez, soy la avaricia, la envidia, lo soy todo sobre esta tierra...¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

-¿de qué demonios…(toz con sangre)… estás hablando? –

-todavía no lo entiendes… ¿recuerdas cuando eras un crio?¿un cachorro estúpido con aires de grandeza?¿recuerdas lo que hiciste aquella tarde de un tormentoso invierno?¿lo recuerdas? –

Whung abrió los ojos y sintió que un escalofrió le recorrió todo el esqueleto, retrocedió dos pasos sin poder salir de su impresión, luego de unos segundos asintió lentamente sin mover su vista perdida.

-yo… lo recuerdo… lo recuerdo perfectamente – dijo con voz tiritante.

El Lou sonrió con malicia y recargo una de sus largas y afiladas pezuñas negras sobre el hombro de Whung.

-que día ¿verdad?... esa fue una entrega exquisita de una pobre alma inocente que no se merecía morir de esa manera, pero ¿que paso?,¡ oh si ya recuerdo!, tu, el joven príncipe tan arrogante como siempre acabo con la vida de un pobre desdichado solo por el capricho de ver su sangre correr sobre tu adiamantada espada – la voz de Lou se había transformado drásticamente, ahora sonaba doble, la de una mujer y la de un niño pequeño mezcladas, era escalofriante y aterrador.

-yo… yo no quise hacerlo – Whung dijo a la vez que una lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

-ooooh… ¡jajajajaja!, claro que quisiste hacerlo, no puedes negar que sentiste placer al ver como el pobre panda se retorcía en el suelo en sus últimos lamentos y aullidos de dolor, disfrutaste con alegoría cuando el desgraciado tenía sus momentos de agonía… – Lou dijo con las dos voces, solo que ahora eran susurrantes.

Whung cayó sobre sus rodillas con la mirada perdida en el suelo, sus brazos estaban abatidos a sus costados, incapaces de poder efectuar algún movimiento, las lagrimas salían desconsoladamente por sus cuencas, Lou se inclino sobre su rodilla y observo lo torturante que era para él recordar aquel error de su vida.

-yo, yo no elegí eso… solo era un simple adolecente aquella vez, pero me arrepentí por mucho tiempo al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho – dijo con voz sollozante.

-(risa diabólica)… ¡por favor! – Lou se mofo con un gesto burlón

-yo no elegí eso – volvió a repetir con la voz entrecortada.

-claro que tu elegiste eso… me elegiste a mí, desde que le enterraste tu arma en el corazón a ese pobre, tu me habías aceptado a mí, fue toda una función, yo era tu sombra, disfrute cada momento de la tortura que le diste hasta su muerte – su voz cambio a una ronca y furiosa - ¡TU ALMA ES MIA! – le grito en el oído.

-¡CALLATEEEE! – whung grito golpeando al demonio con su brazo derecho.

Cuando trato de hacerlo este se esfumo como si estuviera hecho de niebla, Whung se coloco de pie y se puso en guardia observando todos sus alrededores moviendo los ojos únicamente, escucho un zumbido proveniente de su espalda, se giro bruscamente y no observo nada.

-¡por aquí chico bonito! – dijo una voz ronca.

Whung giro su rostro hacia la derecha y únicamente vio las enormes garras del Lou cerca de su pecho antes de salir disparado al lado contrario, empezó a rodar por el suelo frenando su velocidad y aprovecho que el demonio todavía se hallaba en el aire, dio un salto y le lanzo una patada de picada desde arriba, logro golpearlo en el esquelético pecho pero le fue contradictorio, al momento de impactarlo sintió que el hueso femoral de su pierna se hacía pedazos, se tiro a un lado cayendo en el suelo y gimiendo de dolor, ahora tenía las dos piernas incapacitadas.

-(risa diabólica)… eso es todo lo que tienes… para ser el Gehen-den-Zai eres patético – Lou cayó sobre su pie derecho y camino lentamente hasta quedar a un lado de Whung.

-¡no se dé que me hablas, yo no soy eso que dices, mi nombre es Whung! – le grito furioso.

Lou frunció el ceño y alzó su pierna hasta arriba para después dejarla caer con toda su fuerza sobre el pecho del panda.

¡PAAAAAZZZ!

El impacto enterró diez centímetros el cuerpo de Whung, Lou metió uno de sus largos y delgados brazos en el hueco, lo saco del entierro y se rio al ver el aspecto del panda.

-(toz con sangre)… maldita sea – Whung mascullo exhalando una bola de sangre por su boca.

-si supieras de lo que eres capaz , si supieras todo el poder que tu cuerpo almacena, pero no… no permitiré que logres desbloquearlo, ¡eres una amenaza para mí! –

Lou lanzo al cielo a Whung de nuevo, este empezó a caer cuando sintió que una zarpa le atravesaba el costado izquierdo, escupió montones de sangre dejando un hilo mezclado con saliva sobre sus labios, Lou retiro su mano de su interior y lo lanzo a un lado.

-ya nada puedes hacer… pronto morirás… y contigo, el poder del Gehen-den-Zai… pero antes…(risa diabólica)-

Whung lo miro débilmente con los ojos entrecerrados, seguía exhalando más sangre por su boca y costado.

-¡TRAIGANLA! - Lou ordeno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De entre sus hombres desfallecidos salieron dos tomando a Ling por un brazo distinto, la felina forcejeaba por zafarse pero era inútil puesto que los demonios no resentían ni una mínima pizca de su fuerza, Whung engrandeció los ojos mientras su corazón se agitaba drásticamente, pronto sintió que una fuerza cálida brotaba del interior de su alma.

-¡déjala!¡ella no ha hecho nada! – grito débilmente.

Lou sonrió con malicia y tomo a Ling de los brazos con una sola mano, la alzo hasta dejarla a su altura mientras la miraba con ojos depravados.

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es la Dan-zet-Nang que nos viene a hacer compañía – se mofo con otra risa seca.

-(rugido)… ¡suéltame, maldito asqueroso! – grito la felina.

-eres tan arrogante, te caracteriza tu poder señorita –

-¿Dónde está Whung?¿donde lo tienes?-

Lou alzo una ceja con la mitad de la sonrisa, movió su mano lentamente dejando a la felina frente Whung para que lo viera.

-¿te refieres a este panda? – pregunto con gesto de malicia y burlón a la vez.

Ling al ver a Whung moribundo empezó a llorar descontroladamente y trato de zafarse con mucha más fuerza, Lou cedió el amague soltando a la felina, esta corrió como pudo a un lado de su esposo y lo miro con lagrimas enormes sobre sus ojos a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla.

-Whung, mira lo que te han hecho – exclamo entre sollozos.

-no te preocupes por mí, sal de aquí lo antes posible, escóndete… huye – contesto con voz débil.

-¡no!...¡no te dejare solo!¡ dije que jamás me apartaría de ti! –

-tu mujer tiene razón panda, le cumpliré el deseo de morir a tu lado – Lou dijo con odio y desprecio.

-¡¿Qué!?-

Lou atravesó el corazón de Ling con una de sus enormes y afiladas pezuñas, la sangre reboto en la cara de Whung dejándolo impactado y con los ojos blanquecinos de tanta conmoción, la felina escupió más sangre sobre la cara de su esposo al mismo tiempo que sonreía débilmente.

-Whung… - fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y morir por el desangramiento.

Lou retiro sus garras del cuerpo de la felina y se las lamio saboreando la sangre que se había quedado en ellas, Ling cayó en los brazos de Whung muerta, el panda se arrodillo tomándola entre sus brazos y sin salir de su conmoción, seguía ido y no reaccionaba ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Ling… ¡despierta Ling!... ¡Ling!-

Poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta de la situación hasta que reacciono ante la escena de su esposa, de su mujer, del amor de toda su vida… muerta sobre sus brazos. La recostó en el suelo y la siguió observando cuando sintió sus manos mojadas, las alzo hasta su vista y observo que estaban manchadas con ese liquido rojo y viscoso al que le hacían llamar sangre, recostó el oído sobre el vientre de la felina y ya no podía escuchar el movimiento de su pequeña Lilian, eso fue lo que lo corrompió totalmente, alzo su cabeza y siguió observando a su tigresa muerta sobre un pequeño charco de sangre.

-¡LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! – grito con el dolor desgarrador de su alma.

Lou retrocedió un paso y miro la escena disfrutando de la agonía y el sufrimiento de su enemigo.

Whung abrazo el cuerpo de la felina con fuerza.

-Ling…Ling…Ling… - cada vez que hablaba su voz iba tomando un tono grueso y ronco, muy parecido al de él Lou.

De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar, las rocas se alzaban en el aire y a determinado punto de altura explotaban por la presión, los mares se agitaban y de la nada aparecían relámpagos azules que iluminaban toda la oscuridad de la noche, de pronto el suelo se empezó a agrietar rozando el lugar donde se hallaba Whung con Ling entre sus brazos, Lou y sus hombres empezaron a tambalearse por el fuerte sismo que se estaba provocando, el gesto del demonio cambio a uno de sorpresa al sentir que una energía calurosa rodeaba todo el ambiente, giro su rostro hacia donde se hallaba el panda y la tigre.

-no… no puede ser, ¡esto no debía pasar! – grito eufórico con la misma voz demoniaca.

-tu… tu… asqueroso insecto… me quitaste lo más preciado de mi vida… -

Lou se sorprendió al escuchar el cambio drástico de voz que había optado Whung, retrocedió un paso mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

De pronto un aura llameante apareció en forma de espiral cubriendo a Whung y a Ling, el aura se extendió hasta las inmensidades del cielo llegando a la atmosfera del planeta, se crearon terremotos y huracanes en todo el lugar, el aura soltaba llamaradas hacia los lados incendiando las carpas y los bosques, la colina se derrumbo por completo en forma de avalancha, Whung seguía abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su esposa y futura hija.

-tu… me quitaste a Ling y a Lilian… vas a pagar por eso –

El aura de fuego que los rodeaba se extendió más y mas quemando todo a su paso, el suelo se volvía árido como el desierto al momento que el aura llameante lo tocaba, el agua que había en pequeños charcos se evaporizaba por completo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Lou grito furioso al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre él.

Dio un salto y trato de golpear a Whung con su puño, pero sus largas y afiladas pezuñas se rompieron al hacer contacto con el aura, trato de atacarlo con su otra mano obteniendo el mismo resultado, Rugió furioso y se alzo por los aires quedando encima de Whung sin tocar el aura.

-¡NO LO PERMITIRE!¡NO PERMITIRE QUE DESBLOQUEES TU PODER ¡Gehen-den-Zai! –

Se concentro y unió las palmas de sus manos siendo cubierto por un aura negra y oscura que opacaba toda luz de su alrededor-

-¡Darraiquiting! – grito con furia.

Separo sus manos y de ellas broto un líquido negro y viscoso que burbujeaba como agua hirviendo, le apunto a Whung y empezó a disparar dicho liquido como ráfaga, este cubrió toda el aura llameante de el panda.

¡RROOOOOAAAAARRRR! –

Whung rugió con fuerza haciendo que su aura color naranja con dorado estallara disparando todo el liquido negro hacia los lados disolviendo todo lo que tocara a su paso, Lou bajo del cielo y se paro frente al panda con el ceño fruncido.

-¡no lograras desbloquear tu poder Gehen-den-Zai! – le grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Whung alzo su vista y su rostro había cambiado completamente, sus ojos ahora eran rojos y emitían un brillo cegador como el mismísimo sol.

-¡has matado a los dos seres que mas me importaban en esta vida!¡eres un desgraciado!¡voy a hacerte pedazos!... (rugido)-

-eso no me interesa, ¡yo soy el más fuerte del universo!-

-no me interesa que mierda seas estúpido… pero lo que si me interesa… es… ¡ARREBATARTE LA VIDA!-

Whung soltó el cuerpo de Ling y lo recostó en el suelo, de un paso apareció frente al demonio, detrás de el había quedado un rastro de fuego provocado por el aura que lo rodeaba, Lou no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando sintió el puño del panda enterrársele en el estomago, salió disparado a la velocidad del sonido rompiendo montañas y llanuras que se hallaran en el camino, la velocidad a la que iba dejaba grietas por donde quiera, pronto llego al mar rebotando sobre el agua sin poder detenerse.

-(maldita sea, este asqueroso panda ha descubierto su poder) – siguió rebotando por la infinidad del mar.

-a donde crees que vas maldito –

Lou abrió los ojos impactado y pudo observar que el panda se hallaba justo enfrente de el viajando a su misma velocidad con el aura llameante, trato de frenarse pero no pudo.

-¡esto es por Ling!-

Cerro su puño y lo impacto en la cara del demonio haciendo que escupiera una bola de sangre, el golpe lo hundió en las profundidades del mar creando una ola gigante de agua con dirección a las costas, un agujero fue lo que quedo donde el agua lo fue tapando poco a poco, Whung entro en el agua sumergiéndose al doble de la velocidad del demonio, el aura de fuego evaporaba el agua del mar, cuando se hallaba a un lado del esquelético demonio le dio otra patada devolviéndolo a la superficie donde se creó un tsunami gigante que inundo las costas cercanas por el impacto, el demonio escupió más sangre mientras salía a la superficie a la misma velocidad.

-¡ESTO ES POR LILIAN!-

Whung salió a la superficie y creó una bola de energía color azul que desprendía descargas eléctricas del mismo color entre sus manos, le apunto al demonio que seguía alzándose y se la lanzo con mucha fuerza.

Lou pudo frenarse en el aire y cuando se giro hacia atrás observo que la bola de poder se hallaba a centímetros de su cuerpo, únicamente alcanzo a cerrar los ojos.

¡PUUUUUUUM!

Una explosión ilumino todo el cielo de la noche como si fuera de día, las nubes salían disparadas por la fuerte corriente de aire que se provoco, los mares se agitaron creando mas olas gigantes cubriendo la superficie terrestre, Whung se quedo parado sobre un delgado acantilado observando un punto determinado, el aura de fuego de su cuerpo no desaparecía.

De las alturas de las nubes empezó a descender una figura animaloide, Whung afilo su vista y comprobó lo que su mente decía, era ese demonio que descendía de espaldas con todo su cuerpo quemado y con sangre en su cara, pecho y extremidades, salto del acantilado y apareció a un lado del demonio tomándolo del cuello en el aire.

-te hare sufrir y pagar por todo lo que has hecho – dijo con voz ronca.

Lou abrió sus ojos negros y vacios, dibujo una sonrisa malévola y lo miro con odio.

-¿sufrir?... yo soy el sufrimiento panda, veo que tus capacidades destructivas son incluso superiores a las mías, pero muy en el fondo, somos iguales, somos almas gemelas –

-eres un loco demente de mierda – Whung lo soltó y le enterró una patada en la cara.

Lou salió disparado de picada hacia una de las costas que no se había inundado por el tsunami, se estrello contra una montaña derrumbándola al instante, Whung bajo lentamente y se paro sobre una roca esperando a que saliera, los escombros empezaron a moverse y en una onda explosiva salieron disparados a todos lados, una roca se aproximaba a Whung y este la partió con un solo dedo mandando los dos pedazos hacia los lados, observo que Lou se hallaba parado mientras se tomaba el estomago y vomitaba montones de sangre.

-¡maldito Gehen-den-Zai!...(toz con sangre)… ¡vas a pagar por tu atrevimiento! – se apoyo sobre una roca por que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

Whung dio un salto a la velocidad del sonido y de un momento a otro apareció frente a él, Lou no pareció impresionarse, estaba más concentrado en evitar perder más sangre.

-aunque seas el reinante del infierno, hare todo lo posible por hacerte sufrir aquí –

-jajajajaja…(toz con sangre)… eres bueno, muy bueno (toz)… pero te falta mucho por mostrar-

Whung frunció el entrecejo y alzo su brazo listo para dar el último golpe, pero Lou fue más rápido y le enterró una daga negra hecha de huesos en el corazón, Whung cayó sobre sus rodillas y lentamente se retiro la daga bañada con su sangre, un liquido negro broto de su herida y lo cubrió por completo, el aura de fuego había desaparecido con el aire, escupió un poco de sangre respirando con más lentitud.

-ahora nada podrá detenerme –

Lou tomo la daga y la guardo en un cinto de cuero negro que amarraba su pantalón, con una de sus zarpas se infligió una cortada en su antebrazo izquierdo, hizo un pentagrama con su sangre y recostó a Whung sobre él.

-ahora, me asegurare de que tus poderes sean míos fénix… y así, ya nadie podrá vencerme, seré invencible – exclamo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Tocio más sangre y se limpio la boca con su mano derecha, iba a empezar con un ritual cuando un movimiento luminoso le arranco su brazo izquierdo, grito por el inmenso dolor que había sentido mientras la sangre negra salía de su brazo y cuerpo, alzo su vista con los ojos desorbitados y se quedo impactado al ver que una tortuga muy joven de al menos 20 años de edad se hallaba frente a él portando una espada con dos filos opuestos.

-¿Oogway? – pregunto entre gemidos de dolor.

La joven tortuga frunció el entrecejo y se acerco a Lou mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-no te saldrás con la tuya Lou, volverás al Wasen-Lou, donde perteneces –

-¡espera! – grito, pero fue muy tarde.

Oogway hizo unos pasos elaborados y dibujo con sus dedos en el aire, el símbolo del ying yang color blanco luminoso, lo lanzo al pecho del demonio haciendo que se retorciera en el suelo como gusano, hizo otro ademan dibujando una cruz egipcia del mismo color blanco luminoso y lo lanzo al suelo donde se hallaba Lou acostado, el símbolo creció más cubriendo todo el cuerpo del demonio.

-adiós Lou, espero no volverte a ver nunca jamás –

La cruz egipcia se transformo en un agujero blanco que desprendía mucha luz del mismo color iluminando toda la oscuridad de la noche, Lou fue tragado por el hoyo sin poder zafarse.

-¡NOOOOO!¡VOLVEREEEE! – grito furioso antes de ser tragado completamente por el suelo.

El hoyo se cerró devolviendo todo a la normalidad, la tortuga se acerco al cuerpo inerte del panda y lo tomo en su hombro, de 10 saltos ya se hallaba al otro lado del mar donde se hallaba el cuerpo de la tigresa, recostó el de él a un lado y los observo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-ciento no haber llegado antes, pero el destino decidió que esto fuese así –

Se sentó en pose de loto frente a los dos y con algunos movimientos retiro un espectro blanco de cada cuerpo, los tomo en su mano derecha y los lanzo al cielo donde desaparecieron rápidamente, sonrió y se paro guardando la espada detrás de su caparazón.

-se merecen un largo descanso, lo han hecho bien, siento no poder ayudarlos con su hija, pero las cosas suceden por algo, estarán mejor en el plano astral que aquí en la tierra de los mortales, yo cuidare de este lugar hasta que vuelvan a renacer, no lo sé, quizás cree un nuevo arte de pelea que sirva de disfraz para sus capacidades mysticas… mmm… ya lo sé, le llamare, Kung fu-

La joven tortuga dibujo una sonrisa tierna y desapareció entre la noche con dirección al valle de la paz.

#######

**"Plano Astral, La noche de todo el Día"**

_.-20,000 años después-._

-jamás me recuperare de ese trauma, jure que hare sufrir a ese desgraciado como nunca nadie lo haría-

El fénix enfureció su gesto provocando que su aura de fuego aumentara expandiéndose más, la dragona lo miro con preocupación y se acerco a él dándole un roce de labios en su pico.

-eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo querido, y créeme que yo también sufrí demasiado por la pérdida de nuestra pequeña Lilian, pero el destino decidió que las cosas fueran así – dijo con melancolía.

-¡no!¡no me lo creo!¡ no creo que el destino sea tan cruel y por eso nos haya quitado a nuestra hija! – grito con tono triste.

Oogway miro a los dos con ternura e imagino el dolor de no haber llegado a ser padres y conocer a una creatura que significaba todo para ellos, se acerco al fénix y sobo su emplumada espalda.

-ya, tranquilo amigo, no era el tiempo de que eso sucediera, si hubieran tenido a su hija hubiera muerto en la guerra de dinastías que vino dos años más tarde después de la caída de Lou-

El fénix y la dragona miraron a la sabia tortuga con una ceja alzada.

-¿quieres decir que hubiera pasado lo mismo?-

-así es amiga, esa pequeña que se formaba en tu vientre sufriría como nunca si hubiese completado el ciclo y hubiese nacido, por eso fue mejor que las cosas pasaran de esta manera-

-pero… era todo lo que queríamos… nosotros no elegimos ser esto – se señalo con sus plumas de fuego – nosotros solo queríamos tener una vida normal, ser felices como familia hasta que la muerte nos apartara –

-me temo que ahí fue donde el destino jugo su papel, ustedes no quisieron pero así fueron las cosas, por algo ustedes fueron y serán los seres más poderosos de este universo-

-entendemos lo que quiere decir maestro – dijo la dragona.

-y ahora que Lou esta por volver y plantear su venganza, ustedes deben combatir contra el, 20,000 años es mucho tiempo, ustedes fueron entrenados por mi y por Crokus, pero ese demonio debió aprender trucos nuevos, no se dejen engañar con facilidad, lo conozco desde que fuimos creados y se lo escurridizo que puede llegar a ser.

-espere un momento… quiere decir que-

-así es fénix, yo Crokus y Lou somos hermanos de sangre, aunque diferentes en apariencia, nuestro padre fue el creador de todo lo que conoceras y lo que has conocido en tu vida-

-eso es una gran noticia… jamás pensé que tuvieran tanto en común-

-bueno que se puede decir, somos hijos de Igniz, el gran creador de todo, jamás conocimos a nuestra madre, pero Igniz nos contaba de ella cuando éramos pequeños, pero Lou siempre mostro un lado codicioso y lleno de avaricia, un día cuando mi padre agonizaba el trato de matarlo y así hacerse cargo del poder sobre todo, pero yo y Crokus se lo impedimos luchando contra él, recuerdo que la última petición de mi padre antes de morir fue que protegiéramos el universo y el plano astral a como diera lugar-

-y ahora es nuestro deber acabar con Lou supongo, vaya dilema – dijo en tono sarcástico.

El fénix negó con la cabeza y dibujo una sonrisa en su pico.

-y si usted ha existido desde siempre, ¿Cómo fue que nosotros nos creamos? – señalo a la dragona con su ala.

-eso no lo sé, ustedes siempre existieron, lo que pasa es que no recuerdan mucho antes de su vida mortal pasada-

-entiendo – dijo la dragona en tono suave.

-bueno, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo recordando y explicando cosas, ya es hora de que se vayan, es hora de que vuelvan a con sus dueños-

-me gustaría saber más de ellos, antes de que nos fusionemos y tomen nuestros poderes – dijo la dragona-

-ah claro, tu dueña es Tigresa, le otorgue tu poder antes de venir aquí, me asegure de entregarles dueños parecidos a los de la vez pasada-

-mala idea-

-¡sssshhh!, silencio querido… cuente mas maestro – dijo la dragona con emoción.

El fénix volteo la mirada negando con una mueca de desaprobación.

-bueno y tu dueño es un panda, su nombre es Po Whung,es el ultimo sobre la tierra, ya que tu especie pereció hace 25 años – dijo con cierta tristeza.

-con que mi dueño resulto ser uno de mis muchos descendientes, eso si me tomo por sorpresa-

-si… ya me he enterado, pero una de las cosas que odio es no saber quien fue el que acabo con mi especie- agrego con voz seria.

-mi especie también se ha extinguido querido, y no me siento tan vengativo como tu, debes aprender a superar las cosas – dijo la dragona en tono suave.

-algo me dice que pronto lo sabrás, muy pronto-

-¿Qué dijo?-

-ah no nada, les deseo suerte con su misión de detener a Lou, los veo después –

Oogway hizo unos movimientos con sus manos creando una cruz egipcia de color blanco luminoso sobre el espacio donde se hallaban flotando la dragona y el fénix-

-¡Santic!-wo-¡gretus! – exclamo con una sonrisa.

La cruz egipcia se transformo en un vórtice blanco donde los dos místicos empezaron a ser tragados lentamente, gritaron por la rapidez con la que desaparecían del plano astral, Oogway sonrió tiernamente y se despidió con un saludo de mano.

-cuídense y confíen …por que necesitaran la fe en su misión – fue lo último que dijo para después desaparecer entre las penumbras y los polvos estelares del lugar con una danza de pétalos rosas y amarillos.

**"Valle de la Paz, China"**

_.-tiempo actual-._

Ya era de noche y los habitantes del lugar se disponían a dormir de tan larga jornada diaria de deberes y ocupaciones, todos encendían sus lámparas de combustible cubiertas con papel naranja iluminando las calles del valle, los negocios y puestos de ambulantes detuvieron su marcha.

En el palacio de Jade todos terminaban de cenar para retirarse a dormir, en la cocina reinaba un silencio desolador, Mono y Mantis se hallaban comiendo cabizbajos como si estuvieran forzados a hacerlo, Grulla y Víbora comían su sopa y se complementaban con sonrisas débiles, Indra y Song se hallaban histéricas y con la frustración al límite, apretaban sus cucharas y masticaban con mucha fuerza, sus miradas afiladas derretían el hielo en segundos, Shifu comían en silencio pero también se encontraba decaído, no decía nada y tampoco ordenaba el descanso a sus alumnos.

Lucia y Tigresa se hallaban en la otra esquina de la mesa, la felina tenía en piernas a la panterita y le daba de comer con un cucharon, la pequeña la miraba con ojos vidriosos y Tigresa tenia la moral por el suelo, pero sabia esconderla bien bajo una sonrisa forzada que nadie notaba, todos terminaron de comer y poco a poco se retiraron a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-mami, tengo sueño, ¿podríamos ir a dormir?, me duele mi cabecita – se tomo la cabeza con sus pequeñas garritas.

Mami es como la panterita se refería a Tigresa, ella pareció aceptarlo muy bien y ya le gustaba que le llamara así.

-claro Lucia, vayamos a descansar, que ya se está haciendo tarde y mañana tenemos que entrenar-

La panterita asintió y se levanto de la silla caminando desequilibradamente, Tigresa estaba a punto de seguirle pero Shifu la detuvo tocándole el hombro-

-debo decirte que ha mejorado mucho estos meses, estoy orgulloso de ti hija, has visto por la pequeña como nadie lo ha hecho, y ahora mírala, no se separa de ti en ningún momento –

-ya lo sé padre, lo único que puedo decir es que se ha vuelto alguien importante para mí – cambio su sonrisa por un gesto triste.

Shifu noto el cambio repentino por lo que se acerco mas a ella.

-¿Qué sucede hija?¿no has podido dormir bien?-

-no, es solo que… bueno, usted ya sabe mi situación maestro, y todavía no lo he superado – dijo con la mirada decaída.

Shifu pareció meditarlo y se rasco la barbilla para después poner media sonrisa.

-yo también lo echo de menos hija, y debo reconocer que me da miedo no contar con su ayuda, he estado encargándome de Tai-Lung y las Wu bloqueando sus cuerpos para que no se desate un caos sobre el valle-

-¿y cuál es el problema con eso?-

-que los cuerpos de ellos se están volviendo inmunes al ataque de nervios, hoy por la mañana baje a revisarlos y están recuperando la movilidad con más rapidez, cada vez parecen resistirlo más, no se por cuánto tiempo podremos retenerlos –

Tigresa frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños con desesperación.

-yo soy la guerrera dragón, yo me hare cargo de todo, y peleare hasta la muerte si es necesario-

-¡no!¡estos problemas surgieron por mi culpa! – Shifu dijo con voz autoritaria.

-pero he podido con todo hasta el momento, he vencido a todos los delincuentes del valle, creo que he mejorado y ya soy lo suficientemente apta para luchar contra Tai-Lung – mascullo cruzándose de brazos.

Shifu negó con la cabeza pero decidió no alargar la plática.

-como sea, descansa guerrera dragón, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer en el valle –

Shifu salió de la cocina dejando a Tigresa con ligera molestia, Lucia se asomo con la cabeza y le hiso señas de que se apresurara, la felina sonrió levemente y camino a paso tranquilo siguiendo a la panterita.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, la panterita fue la primera que se acostó como de costumbre, se hizo bolas en la cama destendiendo todas las sabanas, Tigresa negó con una sonrisa divertida y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

-mami… ¿tu extrañas mucho a mi papa cierto? – la pequeña la miro con enfoque.

Tigresa no supo que responder, esa era la primera vez que le hacia una pregunta sobre Po, pero respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-que te puedo decir Lucia, ya han pasado 6 meses y no hay día que no piense en Po – dijo con voz melodramática.

-¿tú te enamoraste de papa verdad?-

-¿Qué dices? – exclamo sonrojada por la sorpresa.

-bueno, lo note desde el primer día que mi papi vino a rescatarnos, aunque no me agrado mucho la idea al principio – la panterita dibujo una sonrisa divertida.

-para tener 6 años, eres muy atenta a la cosas – dijo en tono suave.

-bueno, eso lo aprendí de papa… papa… - cambio su sonrisa por un gesto triste.

-no te pongas así Lucia, piensa que Po esta en un lugar mejor, y que el siempre estará a nuestro lado-

-seria bárbaro poder verlo otraves – bostezo con los ojos casi cerrados.

-descansa Lucia, mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer –

La panterita se durmió al cabo de unos segundos y emitía leves ronroneos, Tigresa se recostó del otro lado de la cama y empezó a frotar la cabeza de la pequeña mientras pensaba en como hubiera sido tener una familia con Po, se sonrojo al pasar por las partes intimas que su mente cochambrosa le permitía imaginar, al cabo de unos minutos se quedo dormida con cierta tristeza por pensar que Po jamás volvería a su lado, de pronto una luz en forma de ráfaga color verde Jade entro por la ventana y se metió en el cuerpo de la felina dejándola con una leve estela del mismo color

**"Valle de la Paz, Cementerio"**

_.-una hora después -._

Una luz con forma de rayo color dorado con naranja descendía a una velocidad exagerada, cuando estuvo cerca del suelo empezó a ir de un lado a otro de manera descontrolada, después de un rato freno en seco y se metió en una de las lapidas partiendo el concreto en dos, entro rápidamente abriendo un hueco en la tierra hasta que llego a lo que era un cajón fúnebre, este se alzo hasta salir a la superficie y quedar flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo, el rayo dorado entro en el cajón atravesando la madera, este cayó al suelo de lentamente, pasaron unos segundos y se escucharon golpes provenir desde adentro.

¡PAAAACKS!

De un fuerte golpe la puerta del cajón se desprendió saliendo a un lado, del cajón salió una mano cubierta con pelaje negro, esta se apoyo en una esquina y pronto se alzo un cuerpo atlético de pelaje blanco con negro, este abrió los ojos y brillaban de color rojo intenso, pronto cambiaron a un color verde fuerte, el cuerpo se alzo sobre sus piernas siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, el reflejo permitió ver claramente que se trataba de un panda vestido únicamente con un short color amarillo con café.

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto en tono débil.

De pronto sintió un pequeño ardor en su pecho, agacho su mirada hasta él y observo que debajo de su pelo tenía una pequeña herida que ya había cicatrizado.

-(¿que paso?... lo último que recuerdo fue que…) – engrandeció los ojos y su corazón se agito bruscamente, observo a la cima de una montaña que se hallaba a lo lejos de ahí y aunque la distancia fuera mucha, su vista aclaro y pudo ver el palacio de Jade en la cima del lugar.

-(tengo que volver con los demás, con Tigresa,¡ y con Lucia!...)-

Dejo de pensar y se puso en marcha a toda prisa de vuelta al palacio de Jade.

* * *

**saludos especiales ha mis amigos que estuvieron leyendo mi historia,"miguel el romantico" un agradecimiento especial compañero "fanatico z" fuiste grande, no lo hubiera podido hacer sin tu ayuda y consejos "the joker jajajaja", gracias por estar acompañandome en la historia, "killer pyt" fuiste uno de los primeros y los ultimos amigo, y a los demas que publicaron y dejaron sus reviews, esoty agradecido enormemente con ustedes. adios, Alisson les manda un beso.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a tooooodos mis grandes amigos y lectores, gracias a dios ya es viernes, es dia de fiesta, es por eso que les traigo el nuevo capitulo y creo que uno de los mas esperados por todos ustedes que han leido desde el principio, asi que celebrenlo, griten, canten, etc,etc. (que exagerada eres...) silencio Jack, que a mi me toco presentar esta ves... en fin, disfruten del capitulo y para el domingo les vendremos con la continuacion de las sorpresas de la primavera, hagan su tarea y portene bien, no como mi hermano que no durmio en casa anoche (esas cosas no se dicen hermanita)... bueno adios y buena suerte.**

* * *

**2.-Supongo que si... te amo - La historia de Mai y el legado de Yamaha**

* * *

La noche había pasado rápidamente, el sol ya se hallaba saliendo e iluminando todo el valle de la paz, la rutina comenzaba a ponerse en marcha, todo transcurría normal como era de suponerse, el gong sonó en el palacio de jade y la guerrera dragón junto a los furiosos y su líder esperaban a su maestro parados frente a la puerta de sus habitaciones, excepto la pequeña panterita, todavía seguía en el mundo de los sueños recobrando las energías para empezar el nuevo y acogedor día que la naturaleza les brindaba, Tigresa giro su vista hacia atrás y sonrió suavemente al verla entre las frazadas de su cama durmiendo tranquilamente, estaba soñando algo debido a que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras hacía movimientos con sus pequeñas manos como si tratara de abrazar algo, la felina giro su rostro de nuevo hacia el frente y observo que Shifu ya se hallaba parado a las entradas del pasillo, pero todos notaron algo raro en el, algo que no iba acorde con su personalidad… estaba sonriendo con los ojos engrandecidos cual niño abriendo su primer regalo de navidad.

-buenos días estudiantes – dijo en tono alegre.

-¡buenos días maestro Shifu! – dijeron los jóvenes al unisonó.

-hoy les tengo excelentes noticias, noticias que harán que recuperen sus ganas de pelear y vivir como lo hacían antes – sonrió enormemente y dio un paso mas acercándose a sus estudiantes.

Ellos estaban confundidos, ¿Qué clase de noticia podría quitarles la amargura que sentían encima de su pecho?, era lo que pensaban todos, se miraron confundidos entre si, después de unos momentos de intercambiar miradas, todos se dirigieron a Shifu de manera desganada.

-¿Qué clase de noticias son las que nos tiene maestro?-

-ooh, ya verás guerrera dragón, muy pronto lo sabrás, pero primero debes despertar a Lucia, ella también tiene que estar presente en esto –

Eso hizo que los jóvenes se confundieran más aun, Tigresa asintió lentamente y dio marcha dentro de su cuarto para despertar a la panterita, los demás se quedaron con Shifu hablando más acerca de esa "excelente noticia que tenía que darles".

-despierta Lucia, ya ha amanecido floja, hora de desayunar – dijo en tono suave.

Al ver que la panterita hizo un puchero y se enterró más en la cama, tuvo que tomar otras medidas para poder despertarla, medidas que no eran mucho de su agrado utilizar, pero al parecer las cosas eran importantes por lo que no lo medito mucho antes de acceder a ellas.

-si no despiertas no dormirás hoy conmigo, lo harás sola en tu habitación – exclamo de manera firme.

La panterita movió parpados de los ojos de manera abrupta y se paro como resorte de la cama aun con los ojos cerrados, trato de ponerse de pie pero estaba muy somnolienta como para poder caminar, dio el primer paso pero se fue directo con la esquina de una repisa, Tigresa la tomo en brazos antes de que se golpeara en la cabeza, se la subió a los hombros y la acomodo de tal manera que pudiera seguir descansando, Lucia recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la felina y su cuerpo alrededor de su espalda pasando sus bracitos por el cuello de ella, Tigresa sonrió y salió caminando de la habitación tranquilamente.

-muy bien, ya estamos todos – sonrió al ver a la pequeña felina dormida en la espalda de Tigresa.

-ahora que maestro, ¿nos puede decir que es tan importante? – dijo Mono con voz seria.

-bien, hoy hemos recibido una visita importante, el está esperando en el salón de entrenamiento, dijo que necesitaba entrenar ya que no lo había hecho en un largo tiempo –

-¿es algún maestro de Kung fu? – Indra pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-supongamos que si lo es, pero no conoce nada en el arte –

-y ¿cree que este visitante nos quite los malos recuerdos de la muerte de Po? – Song pregunto con ligera molestia.

-bueno, eso depende de que tanto hayan extrañado a este visitante –

-espere un momento… ¿quiere decir que ya lo conocemos? – Grulla pregunto con la ceja alzada.

-así es, lo conocen de hace bastante, de hecho es un viejo amigo –

Los jóvenes se miraron con la ceja pegada a la cabeza de tanta confusión que tenían, no podían imaginarse de a quién se refería Shifu, y mucho menos si es que ya lo conocían, o sobre cómo podría quitarles esa amargura que durante esos 6 meses habían cosechado en su manera de sentir.

-maestro, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero al menos yo no sentiré animo de nuevo por alguien que ni siquiera recuerdo conocer – dijo Víbora con la mirada decaída.

- estoy de acuerdo con eso – Mantis dijo desde la cabeza de Mono.

-bueno, ¿entonces no sienten curiosidad por saber de quién les hablo?-

Los jóvenes suspiraron y asintieron con la cabeza reflejando su poco interés en ese visitante del que Shifu tanto hablaba.

-¿Qué está pasando mami? – Lucia pregunto aun un poco somnolienta.

-hay visitantes Lucia, pero no sabemos quienes, lo mejor será ir a averiguar –

Los demás asintieron y se pusieron en marcha hasta salir del área de habitaciones, caminaban tranquilamente por el patio principal hasta que llegaron a la entrada del salón de entrenamiento, pudieron escuchar claramente el sonido de golpes y madera rompiéndose, se llevaron una ligera impresión al darse cuenta que el sujeto que los visitaba era bueno con el Kung fu, Shifu se detuvo frente a las puertas del salón y se dio media vuelta viendo a sus alumnos con media sonrisa.

-bueno alumnos, espero que estén listos – exclamo con pequeña emoción.

-como sea maestro, de todos modos tenemos que entrar a entrenar a sí que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta tarde o temprano – dijo en tono firme.

Los demás asintieron a las palabras que había dicho la guerrera dragón, Shifu por su parte rio levemente sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación.

-bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? – Indra dijo con pequeña desesperación.

-sea quien sea, será interesante conocerlo – Song dijo con el mismo gesto de desinterés.

-muy bien alumnos, esto que verán no podrán creerlo, como yo si no lo ven, así que entren y saluden a su compañero –

Los jóvenes hicieron una mueca de confusión al momento que Shifu dijo seria su compañero, Lucia se bajo de la espalda de Tigresa ya recuperada de su sueño y se paro junto a ella tomándola de la mano.

-entonces hay que ver que tan bárbaro es ese visitante, vamos mami – jalo a Tigresa hasta la puerta.

Shifu se hizo a un lado dándoles el paso a sus alumnos para que entraran al salón, Tigresa tomo la enorme perilla de adobe color verde y tiro de ella abriendo la puerta lentamente, los jóvenes se abultaron viendo más de cerca el interior del salón, entraron a pasos cortos y al hacerlo abrieron sus ojos de manera dramática, había montones de muñecos de madera regados por todo el lugar, había algunos agujeros en la madera de los instrumentos de pelea, las espadas de palo fierro estaban trozadas.

-¿Quién haría todo esto? – Indra pregunto exaltada.

-no lo sé, pero el tipo es bueno, destrozo todos los muñecos de entrenamiento, ni Tigresa lo había hecho – Mantis dijo rascándose la barbilla con una tenaza.

-seguro es un maestro del consejo que vino a ponernos alguna prueba – Song dijo con impresión.

-si seguimos hablando no averiguaremos por quien tanto alboroto, ¡sigamos! – Tigresa exclamo con firmeza.

Los demás asintieron y pasaron la parte de los pilares de madera bajando las escaleras para ver de quien había sido responsable de tanto desorden, cuando vieron de quien se trataba sintieron que se iban a desmayar por la gran impresión que se habían llevado, no se trataba de nadie más que Po, el panda, su amigo, su hermano, su padre, su amor.

El se hallaba golpeando el ultimo muñeco que quedaba en pie con una fuerza impresionante, su gesto era tranquilo y en total concentración, transmitía cierta ternura al verlo a los ojos color verde que todos amaban ver, al darse cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos dejo de golpear el muñeco y se giro lentamente hacia ellos, cuando los vio dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y alzo sus brazos con alegoría.

-hola que tal, me imagino que tienen tiempo sin verme amigos – exclamo de manera alegre.

Tigresa estaba con los ojos engrandecidos sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba con la fuerza de una tormenta, Indra estaba con la boca que le llegaba al suelo moviendo su cola con emoción , Song tenía los ojos engrandecidos con sus bigotes totalmente erizados, Mono y Mantis tenían una gota de sudor en su frente con el mismo gesto de las felinas, Grulla y Víbora rascaban sus ojos con la boca/pico abierto a más no poder, nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo, la panterita salió detrás de Tigresa y observo por que todos se habían quedado estáticos, al ver a Po, su padre, grito como loca y corrió a toda velocidad hacia él, dio un salto y brinco al pecho de Po abrazándose de él.

-¡PAPA!¡ERES TU!¡HAS VUELTO PAPA! – grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba con todas sus ganas.

Po sonrió tiernamente y abrazo a la panterita mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla derecha.

-tranquila pequeña, ya estoy aquí, no pasa nada – dijo en tono suave.

-¡papa! ¡como te extrañe papa! ¡te quiero mucho! – exclamo sin dejar de llorar aferrándose más a él.

-(risa divertida)… veo que tú fuiste la única que me extraño – bajo a la panterita pero la pequeña se reusaba a soltarlo por lo que la mantuvo en su pecho por más tiempo.

Los demás se acercaron sin poder creer lo que veían, se rascaban los ojos y agitaban su cabeza hacia los lados tratando de salir de su supuesto sueño, pero nada era fantasía, lo que veían era real.

-vamos Lucia, ya me has bañado con tus lagrimas – dijo alegre mientras la separaba un poco de él viéndola a los ojos.

-papi, creí que no volvería a verte, te extrañe tanto tiempo – se rasco los ojos con sus pequeñas patitas apartando toda lagrima de ellos.

-está bien, que me vas a hacer llorar si sigues así – dijo rascando su cabeza como siempre lo hacía.

-ya extrañaba que hicieras eso papi –

Bajo a la panterita de sus brazos y la puso a un lado de el aunque la pequeña se abrazo de su pierna de manera que nadie pudiera apartarla de él, Po suspiró negando con una sonrisa alegre, alzo su vista hacia los demás viéndolos con alegría.

-se que creen que están soñando, pero yo soy real, así que dejen de verme de esa manera que es incomodo – sonrió.

En un instante parecieron salir de el estado de shock en el que se hallaba y se abalanzaron sobre él tumbándolo de espaldas, las 3 felinas se quedaron estáticas viendo como Po era abrazado con alegoría por sus hermanos y Víbora.

-oigan está bien, ya me di cuenta que me extrañaron bastante, pero por favor… no puedo respirar – dijo en tono forzado por lo apretado que estaba.

-¡Po!¡estas vivo hermano, o nosotros estamos muertos en alguna clase de paraíso! – Mantis dijo recuperando su sentido bromista.

- creímos que esta vez sí habías muerto hermano, fue un golpe bajo para nosotros – Mono dijo separándose un poco del abrazo.

- ya lo sé Mono, siento que eso pasara, creo que soy responsable de que estén así-

-descuida hermano, no pasa nada, con volverte a ver es más que suficiente para alegrarnos la vida de nuevo – Grulla dijo sonriendo de nuevo en mucho tiempo.

-es increíble, tu lo eres todo Po, te debo una por volver a hacer sonreír a mi corazoncito emplumado – Víbora dijo dándole un beso a Grulla en el pico.

-está bien, eso no me lo esperaba, se nota que estuve ausente por un largo tiempo – dijo en tono relajado, pero le pareció extraño y algo nuevo el ver a esos dos besándose.

Ellos se separaron de Po y le tendieron la mano para que se levantara, el accedió gustoso y se paro con la ayuda de Mono, estos se hicieron a un lado dejando frente a él a las tres felinas más poderosas de toda china.

-Po, ¿en realidad eres tú? – Tigresa pregunto muy conmovida por la situación.

-supongo que sí, aunque mi rendimiento bajo mucho por no haber entrenado – contesto con una sonrisa.

Tigresa iba a saltar en sus brazos pero Indra y Song le ganaron el movimiento, estas se abrazaron de Po con mucha fuerza mientras lloraban no tan exageradamente como los demás lo habían hecho, Po correspondió el abrazo de las dos sonriéndoles alegremente.

-Po… si este es un sueño, te aseguro que es el más hermoso que he tenido en mi vida – Song dijo acariciando el pelaje de su pecho.

-me tenias tan agobiada, pensé en quitarme la vida solo para volver a estar a tu lado Po, te he extrañado demasiado - se acerco a él y le dio un beso largo en la mejilla.

Shifu entro en el salón con las manos en la espalda sonriendo alegremente.

-bueno ¿Qué tal les pareció nuestro visitante? – al ver que todos se hallaban felices con lagrimas en los ojos se contesto automáticamente la pregunta.

-creo que si me extrañaban maestro Shifu –

-ya veo, hubieras estado en el tiempo de nuestra crisis y hubieras sabido lo mucho que ha pasado durante tu ausencia, pero ahora que llegaste podemos estar tranquilos – dijo sonriendo levemente.|

-es halagador escuchar eso maestro, estoy feliz de estar de vuelta –

-Po, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer juntos, para empezar es reanudar lo que quedo pendiente en el valle – dijo Song mirándolo de manera soñadora.

-recuerda que también me debes una cita Po, y aun estoy esperando – Indra dijo con falsa molestia.

-lo-lo siento chicas, pero no fue mi culpa que esto sucediera, aunque prometo que tendré esa cita con ustedes – dijo de manera nerviosa al sentir a las felinas demasiado cerca de él.

Shifu observo la situación, giro su rostro levemente hacia su hija menor y observo que estaba con su típica vena marcada sobre su frente, apretaba los puños con fuerza y movía su cola de un lado a otro alertando a todos de su ira.

-bueno, ha sido una gran noticia pero Po necesita descansar ya que no durmió en toda la noche por estarle contando todo lo que sucedió, a si que síganme alumnos, podrán charlar con el después de su entrenamiento-

Los jóvenes asintieron con una sonrisa feliz y se pusieron a un lado de su maestro.

-eso va también para ustedes dos, ¡andando! – miro a Indra y a Song que todavía no se apartaban de Po.

Ellas accedieron muy a regañadientes no sin antes despedirse de Po de un beso, este se quedo parado, ligeramente confundido por lo que Shifu había dicho pero no le tomo importancia.

-¡hey!, espera un momento padre, ¿Qué hay de Tigresa? – miro a su hermana con recelo.

-ah, cierto, Po me dijo que tenía que hablar con ella de algo muy importante, por lo que se quedara con él durante el resto del día, espero que no los molesten o los castigare severamente – dijo con frialdad.

Los chicos parecieron tomarlo bien asintiendo con una sonrisa, pero las dos felinas gruñeron casi en susurro mientras hicieron un puchero de rezongo, Tigresa dibujo una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro cruzándose de brazos, Po se quedo aun mas confundido, el jamás menciono algo sobre hablar con ella de manera importante, Shifu le guiño el ojo a Tigresa con una sonrisa, ella le respondió con el mismo gesto.

-¿Qué esperan?, hay muchas cosas que hacer , empezando por comprar las provisiones de la semana, así que andando –

-¡si maestro Shifu! – dijeron todos excepto Po, Tigresa y Lucia.

Todos salieron del salón de los héroes dejando a los 3 solos, ahora que nadie más que la pequeña estaba presente Tigresa sonrió débilmente mientras dos lagrimas se dibujaban en sus ojos color carmín, dio un salto y se abalanzo sobre el de la misma manera que Lucia.

-¡ESTAS VIVO! – grito eufórica, abrió los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el – y me alegro mucho – completo con una sonrisa sin dejar de llorar.

Po la tomo en un fuerte abrazo correspondiendo al afecto de una manera muy diferente a la que lo hizo con los demás, ella incluso la panterita se llevaron una ligera impresión al verlo actuar de esa manera.

-siento hacerte sentir muchas veces de esta manera Tigresa, no merezco ser llamado amigo tuyo cuando te hecho sufrir tantas veces – dijo en tono suave.

Tigresa se abrazo más fuerte de él apretándolo un poco, sonrió de manera cálida mientras sobaba la espada de él con sus patas.

-no Po, está bien, no me he sentido tan sola durante este tiempo, he tenido una gran compañía – seco sus lagrimas y se aparto un poco volteando a ver a Lucia.

-con que eso sucedió ¿eh?, creo que me he perdido de mucho – también giro su vista hacia la panterita.

Tigresa se voltio de nuevo a él y lo observo detenidamente, había algo nuevo en el, ella podía sentirlo, sentía que algo era nuevo en su cara, lo observo de manera más detenida y de pronto pudo ver que sus ojos brillaron tomando un verde más luminoso.

Po se volteo de nuevo a ella y también tuvo esa misma impresión, sentía que ya había visto algo hace mucho tiempo en ella, como si la conociera desde que nació, la observo de manera más detenida y se impresiono al ver que sus ojos color carmín habían tomado un brillo especial haciéndolos sobresalir en su perfil.

Los dos seguían observándose de manera atenta, Tigresa ya sentía que lo amaba desde los 6 años, por lo que no le pareció extraño sentir esa cálida sensación que subía por su estomago como mariposas revoloteando y bajaba por su espalda como escalofrió, pero para Po fue la primera vez que sentía eso, era nuevo para él, al principio le fue incomodo pero poco a poco cedió a lo que ese sentimiento mandara.

-¡ah! ¡jem! – la panterita se golpeo el pecho como si tratara de aclarar su garganta.

En ese momento los dos azucarados apartaron su vista del otro, Tigresa escondió su rostro en el hombro de Po con un sonrojo que se podía notar claramente en sus mejillas anaranjadas, Po se quedo un poco confundido, pero su cuerpo quería seguir experimentando con aquel nuevo sentimiento, sacudió levemente su cabeza y giro su vista hacia la pequeña Lucia que los miraba con una sonrisita traviesa.

-¿Qué ocurre Lucia? – pregunto en voz baja.

-nada papi, pero tú y mama se quedaron hipnotizados hace un momento, por lo que los tuve que despertar – dijo con voz tierna.

Po alzo una ceja y volteo su rostro hacia la felina que se había sonrojado más aun.

-ella me llama así desde que tu… ya sabes… - dijo con voz tímida y avergonzada.

-bueno, no está mal aunque creo que ahora será más divertido – dijo Po con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Po? – pregunto en tono suave.

-supongo que será menos difícil cuidar a Lucia, espero que no haya sido una molestia para ti durante este tiempo – agacho su vista apenado.

-descuida Po, estoy feliz por cuidar de la pequeña y más ahora que me llama por su madre – contesto con ligero sonrojo.

-papa… mama… ¿podemos ir a comprar un helado? – pregunto de manera inocente.

-creí haberte dicho que tenias prohibido comer esas cosas con azúcar – dijo Po con tono serio.

-pero mama dijo que si podía comer siempre y cuando no me excediera – dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-exacto… Po no es buena idea que le prohíbas los caramelos a la pequeña, aunque siempre estoy vigilando que los consuma de manera moderada –

-(suspiro)… está bien, supongo que no está mal ir a comer después de tanto tiempo –

-entonces vamos, que me muero de hambre – exclamo la panterita sobándose su pequeño estomago.

-pero Song no está para cocinar, y yo soy pésima cocinando, y supongo que tu… - Po negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía – bueno… ¿entonces qué comeremos?.

Po pensó meditarlo un momento para después venírsele una idea a la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al valle a comer en algún restaurante?-

-no lo creo Po, Shifu no nos permite tener dinero, únicamente ahorramos lo que los habitantes del valle nos ofrecen por salvarlos, y yo no lo acepto porque se me hace un poco injusto hacerlo-

-te entiendo, yo pasaba por lo mismo cuando… - se cayó al instante al casi decir que recibía recompensas que negaba a aceptar cuando mataba a un bandido peligroso.

-¿Cuándo que Po? – lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-no… olvídalo, creo que mis cosas se quedaron en el cuarto así que vayamos –

- ah claro, ahora que lo recuerdo guarde tu ropa en mi… - se cayó al instante al casi decir que ella había guardado su ropa de la que se abrazaba por las noches.

-¿ en tu qué? – pregunto curioso.

-no, nada, sigamos –

-bien… Lucia, vámonos –

-papi, ¿me puedo subir en tu espalda?-

-claro pequeña, hazlo si quieres pero con cuidado por que podrías caerte-

La panterita se subió a la espalda de Po de un solo salto cayendo sentada sobre sus hombros con mucha precisión, cosa que lo dejo con gran impresión al ver con qué facilidad lo había hecho.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto con ligera impresión.

-ah cierto, Po, debo confesarte que en este tiempo que no estuviste le enseñe Kung fu a Lucia, y desde entonces ha mejorado bastante – sonrió volteando a ver a la pequeña felina.

-eso es impresionante, veo que eres buena peleando pequeña –

-así es papa, mama me ha enseñado a como defenderme de los malos con muchas técnicas bárbaras – exclamo con mucho entusiasmo.

-(risa con la boca cerrada)… y aun conservas el don de las palabras –

Tigresa rio levemente de igual manera que Po, la pequeña Lucia se sonrojo y abrazo a Po de la cabeza escondiendo su rostro por la vergüenza.

-entonces… ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-

-no entiendo lo que quieres decir-

-me imagino que mi padre te conto sobre tu muerte-

-ah… claro, pero, aun sigo sin entender-

-lo que quiero saber es que si fuiste a alguna clase de paraíso o algo por el estilo después de morir-

-mmm… ahora que lo mencionas… me es poco creíble que haya muerto, en realidad sigo sin creerlo, por logística un muerto se debe quedar muerto, espero me entiendas… haber… - se rasco la barbilla – no fui a ningún paraíso, siendo francos, no fui a ninguna parte, esta experiencia fue como si me hubiera quedado dormido y cuando desperté estaba acostado dentro de un cajón fúnebre – dijo con ligera confusión.

Tigresa frunció el entrecejo y negó levemente con la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior al recordar todo lo trágico que fue ese día, sacudió su cabeza esfumando esos malos recuerdos.

-bueno, eso ya no importa Po, lo que importa es que estas aquí conmigo y ahora no dejare que nadie te haga daño de nuevo – exclamo con firmeza.

Po la miro con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿lo harás? – pregunto en tono divertido.

-claro que lo hare, ahora me he vuelto más fuerte y podre enfrentar a cualquiera que amenace con hacernos daño – dijo en el mismo tono.

-está bien guerrera dragón, deposito mis esperanzas en ti – agrego en tono burlón.

-basta Po, no seas tonto – le dio un golpe en el hombro mientras se contagiaba del gesto alegre de él.

Lucia los miraba a los dos, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que ya estaban enamorados el uno del otro, únicamente faltaba un pequeño empujoncito, y ella era muy pequeña, perfecta para arreglar la situación.

-mmm… ¿papa?... ¿mama? – pregunto de manera inocente.

-¿si Lucia? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿podrían darse un beso? – pregunto con falsa timidez.

Al escuchar eso Tigresa sentía que su corazón golpeaba sus costillas bruscamente su sonrojo se elevo a un grado explosivo las piernas le temblaron levemente y los brazos se le acalambraron, Po por otro lado alzo una ceja un poco confundido pero asintió con la cabeza, no sin antes saber el por qué.

-em… ¿Por qué quieres que hagamos eso Lucia? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-bueno papa, como ya has de saber, los papas se dan besos, solo quiero saber como se ve, por favor – hizo un puchero poniendo una carita triste.

-eh… claro, supongo que no estará mal – contesto de la misma manera tranquila.

-espera Po, ¿seguro que quieres hacer eso? podría no gustarte – Tigresa dijo aun muy sonrojada.

-Tigresa… ¿estas roja?¿te sientes mal?, creo que tienes fiebre – acerco su mano a la frente de la felina haciendo que ella sudara por el calor que sus mejillas provocaban.

-dale un beso papa, eso le quitara lo rojo como por arte de magia – Lucia dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-no creo que ese sea el remedio, pero… puede funcionar –

Po se acerco lentamente a la felina y le dio un beso en la mejilla un poco dramático, Tigresa estaba que se derretía, su corazón bombeaba de manera drástica, el latir de él retumbaba en sus oídos, sus ojos carmín tomaron un brillo que se intensifico mas y mas, su cola se erizo quedando totalmente de punta, cerro sus ojos entrando a un paraíso que no creía existente en su mente, Po se aparto de el beso lentamente y observo que lo rojo ya se le había pasado justo como la panterita había dicho.

-vaya, funciono pero ¿Cómo supiste que eso funcionaria Lucia? – la miro con una ceja alzada.

-son cosas que yo y mama debemos saber únicamente – le guiño un ojo a Tigresa.

-Po, eso fue grandioso – se acerco a él y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

En Po no pareció tener mucho efecto pero el cosquilleo en su estomago volvió a él haciendo que sintiera una pequeña sensación de placer.

-mama, ahora me debes muchas galletas-

-si, ya lo sé Lucia, te comprare un jarrón en cuanto vayamos al valle – dijo con una sonrisa enorme y feliz.

-esperen un momento… ¿a qué se debe eso de las galletas? – Po pregunto.

-bueno, como dijo Lucia, son cosas que nosotras compartimos únicamente-

-mmm… está bien – dijo con ligero resentimiento.

Ya había llegado a las habitaciones, Po entro en la de huéspedes donde estaban sus pertenencias y las de Lucia justo como el las había dejado antes del incidente, tomo la bolsa regordeta con monedas de oro y saco 5 de ella, dejo la bolsa cerca de una repisa y pensó en cambiarse la ropa.

-esperen un momento, me pondré otra ropa, no tardo –

-está bien Po – Tigresa respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Po cambio su ropa a un pantalón negro y a una camisa desmangada color azul, se puso algunos vendajes alrededor de sus tobillos y amarro una banda blanca alrededor de su cintura para evitar que su pantalón se cayera, cuando estuvo listo salió de la habitación y vio que las dos felinas que más le importaban se hallaban platicando alegremente.

-¿Por qué tantas risas? – pregunto sonriendo.

-mi mami y yo estábamos platicando de cuando tío Mono se cayó de las mil escaleras y bajo rodando hasta el valle –

-(risa con la boca cerrada)… esa vez luche por no reírme ante los demás-

-y ¿Por qué no quisiste reír Tigresa? –

-bueno Po, no me gusta mostrar mis sentimientos frente a los demás, me da un poco de pena y va contra mi código – exclamo de manera tímida.

Po alzo una ceja y se acerco mas sentándose frente a las dos felinas.

-no veo el problema de reír frente a los demás Tigresa, es bueno para tu bienestar hacerlo, además que no viola ningún código que conozca – dijo con ligera confusión.

-bueno Po, es difícil decirlo, pero cuando llegue aquí teniendo la edad de Lucia me sucedieron muchas cosas que no me gustaría recordar ahora, y esas cosas me hicieron creer que mostrar sentimientos es de débiles – respondió cabizbaja.

Po y Lucia se miraron con extrañeza, luego giraron su atención hacia la felina que tenía un gesto triste, Lucia se acerco a ella y se abrazo de su cintura viéndola con una sonrisa acogedora.

-no te preocupes mami, yo hare que recuperes esa capacidad, te quiero mucho y no me gusta tener una mama triste – exclamo con una sonrisa tierna.

Tigresa la miro con una sonrisa cálida y correspondió el abrazo de la pequeña dándole un beso en la frente provocando que diera un ronroneo, lo cual le causo un poco de gracia.

-entiendo por lo que pasaste Tigresa, tu historia no es muy diferente de la mía –

Las dos felinas voltearon su rostro a Po confundidas, ambas se acercaron a él y le dieron un abrazo amoroso, lo que le causo un poco de impresión, el se recargo en la pared de madera, Tigresa se recostó en su pecho pasando su brazo por su cintura, Lucia se recostó en medio de ambos sintiéndose muy acogida, sin embargo Po no cambiaba su rostro melancólico.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió Po? – Tigresa pregunto entre curiosa y feliz de estar muy cerca de el.

-fue cuando tenía 15 años…-

#######

**"Pueblo de Kakutzo, China"**

_.-16 años atrás-._

Mai se encontraba meditando junto a un pequeño lago que se hallaba cerca del pueblo, el área era rodeada por bastantes áreas frondosas cubiertas en un mismo color verde claro, el zumbido de los aleteos se escuchaban armonizando todo el panorama, pero algo hizo que se alertara, era el zumbido de un objeto aproximándose a él a mucha velocidad, se paro sin abrir sus ojos y alzo su mano estirando sus dedos, el objeto que se dirigía a él era una shuriken de 5 picos, sin mirar la detuvo atrapándola entre sus dedos índice y medio.

-van a tener que hacer un mayor esfuerzo si quieren sorprenderme – exclamo con firmeza.

-ha vamos, eso es imposible, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –

De entre los vastos crepúsculos salió un Chidan de estatura promedio con una figura en forma.

-(risa con la boca cerrada)… no han aprendido a ser sigilosos, incluso creo que hicieron más ruido que la vez anterior-

-si claro… pero la próxima vez será diferente y podrías salir lastimado así que mantén los ojos abiertos – dijo en tono burlón.

-tu también puedes salir Kala, fuiste a la primera que descubrí –

Después del Chidan salió una joven lince de pelaje gris con manchas y franjas color negro, sus ojos eran verdes como los de él, Mai abrió sus ojos y se dio media vuelta cruzado de brazos.

-Mai estás haciendo trampa, primero vez donde nos escondemos y luego así adivinas de donde vienen los ataques – Kala dijo con tono de rezongo.

-concuerdo con ella Mai, ahora debes darnos más ventaja – mascullo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿quieren que les de mas ventaja?, eso sería que yo me quitara la vida frente a ustedes sin motivo alguno porque, más ventajas no les puedo dar ya-

-claro que puedes – el Chidan contradijo rápidamente.

-Roa, entonces dime ¿Qué ventaja no les he dado?, y quizás así considere darles otra ventaja-

-mmm… bueno, para empezar no nos has dado la ventaja sobre tapar tus oídos-

-si ese es el problema, me tapare los oídos considerando que es la ultima ventaja que tendrán de mi ya que si siguen niñeando así, no mejoraran en nada – dijo en tono firme.

-muy bien, entonces hazlo – Kala dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Mai suspiro con molestia y se puso una banda alrededor de los ojos, unas esposa en sus manos por detrás de su espalda y por ultimo tapo sus oídos con una venda, esas eran las ventajas que les daba para así que ellos lograran vencerlo.

-ahora sí, estoy esperando sus ataques – exclamo con desesperación.

Roa fue el primero en lanzarle una patada directo al abdomen, Mai la desvió con mucha facilidad al mismo tiempo que se daba una voltereta, en el aire le dio una leve patada a Roa haciendo que se hiciera hacia atrás por el impacto , Kala aprovecho dando un salto por encima de los dos, saco un cuchillo de un portador que llevaba adherido a su cintura y trato de clavárselo en el abdomen, Mai cayó sobre su pie izquierdo alzando el derecho de manera recta, la felina se aproximaba a él rápidamente, el detuvo el cuchillo con la planta de su protector desviándolo de la mano de ella, dio un salto y empujo a la felina hacia atrás con su rodilla derecha, para entonces Roa se hallaba detrás de el con una katana, le lanzo un tajo directo al cuello, Mai doblo su pierna izquierda atrapando el filo del arma entre su pantorrilla, jaloneo el arma provocando que el Chidan la soltara, Kala se puso de pie y brinco tratando de darle un golpe en la barbilla, Mai se desvió hacia atrás evadiendo el ataque, soltó la katana y estiro su pierna hacia el frente dándole una patada en el abdomen, Kala y Roa cayeron en el suelo haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-y ni así pudieron golpearme chicos, necesitan dedicarle más tiempo a su entrenamiento – dijo en tono serio.

-oh viejo vamos, el pelear no lo es todo en esta vida, tampoco asesinar – exclamo sobándose el estomago por el dolor.

-concuerdo con Roa "auugh", esta vez si me dolió –

-quizás tengan razón, pero no es tiempo para ponerse a pensar en tonterías –

Mai se sentó en la fina maleza que daba como desenfunde al lago cristalina que denotaba una bella naturaleza.

-ya casi es hora de volver, Laux estará de pocos pelos si no volvemos –

-Mai pero si el cuartel está a pocos metros de nuestra ubicación, no tardaremos mucho en llegar de vuelta-

-ya lo sé Roa, pero quiero evitarles los problemas a ustedes dos, y también a mí, no creo poder contenerme si es que algo llega a convertirse en una discusión-

-se me olvidaba que eres un poco impaciente para ese tipo de situaciones-

-no únicamente para eso Kala, nuestro amigo tiene poca paciencia para todo ¿cierto Mai?-

-tu lo has dicho Roa – se quito las esposas y las vendas de su rostro.

-supongo que no está mal ir a dar una vuelta al pueblo, he escuchado que hoy hay una feria que está de visita –

Al decir eso, Kala y Roa brincaron de la emoción y se tomaron en un abrazo muy emotivo, aunque el Chidan se sonrojo por tener a la felina entre sus brazos, Mai se levanto de la maleza y tomo su espada que se hallaba recargada sobre un fino roble de madera.

-si quieren que eso suceda debemos volver rápido al cuartel, ya va a atardecer-

-estamos en eso Mai –

Los 3 volvieron al cuartel que se hallaba centrado en el pueblo de Kakutzo, llegaron al cabo de 20 minutos después, en la entrada se hallaba seco sentado en una silla de bambú mirándolos fríamente.

-hola jovencitos, los esperábamos más temprano – mascullo con frialdad.

-nos alargamos en el entrenamiento, eso es todo –

-sabes cuales fueron las ordenes de Laux, Mai, debiste haber llegado hace más de dos horas, y ahora te castigara por desobedecer – dijo el lince mofándose con una sonrisa.

-(risa con la boca cerrada)… el viejo Laux, siempre tratando de controlar a los demás con métodos tan insignificantes como los castigos, paso de esta –

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir panda? – mascullo con odio.

-bueno, nosotros tenemos planes para esta tarde, he decidido llevar a Kala y a Roa conmigo a la feria del pueblo – contesto en tono tranquilo.

-así es, por fin se decidió a salir de las penumbras – Kala dijo con una sonrisa.

-oOOooh, el señor de la oscuridad se está volviendo divertido – Roa dijo en tono burlón.

Zeko se acerco a los dos dándoles una advertencia de que no fueran con él, pero Mai escucho todo, incluso cuando dijo sucio panda con desprecio.

-ellos irán conmigo Zeko, no necesitan de tu permiso para hacerlo – dijo en tono tranquilo.

-veamos qué opina Laux de esto –

Los 4 entraron en el palacio y se dirigieron a la oficina donde Laux se hallaba bebiendo sake como era de suponerse, los 4 entraron y todos hicieron una reverencia excepto Mai.

-hola jovenes guerreros, ya se estaban tardando en llegar – dijo con calma.

-no es necesario contarles a todos el por qué de nuestro retraso – Mai dijo con una mirada fría.

-bueno, no esperaba otra respuesta, ¿quieres un poco? – le ofreció una copa de ese sake.

-no… no he bebido mucho últimamente, empiezo a dejar ese vicio – relajo sus hombros dejando caer su espada a los lados-

-no importa, algún día aprenderás que esto es necesario para vivir – él se bebió la copa de un sorbo.

-como sea, ¿Dónde está Yamaha? Necesito entregarle su espada – señalo el arma que estaba recargada en su espalda.

-ah… cierto, Yamaha me dijo que quería hablar contigo en privado, te está esperando en el área de entrenamiento – Laux lo miro detenidamente con su único ojo.

-oye… ¿y que hay sobre ir a la feria? – Kala pregunto en tono de rezongo.

-ah… eso, Zeko podrá acompañarlos ya que él se quería quedar con el lugar –

Miro al lince con ojos penetrantes, este sonrió victorioso mientras asentía abruptamente cual hambriento a punto de comer.

-eres un mentiroso Mai, dijiste que irías con nosotros – Roa dijo con resentimiento.

-lo siento chicos, pero necesito hablar con Yamaha a solas – les dedico una mirada sincera.

Después de discutir por la situación, Kala y Roa accedieron muy a regañadientes, se fueron del lugar hablando en tono de fastidio entre ellos, Mai se retiro al área de entrenamiento donde Yamaha lo esperaba dejando a Laux y a Zeko solos.

-alista lo necesario para lo que planeamos – dijo Laux con tono frio.

-yo estoy más que listo, he preparado las dagas envenenadas para esta misma noche – dijo Zeko con una mirada asesina.

-ese imbécil nos ha traicionado, y sabes perfectamente como se paga la traición – mascullo con rencor.

-sigo sin entender por qué decidiste matar a tu propio amigo, con el que empezaste este negocio –

-yo y Yamaha hemos sido amigos desde que éramos cachorros, decidimos hacer esto para ganar dinero fácil, pero estos últimos años se ha vuelto blando, ahora dice que lucha por el bien de los débiles, eso realmente me enfurece, por eso debe morir antes de que decida ponerse en contra de nosotros –

-entiendo Laux, será un placer matar a tu mejor amigo – dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-¿sabes?... para ser felinos… nosotros somos unas serpientes – dijo Laux en tono seco.

-(risa cínica)… me halaga que pienses eso de mi, bien dicen que los sabios piensan de la misma manera –

Laux tomo dos copas y las sirvió hasta casi desbordarse con sake, le entrego una a Zeko y las chocaron-

-¡por la muerte de Yamaha! Y ¡la prosperidad de este negocio! – exclamo Laux en tono malévolo.

Ambos se bebieron todo el liquido embriagante de un solo sorbo, se sentaron en una silla diferente observándose.

-y después matamos al panda estúpido ¿verdad?-

-no lo sé Zeko, ese panda ha mantenido nuestro negocio en pie, de hecho es casi como decir que nos está haciendo ricos de manera fácil-

-mmm…. Supongo que sí, pero ya lo consideraste me imagino-

-ah claro, pero no sé cuando llegara el día de su muerte, aunque lo tendré en mente…-

Mai se hallaba caminando apresuradamente con dirección al área de entrenamiento, Yamaha lo quería ver lo más pronto posible, el era un leopardo algo viejo y con varias cicatrices como marcas de lo que fueron sus muchos enfrentamientos, era frio y calculador por consecuencia de su trabajo, pero con Mai todo cambiaba, desde que lo conoció había tomado un cierto cariño hacia él como el hijo que nunca tuvo, cuando se dio cuenta de las grandes habilidades que el joven panda tenia no dudo en entrenarlo con todo lo que sabía volviéndolo así un asesino profesional, justo como él lo era, lo entreno día a día desde que llego al cuartel y se recupero de sus heridas , lo que le impresiono fue que se recobro en 3 días y su cuerpo se restauro por completo a pesar de los huesos rotos y las heridas profundas que tenía en todas sus extremidades, pensó que fuera cual fuera el lio en el que ese panda se metió, realmente fue grande.

Mai también se había acercado emocionalmente a él, aunque no lo demostrara, siempre le gustaba aprender del viejo leopardo, ya que en cada entrenamiento tenía algo nuevo para enseñarle, ya fuera un movimiento de pelea o algún truco para envolverse en los diferentes ecosistemas que la naturaleza les pusiera de prueba, le gustaba la forma en la que Yamaha usaba su espada, hacia movimientos rápidos, elegantes y letales, el leopardo observo que el también tenía grandes habilidades para usar todo tipo de armas, se dio cuenta de que Mai era un guerrero nato y un asesino profesional sin siquiera saberlo.

-saludos Yamaha, ¿me necesitabas para algo? – pregunto en tono firme.

El leopardo estaba adiestrando sus habilidades con una vara Bo, al escuchar la voz del panda se detuvo y relajo sus músculos tranquilamente, dejo el arma en una estantería y se acerco a él a pasos lentos.

-hola Mai, que bueno que te reportas rápido – dijo con pequeña alegría.

-Laux me aviso que necesitabas hablar conmigo por lo que vine lo más rápido que pude – dijo en tono alegre.

-ah cierto, quería enseñarte lo que concluirá con tu entrenamiento de manera definitiva-

Mai alzo una ceja confundido, pensó en lo que Yamaha había dicho ¿acaso menciono su último entrenamiento?, por alguna razón no le agrado nada la idea, pero asintió y se acerco mas a él.

-me alegra escuchar eso, ya teníamos una semana sin entrenar juntos –

-bueno Mai, antes que nada debo decirte que me impresiona la manera tan rápida en la que progresaste en tus entrenamientos, jamás había conocido a alguien que llegara en 4 años a este nivel, siendo que yo me demore 20 en hacerlo –

Mai sonrió y asintió con la cabeza invitándolo a proseguir con lo que tenía que decirle.

-como sea, hoy aprenderás lo último que se, ya has aprendido a sobrevivir en todos los tipos de ambientes que existen, también has desarrollado todos tus sentidos a un nuevo nivel, aprendiste a usar todo tipos de armas, juntando todas esas habilidades te convertiste en un asesino perfecto, estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo-

-gracias por tus palabras Yamaha, realmente me alegra saber eso, aunque la parte de sobrevivir en todo tipo de ecosistemas me resulto lo más difícil, recuerdo cuando viajamos al monte Gélido, cuando viajamos a tierra de nadie, al nuevo mundo, cuando naufragamos por el mar muerto, todo eso me convirtió en lo que soy, un asesino perfecto – exclamo con una sonrisa creciente.

Al escuchar eso Yamaha cambio su sonrisa por un gesto serio y a la vez preocupado, se acerco a él y recargo una mano en su hombro.

-precisamente hoy te enseñare algo que tiene que tiene relación con esa personalidad del asesino sin emociones –

Mai alzo una ceja y frunció el entrecejo, Yamaha sonrió y le dio una suave palmada en la mejilla.

-mira Mai, lo que te voy a enseñar es una técnica que me tomo 40 años en desarrollar, es la más poderosa que tengo y es única, ya que yo la puedo usar únicamente-

Mai asintió con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-pero antes que nada necesito que me des mi espada-

-ah claro, perdona, se me olvido… - se sintió avergonzado.

-descuida, no pasa nada hijo – dijo Yamaha, sonriendo al ver la reacción del panda.

Mai retiro el portador junto con la espada de su espalda y le hizo entrega de ella a Yamaha, este retiro el arma del portador dejando que emitiera un leve rechinido que mostraba lo filosa que era.

-muy bien Mai, necesito que prestes atención… a esta técnica la bautice con el nombre de Zandatsu-

-¿Zandatsu?-

-así es, esta técnica la puedes emplear únicamente con esta espada-

-y ¿tiene que ser con esa nomas?-

-bueno, en realidad no lo sé, no lo he practicado con otra espada pero supongo que sí, también funciona-

-entiendo-

-mira, esta técnica se basa en usar la espada en un movimiento desesperado, por lo que no lo uses si no es necesario –

-entendido-

-tienes que concentrar todo tu chi en un solo punto de tu cuerpo, en este caso en tus brazos y manos – tomo la espada y se puso en guardia dando un suspiró.

-interesante – Mai afilo su vista observando detalladamente cada movimiento que Yamaha hacia.

-no debes forzar tu cuerpo porque si lo haces, dejaras que tu chi sea expulsado por otra parte desperdiciándolo y como consecuencia, te cansaras y estarás servido en bandeja de plata para el enemigo-

-¿quieres decir que solo puedo usar el movimiento una sola vez?-

-lamentablemente si, esta técnica consume una gran cantidad de chi, aunque… pienso que tu podrías usarla más de una vez-

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto interesado.

-eh notado que tu chi es muy superior, incluso más que el mío-

-eso es imposible Yamaha, tu eres más fuerte que yo y lo has demostrado en incontables ocasiones – afirmo con una mirada seria.

-no lo creo Mai, pero dejemos eso para después… para efectuar la técnica, necesitas mantener tu cuerpo y mente conectados, una vez que lo hagas, desvías el chi de tus manos a el arma y estarás listo para usar la técnica-

-eso suena interesante-

-y se pone más cuando vez a lo que me refiero cuando digo que esta es una técnica letal y por consecuencia, desesperada-

-¿podrías mostrarme?-

-claro Mai, primero lo hare yo y después lo harás tu ¿entendido?-

Mai asintió con una enorme sonrisa, Yamaha también lo hizo y después cerró los ojos, empezó a concentrarse apagando todos sus sentidos, de pronto dejo de escuchar los sonidos, abrió los ojos y todo estaba congelado, incluso Mai que se quedo de piedra, apretó su espada con fuerza y se dirigió a un roble que se hallaba colgado a unos pasos de él, le apunto con el filo y se preparo para el ataque.

-Zandatsu – exclamo en tono de susurro, le dio cuatro espadazos atravesando el material por completo, pero siguió inmóvil, cerro sus ojos de nuevo y cuando los abrió todo volvió a su velocidad normal, de pronto el roble se dividió en 4 pedazos cayendo al suelo rápidamente, Mai se acerco de un salto con un gesto que expresaba su gran impresión.

-eso fue asombroso Yamaha – exclamo en tono de emoción.

-espera un momento ¿te diste cuenta de lo que paso?-

-casi no pude ver por la rapidez con la que lo hiciste, pero si alcance a observar cuando golpeaste el madero con tu espada –

-vaya…(¿como es posible que se haya dado cuenta?, se supone que esta técnica te corta en pedazos a la velocidad del sonido, es imposible que haya visto mis movimientos)… ahora es tu turno Mai, ten – le entrego la espada.

Mai la tomo con su mano derecha y camino hasta el siguiente roble que era aun más grueso que el que corto Yamaha, hizo exactamente lo que vio en el, separo sus piernas e irguió sus hombros, envió la espada a su lado derecho tomándola firmemente, cuando estuvo listo cerró los ojos concentrándose y perdiendo conexión con el mundo, cuando dejo de escuchar toda clase de sonido los abrió y se impresiono al ver que todo se había quedado congelado a su alrededor, movió un poco su mirada y observo que las gotas de agua quedaban suspendidas en el aire

-(¡es increíble! Pero… debo concentrarme y cortar el madero)… Zandatsu – dijo en tono tranquilo.

Lanzo el espadazo y seguido de ese vinieron 8 mas, cuando termino cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir regresando a la velocidad normal, el madero se partió en 11 pedazos que cayeron en el suelo abruptamente.

Yamaha tenía una expresión de gran impresión en el rostro, una gota de sudor cayo de su frente a su hombro.

-tu lo… lo lograste… realmente lo lograste… es increíble y-y y al primer intento – exclamo con voz entrecortada.

-supongo que si soy bueno después de… - no termino por qué sintió una enorme fatiga recorrer su cuerpo.

Cayo sobre sus rodillas dejando caer la espada a un lado, posiciono sus brazos en el suelo apoyando su peso, respiraba con la boca abierta mientras tenía los ojos engrandecidos, las gotas de sudor parecían no terminar, Yamaha se acerco a él con una sonrisa cálida y le dio de palmadas en la espalda.

-te lo dije hijo, esto podría darte un enorme cansancio, eso es lo último que te voy a enseñar, espero que te sea de utilidad – agrego en tono alegre.

-gracias "pant" no te "pant" decepcionare "pant" Yamaha "pant" –

-descansa chico, no sobre esfuerces tu cuerpo o terminaras lastimándolo, siéntate –

Mai obedeció recuperando el aliento, Yamaha se sentó frente a él con un semblante serio apretó los puños haciendo crujir sus rígidos huesos.

-Mai… quiero hablar contigo seriamente de algo-

-¿Qué es Yamaha?-

-¿recuerdas que te entrene para ser un asesino profesional durante todo este tiempo?-

-así es, debo estar listo para cualquier situación que ponga en riesgo nuestra seguridad-

-bueno, de eso quería hablar exactamente contigo –

Mai alzo una ceja confundido pero siguió escuchando al viejo leopardo.

-he sido tu maestro durante 5 años Mai, y no hay día que no haya estado orgulloso de poder haberte enseñado cada cosa que se, pero hay algo en lo que me equivoque…-

-¿de qué hablas Yamaha?-

-bueno, no debí educarte con esa mentalidad, de ser un asesino frio y sin emociones, ese no es el verdadero camino hijo, yo lo he aprendido demasiado tarde, pero tu tienes oportunidad de cambiar esos hechos, de convertir a ese asesino en un héroe, de salvar personas en lugar de matarlas, de ayudar a los débiles en vez de atemorizarlos, yo he aprendido a hacerlo pero no puedo lograrlo porque mi vejes me lo impide, pero tu sigues siendo joven y fuerte, debes de cambiar el camino, las ideas, debes renovar todo tu camino, reconstruirlo, no te pido que dejes el trabajo, pero lo que si te pido… es que dejes de matar a las personas por motivos insignificantes como venganzas o envidias, este negocio lo ha montado Laux para ayudar a esos sujetos a ejecutar sus planes de erradicar a alguien más del planeta-

-entiendo Yamaha, yo también he sentido eso últimamente, lo cual me vuelve un poco inseguro de mi mismo, no deseo matar personas inocentes, quiero ayudarlas, pero me estaba equivocando en la manera de hacerlo, ahora sé que he cometido un error y tratare de enmendarlo defendiendo a los que no pueden hacerlo –

-bien hijo, que bueno que pienses así, pero eso no quiere decir que te conviertas en santo, claro que habrá momentos en los que si ocupes asesinar a tus oponentes, pero de ahí en adelante, tu tienes la decisión hijo – sobo su cabeza.

-gracias Yamaha, por ayudarme a pensar mejor-

-cambiando de tema, te tengo un regalo que llevas bien merecido desde hace tiempo –

Mai dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto levemente emocionado.

-quiero que conserves mi espada – señalo el arma que se hallaba en las manos de Mai.

-pero… como… seguro que… - no alcanzaba a formular la oración debido a su gran impacto.

-(risa con la boca cerrada)… así es Mai, esa espada ha sido muy leal a mí, nunca me fallo y pase con ella muchos campos de batalla, pero las cosas no envejecen como yo, por eso es tiempo que alguien más le de uso, un uso correcto, no como el que yo le di manchándola con sangre inocente – dijo con melancolía.

Mai asintió con un gesto conmovido, se sentía feliz, orgulloso, triste, apreciado, ese espada tenía un gran valor para él, por solo ser de Yamaha, su gran maestro desde que tenía memoria, acepto el regalo gustoso, Yamaha le hiso entrega del portador, en la guardo en el objeto y la coloco en su espalda abrochando en tirante a su camisa.

-gracias Yamaha, esto significa mucho para mí, no sé como agradecerte lo feliz que me siento – dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

-no es nada chico, pero recuerda darle un uso correcto, es lo único que te pido, para mí ya es tarde, únicamente me queda arrepentirme por el mal que hice y esperar a que los de allá arriba se apiaden de mi alma – sonrió igual que Mai.

-entendido-

-bueno, ya puedes retirarte, yo necesito ir a hablar con Laux de algunos asuntos que quedaron pendientes-

-si maestro y… gracias – se acerco al leopardo y le dio un abrazo que transmitía lo agradecido que estaba.

Yamaha estaba sorprendido, fue la primera vez que alguien le daba un afecto, bajo un poco su vista y observo a Mai abrazándolo cálidamente, correspondió el abrazo con una enorme sonrisa y le dio una palmada en la espalda, Mai se aparto de él y se encamino a su habitación.

-(gracias hijo, tu fuiste el que me hiso cambiar y arrepentirme de todo el mal que hice… pero algo me dice que tu estas destinado a algo más…) – sin más que pensar, Yamaha se encamino hasta la oficina de Laux, pero lo que no sabía era que iba camino a su muerte.

La sorpresa de la noticia fue enorme, esa noche hallaron el cuerpo de Yamaha tirado en las entradas del cuartel, pronto se corrió la voz por todo el pueblo, los aldeanos y soldados del cuartel hicieron un enorme tumulto rodeando la escena, Laux y Zeko tenían una sonrisa placentera dibujada en el rostro, Mai noto esto sin embargo no lo tomo a mayores, camino entre todos abriéndose paso hasta llegar al cuerpo de su maestro, cuando lo vio frente a él no pudo más que entristecer enormemente, se dejo caer en sus rodillas abrazando el cuerpo del viejo leopardo, al hacerlo sintió mojado el pelaje de sus manos, se las observo y vio la sangre que salía de las heridas de Yamaha, pero noto algo mas, un liquido viscoso color turquesa que se mezclaba con la sangre, acerco su mano a su nariz y olio dicho liquido, era veneno, entonces supo que alguien había planeado su muerte, quien haya sido tenía un amplio conocimiento en la botánica puesto que conocía a la perfección el veneno más letal de las plantas, alzo su vista buscando a un culpable entre los soldados, pero no había nadie lo suficientemente habilidoso para hacer el trabajo sin dejar algún rastro, se aparto de sus pensamientos y abrazo el cuerpo de su maestro mientras una lagrima se dibujaba en su rostro.

-lo siento Mai, yo también lo echaré de menos –

Mai alzo su vista y observo a Laux a un lado de el, por alguna razón no tenía un semblante triste como los demás, lo que le causo cierta curiosidad.

-era un buen hombre, y un buen amigo, te prometo que hallaremos al culpable y le haremos pagar por sus crímenes-

-¡no!... déjalo así, yo me hare cargo de buscarlo… y cuando lo encuentre… -

Bajo su rostro de nuevo hacia Yamaha, lo miro un poco mas para después dejarlo en el suelo, se paro y saco su espada.

-de ahora en adelante, esta es mi herramienta de justicia, no usada en furia, no usada en venganza y no usada para reclamar sangre de inocentes – su tono de voz se transformo a uno ronco – cuando encuentre al responsable, mis manos harán el trabajo, no mi espada – agrego con ira contenida.

Laux no pudo evitar estremecerse ante las palabras frías del panda, recobro su postura para no tratar de levantar alguna sospecha.

-¡Mai!, ahí estas amigo – Roa salió de entre el tumulto.

-Mai… espero que estés bien, lo siento mucho – Kala le imito acercándose más al panda.

-no… necesito estar solo, los veré después – dicho esto salió de entre el tumulto caminando con dirección al bosque.

#######

**"Valle de la Paz, China"**

._-tiempo actual-._

-¡¿Po?!-

-¡Papa! –

Gritaron las dos felinas al mismo tiempo, Po reacciono saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba, sacudió su cabeza levemente y volteo a mirarlas confundido.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto en tono desconcertado.

-que te quedaste estático por un momento, parece como si te hubieras metido en tu mente – dijo Tigresa.

-ha, perdona, es que estaba recordando algo –

-¿se podría saber qué? – pregunto interesada.

-no es nada, olvídenlo, mejor hay que ir a desayunar al valle, que ya me ha dado hambre – dijo poniendo una sonrisa cálida.

Lucia y Tigresa se miraron confundidas pero asintieron ignorando el tema.

-entonces… ¿te gusto el beso papa? – pregunto la panterita con una sonrisita traviesa.

-¿huh?... ah sí claro, fue especial – dijo con un poco de desinterés.

Al escuchar eso Tigresa se sonrojo mas haciéndolo notorio sobre su pelaje anaranjado, la panterita se tomo de la mano de ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Tigresa le agradeció rascando su cabeza como le gustaba.

-mmm… y ¿Qué comeremos? – pregunto Lucia.

-bueno, no lo sé, quizás Po deba elegir… ¿Qué opinas? – miro a Po con media sonrisa.

Po se quedo pensando haciendo un poco de memoria, se remonto hasta donde vivía en el orfanato junto a Tigresa, recordó que a ella le encantaba el tofu y un vaso de leche caliente, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces cuando se decidió.

-tengo una mejor idea, ¿Qué tal si yo les preparo el desayuno? –

Tigresa y Lucia se miraron con extrañeza, desde que conocían a Po jamás lo habían visto tocar alguna herramienta de cocina.

-papi… ¿tu sabes cocinar? –

-así es Lucia, cuando era joven aprendí a cocinar, ya que en mis entrenamientos era básico saber hacerlo para sobrevivir una semana sin más que mi espada y el bosque que me rodeaba-

-¿quieres decir que aprendiste a cocinar a la fuerza para no morir de hambre?-

-así como lo dices Tigresa, creo que les gustara lo que tengo en mente, en especial a ti – dijo con una sonrisa.

-ah… yo… gracias Po – Tigresa contesto con un leve sonrojo.

La panterita se acerco a ella con una mirada picara.

-creo que mi papa está loco por ti mama – le dijo en un pequeño susurro.

-no lo creo – dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa divertida.

Ya en la cocina, Po se puso a cocinar usando sus grandes habilidades para preparar los alimentos, alzaba cuchillos y trastos, cortaba verduras y frutas con mucha precisión, después les agrego algo más que solo el sabia, durante el tiempo que vivió con Kala, se dio cuenta que al agregarle un poco de carne como sazonador a sus alimentos, hacia que la felina se volviera loca y disfrutara el tripe sus comidas, por lo que si ella era una felina, Lucia y Tigresa también lo eran y por consecuencia tendría el mismo resultado, aunque para él, tuviera ese sazonador o no, la comida siempre le sabia igual, excepto cuando probaba algún tipo de alimento marítimo, como el sushi, termino de cocinar lo que era tofu, sopa, y algo de Shop-suey, camino con los enormes platillos en la mesa colocándolos al centro de las dos felinas.

-¡waow!... papa, te has lucido cocinando – dijo la panterita con los ojos enormes al ver los platillos tan exquisitos.

-tu lo tienes todo Po, incluso eres un excelente cocinero – dijo Tigresa muy impresionada.

Po sirvió 3 platos de sopa y los puso en la mesa, se sentó en una silla haciendo que las dos felinas se sentaran junto a él, Tigresa a su derecha y Lucia a su izquierda.

-y esperan a probar la sopa, creo que les gustara igual… además… prepare tus dos alimentos favoritos – saco una jarra de vidrio llena con leche – tofu y leche ¿lo recuerdas? – miro a Tigresa con una sonrisa.

-si Po, lo recuerdo perfectamente – dijo muy sonrojada.

-¡hey!, a mí nunca me diste eso – dijo Lucia haciendo un puchero de hija celosa.

-está bien Lucia, aquí esta, uno para ti – le acerco un vaso a ella.

-Papa… no alcanzo – dijo un poco apenada.

-oh se me olvido – Tigresa se levanto y tomo a Lucia sentándosela en sus piernas, acerco los alimentos de ella a su lado.

Po las miro con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!... ella está acostumbrada a comer así – agrego con vergüenza.

-de acuerdo, pues prueben la sopa –

Las dos felinas obedecieron, tomaron su cuchara y le dieron un sorbo a la sopa, al hacerlo se quedaron congeladas saboreando ese exquisito sazón que jamás habían probado en sus vidas, los ojos se les dilataron, siguieron saboreándolo por un momento más, después de hacerlo le dieron otro sorbo a la sopa pasando por esa misma cálida sensación.

-entonces… ¿Qué les pareció? – pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-está realmente delicioso – dijo Tigresa con alegoría.

-papa… esto es lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida, ni Song cocina tan rico como tu – dijo la panterita.

-eso quiere decir que si, supongo – sonrió divertidamente.

-tonto… - Tigresa hizo lo mismo.

-pues entonces, hay que desayunar – tomo su cuchara y empezó a beber de la sopa.

Los 3 tomaron su desayuno alegremente, Lucia comió muy apresuradamente sin mencionar que Po tuvo que servirle dos veces más, Tigresa también disfruto del tofu y la sopa, Po reía de manera burlona al ver a las dos felinas con gotas de leche balanceándose sobre sus bigotes, Lucia quien hizo un puchero evitando comer tofu, Tigresa y Po jugando a limpiar la cara de los otros con la servilleta, así se pasaron todo el desayuno, disfrutándolo como una familia feliz, Po que por primera vez sabía lo que era divertirse con los demás lo hiso con mucha felicidad, terminaron y se fueron al patio principal a disfrutar de las vistas al valle.

-(suspiro)… es raro… - dijo Tigresa perdiendo su vista en el valle.

-¿Qué es lo raro? – pregunto Po con una ceja alzada.

-bueno… todo lo que ha pasado… tu muerte, tu habilidad de curar a los demás… son cosas que no cualquiera creería… a mi me cuesta trabajo hacerlo – dijo con en tono agobiado.

Po se sentó a la par de los escalones meditando las palabras de la felina, ella tenía razón, todo lo que paso, lo que estaba pasando, no eran cosas normales, pero todo debía tener una explicación, las cosas sucedían por algún motivo, eso lo dejo muy pensativo.

-tienes razón… todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que me ha pasado… no sé explicarlo… nadie creería todo lo que hemos vivido… me pregunto si ya se habrán dado cuenta que estoy vivo de nuevo, sin siquiera saber que morí alguna vez… todo esto es muy extraño-

-ustedes dos son muy aburridos, iré a leer los rollos de aventuras que están en el palacio – dijo Lucia caminando hasta el salón de los héroes.

-como te decía… pienso que todavía sigo siendo una niña, que estoy soñando y que estoy a punto de despertar, pero no, sigo aquí – dijo aun mas angustiada.

Po la rodeo con su brazo dándole una sensación de calidez única para ella.

-Tigresa… para mí las cosas no juegan muy diferente, pienso que todo esto no existe, pero me doy cuenta de que si – agacho su rostro con algo de tristeza.

Tigresa recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él mirando al valle de nuevo.

-recuerdo el tiempo que viví en el orfanato, antes de conocerte, realmente fue la etapa más desagradable de mi vida – ahora su tono sonada débil.

-a mi me gustaría saber más de mi… pero dime, tengo curiosidad – la aferro mas a él en su abrazo.

-bueno, aprendí muchas cosas a mis 5 años, Zoe me enseño a leer y a escribir, también algunos otros problemas y razonamientos que me tomo 6 meses en desarrollar, como era de suponerse, a nosotras las hembras nos alistaban para dar una mejor impresión si es que algún día nos adoptaban, nos enseñaban labores domesticas, a preparar alimentos, limpiar habitaciones… recuerdo que yo tenía que hacerlo cada 3 días, tenía una compañera coneja, pero ella era la más bonita de todas las niñas. Siempre me insultaba por ser la más bella, me decía que era un horrendo monstruo, que nunca seria adoptada, por que los monstruos estaban destinados a vivir solos y amargados. Eso realmente me hería, la única compañía que tenia era la luz del sol y la luna, como ya te lo mencione, me decían así por que tenía una fuerza descontrolada, además que me molestaba con cualquier cosa, pensé que ella tenía razón, las niñas de 10 y 9 años tenían novios con los que pasaban tiempo de calidad, me gustaba espiarlos, me gustaba ver las reacciones de cada uno, suspiraba ilusionada pensando en que algún día encontraría a alguien que me haría sentir especial y querida como ellos lo hacían con ellas, pero los niños de mi edad únicamente me insultaban, decían que no merecía vivir… - a este grado ya se hallaba derramando lagrimas, pero su tono no cambio en ningún momento, seguía siendo serio.

Po sintió esa tristeza y agobio por el que paso ella la rodeo con su otro brazo tomándola en un fuerte abrazo, seco sus lágrimas y le dedico una sonrisa cálida.

-eso es desagradable, lamento que eso pasara, me hubiera gustado conocerte tiempo atrás para poder apartarte de ese sufrimiento – dijo en tono suave.

-no se puede todo Po, pero el día que te conocí, todo cambio para mi, de alguna manera me hiciste cambiar mi perspectiva de vida, me hiciste ver todo de una manera más lúcida y cálida, supongo que fue un error hacerlo… ya que… tú no tienes tiempo para eso… - dijo cabizbaja.

Po alzo una ceja mirando más de cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – pregunto con ligera confusión.

-¿es tan dificil adivinarlo?... mira, olvida eso, mejor cambiemos de tema – dijo con molestia.

-espera un momento… creo que ya se lo que quieres decir… pero…-

Tigresa se acerco mas a él casi rozando sus narices, esto no le incomodo a Po, sentía que era normal después de tantos afectos, se quedo hipnotizado por la mirada penetrante color rubí de la felina.

-¿Qué? – pregunto ella con impaciencia.

-que… que tienes razón… durante mis 15 años, yo tuve un sentimiento raro por una chica, ella trabajaba de mesera en uno de los muchos restaurantes que había en el pueblo, un día la conocí cuando me acomedí a tomar mi desayuno en ese lugar… ella era una leona de pelaje rojizo con naranja, sus ojos eran idénticos a los tuyos, su nombre era Ming, recuerdo que tuvimos una conversación muy cálida durante el desayuno… -

Tigresa gruño apretando los puños con mucha fuerza, Po se dio cuenta por lo que detuvo su relato mirándola con preocupación.

-si quieres no sigo con…-

-¡no!, sigue por favor – pidió ella con firmeza.

-está bien… pronto me hice amigo de ella, todos los días iba a tomar mi desayuno solo para platicar con ella, era muy inteligente y lo que me gustaba era que platicábamos de temas sobre la vida, ella me hacia entrar en razón muchas veces que estuve a punto de cometer estupideces, era muy bueno, pero, siempre que alguien se cruza en mi camino termina siendo herido o muerto, eso fue lo que paso con ella… un día que iba camino al restaurante observe que había humo negro en todo el lugar, me asuste al saber que ese humo provenía del restaurante donde trabajaba ella, corrí desesperado pero fue muy tarde… ella estaba dentro cuando el lugar se desplomo, desde entonces decidí no tener algún tipo de situación sentimental con alguien más, y aun me da miedo… me da miedo de volver a pasar por lo mismo, que alguien salga lastimado por estar a mi lado, por eso no aparto un ojo de Lucia, no quiero que esta maldición le afecte a ella, y ahora… estas tu… siento esa extraña sensación que sentí con Ming, pero me da miedo a que esto se vuelva a repetir – se tomo la cabeza entre las manos y suspiro ahogando todas sus preocupaciones.

Tigresa sintió que su corazón se agitaba rápidamente, había escuchado lo que dijo él, sentía algo especial por ella, se acerco a él con un enorme sonrojo y volteo su rostro hacia ella quedando los dos mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esa extraña sensación? – pregunto con mirada penetrante.

-es algo… no se describirlo, y tampoco controlarlo… pero quizás… - dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de la felina.

-quizás… - dijo ella acercándose más a él sintiendo de nuevo su aliento.

-pueda intentarlo una vez más… - dijo él en un pequeño susurro.

Después de eso poco a poco fueron acercándose hasta que rozaron sus labios negros tan húmedos y lubricados, Po cerro sus ojos aferrando a la felina a él con sus brazos, Tigresa también cerró sus ojos pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él, Po tomo a la felina de la cintura y la alzo hasta que quedaron mas cómodos para su beso apasionado, los segundos se volvieron horas, los sonidos papables se hicieron un pequeño eco que desapareció de sus presencias, después de 30 segundos se separaron jadeantes sin perder su vista el uno del otro, Tigresa sonrió tiernamente y se abrazo de él escondiendo su rostro debajo de su barbilla, Po le dio un suave beso en la frente atrapándola en un abrazo, de lo que no se percataron es que eran vistos por Shifu, los furiosos, la líder y la pequeña panterita que había llegado momentos después, Po se dio cuenta separándose de ella un poco apenado.

-lo… lo siento Tigresa, me deje llevar por el momento y… - se quedo callado al sentir la garra de la felina en sus labios.

-ese fue nuestro primer beso, espero que hayan mas porque te amo – dijo en tono suave.

-bueno… supongo que yo también… te amo -

* * *

**Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos en las sorpresas de la primavera, se despide Jack**


	3. Chapter 3

**JK:Hola a todos mis amigos y seguidores de fanfiction. Lindo dia para estar feliz, espero que todos esten bien, yendo al punto, aqui esta el capitulo 3 de esta saga alterada de Kung fu panda, espero que lo disfruten por que sinceramente se me vacio la mente y mis ideas se fueron a al diablo, por eso escribo algo un poco salido de la trama, sobre lo del blog, veo que muchos me apoyan en la idea de ilustrar estas historias, por lo que lo hare muy pronto, solo que estoy trabajando en algunos detalles "extras" cuando lo tengo listo les dare el link para que se den una vuelta, quizas deje de usar fanficiton por eso, pero y sabran en donde encontrar mis historias, en fin, disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

**3.- La redencion de un guerrero traicionado**

* * *

Po se aparto un poco de la felina con un gesto tranquilo, camino por un lado de ella y quedo observando a los demás que se le estaban acercando, Tigresa se giro con un gesto alegre pero cuando vio a Shifu, los 5 y su hermana lo cambio por uno lleno de temor.

-veo que ya te decidiste panda –

Shifu recargo los brazos en su espalda mientras lo mirada con suma seriedad.

-no entiendo a que se refiere maestro Shifu – contesto con el mismo gesto.

-mejor olvídalo-

Antes de poder hacer algo mas Indra Song se abalanzaron sobre Tigresa con un rostro asesino pudiéndose sentir el aura maligna que las rodeaba, Po volteo a mirarlas confundido, Shifu se llevo la mano al rostro negando hacia los lados, Mono, Mantis y Grulla estaban luchando por contener las risas mientras que Víbora miraba con mucha preocupación.

-¿Por qué lo besaste?, ¡el es mi novio! – grito Indra mientras la agitaba de los hombros de un lado a otro.

-¡el no es tu novio, es mío! – grito Song agitando a Indra desde los hombros.

-¡no, el está conmigo, el me ama a mí! – exclamo Tigresa quitándose a las dos felinas de encima.

-me han declarado la guerra, pues que así sea gatas resbaladizas, pero les advierto que Po es mío – Indra tomo pose de batalla mirando a las dos detenidamente.

-si de esa manera es cómo quieres arreglar esto… pues bien – Tigresa tomo pose de batalla mirando a las dos.

-trate de ser gentil con ustedes, pero son unas ladronas y por eso van a ver quién soy realmente – Song tomo su pose de batalla.

De un momento a otro se hallaban en una riña de la que salían golpes y zarpazos al aire, se formo una nube de polvo en todo el patio principal donde los demás retrocedieron para evitar salir lastimados, Po tenía una mueca de sarcasmo y molestia, Shifu estaba tranquilo y molesto a la vez, los chicos le lanzaban porras a su respectiva felina para no perder la apuesta pero rápidamente fueron reprendidos por un coletazo de Víbora.

Pasaron 3 minutos y tanto Shifu como Po decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

-maestro ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo exactamente? – Po se notaba molesto, se podía escuchar en su manera fría de expresarse.

-son reacciones infantiles que no han aprendido a controlar, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, ¿podrías ayudarme? –

-con gusto – respondió Po.

Ambos caminaron hasta meterse en el polvo donde se libro la pelea, Shifu observo la mano de Indra y la tomo jalándola y apartándola de las otras dos, la agarro con las dos manos bloqueando sus brazos y piernas para que evitara zafarse, Po observo a Tigresa y a Song forcejeando, aprovecho que las dos estaban juntas para tomarlas de los brazos y apartarlas a un lado diferente, alzo su pie y lo dejo caer con fuerza dispersando todo el polvo hacia los lados.

-quiero escuchar una explicación para esto – demando Shifu mirando a las 3 con el ceño fruncido.

Las 3 felinas cambiaron su ira por vergüenza dejando caer su mirada al suelo.

-lo… lo siento maestro Shifu, me deje llevar – Tigresa no termino siendo interrumpida por el.

-¡no quiero escuchar disculpas!, ¡sus actos no tienen explicación!, ¡se comportan como unas niñas siendo que son unas maestras de Kung fu!¡deben de controlar esas emociones¡ - exclamo con la vena de su frente marcada – están castigadas sin salir de su habitación hasta mañana que hayan meditado sus acciones, ¡retírense! – agrego mas enfadado.

Las felinas asintieron y se fueron directo a sus habitaciones, Po observo cómo se retiraban aunque Tigresa se devolvió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, después se fue con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-sigo sin entender por qué se pusieron a pelear –

-(suspiro)… olvídalo Po, pero te tendrás que acostumbrar a ver eso de mas seguido –

-entendido maestro –

-como sea, necesitamos poner en orden las cosas, en 6 meses todo ha cambiado mucho, los crímenes y criminales han aumentado en grandes proporciones, debemos hacerles saber que estas de vuelta, que teman por sus vidas –

-entiendo Shifu, pero… ¿por dónde empezar? –

-mmm… tenemos que ir al sótano, esa es nuestra primera parada -

-yo lo sigo –

Po sintió que le sujetaban de la pierna, agacho un poco su mirada y observo a la pequeña Lucia aferrada a el con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa débil, esto lo dejo desconcertado, no había visto ese gesto desde la vez que ese asqueroso ladrón le había encajado su cuchillo.

-¿Qué sucede Lucia? – uso un tono suave.

-papa… ¿ya no me quieres? – pregunto en tono entrecortado.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – espetó el mas desconcertado.

-por qué ahora que te enamoraste de mama ya no me querrás a mi – soltó un sollozo que le dio un golpe a Po en el alma.

La tomo en brazos y le dio un suave beso en la frente mientras la miraba con un gesto enternecedor.

-yo te sigo queriendo pequeña, tu y Tigresa son muy importantes para mí, a ella y a ti las conozco desde que ella y tu son unas cachorritas, creo que ella se gano un lugar especial en mi como tú también lo hiciste, siempre las cuidare – explico mientras le sobaba la cabeza con su pata – ahora, deja de llorar y ve con tus tíos a divertirte, yo tengo trabajo que hacer – la bajo de los brazos y le dio un último beso en la frente.

La panterita asintió secándose las últimas lágrimas después de poner una enorme sonrisa, después de eso se fue con los demás dejando a Po y a Shifu justo enfrente de la entrada.

-¿ya terminaste? – pregunto Shifu con una leve sonrisa.

-así es, ahora… lléveme con lo que necesitemos laborar – recupero su rostro y su gesto serio.

Los dos entraron al salón caminando por el pasillo rocoso y descuidado que conducía a las jaulas donde se hallaban el grupo de felinos.

-no sé como lo haces – dijo Shifu sin voltear a ver.

-¿a qué se refiere? –

-bueno, como puedes ocuparte de todos los asuntos y problemas de los demás siendo tan joven, yo a mi larga edad apenas y puedo con mis discípulos y debo admitir que me dan un tremendo dolor de cabeza –

-comprendo su punto maestro, yo también había tenido problemas con mi grupo anterior, incluso lleve el cargo de líder de… bueno algunos asuntos que ya quedaron atrás – observo cada esquina y cada roca del lugar detallando una ruta en su mente por si algo malo ocurría.

-eso es impresionante panda, pero me gustaría saber cómo aprendiste a curar a las personas – giro sus ojos hacia el sin voltear su rostro.

-eso mismo quisiera saber yo, en muchos lugares esto lo consideran una maldición, en otros bendición, y en otros producto de la magia negra, lo que me gustaría saber… es de cuál de las 3 fiarme para basar mi fe – se rasco la nuca con un gesto confundido.

-¿a qué te refieres con otros lugares? – pregunto con interés.

-ninguno en especial, solo son otros países y tierras aun desconocidas por china en su totalidad –

-interesante – concluyo Shifu ya llegando al área de redención.

Ahí se hallaban Tai-Lung y las Wu en celdas individuales parcialmente carcomidas por lo viejo y oxidado del material con lo que se hallaban construidas, el olor a putrefacto y el mo creciente en las esquinas y tragaluces del entorno lo hacían ver más tétrico.

-bien, aquí está mi principal problema y mortificación – señalo a cada uno de los felinos.

-mmm… recuerdo haber peleado con ellos, no son gran cosa, seguro que estos barrotes los han mantenido a raya – Po toco uno de los barrotes sintiendo la humedad del fierro oxidado y carcomido.

-(suspiro)… seguro que para ti es fácil, pero para nosotros siguen siendo muy fuertes y superiores, aun me arrepiento de haberle enseñado Kung fu al que creí ser mi hijo – agacho su mirada con tristeza.

-no te sientas mal Shifu, hiciste lo que creíste correcto en su debido momento, el sentido de saber el futuro es no saberlo –

Shifu puso un gesto confundido, jamás entendió las indirectas de Oogway y ahora Po le suplía con el material de acertijos y frases sin sentido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? –

-observa, si tu hubieras sabido que pasaría esto mucho antes de haber entrenado a este leopardo, hubieras cambiado el rumbo de las cosas evitando que esto llegara a suceder, no lo sé, si dices que el fue tu hijo no lo hubiera sido, lo hubieras rechazado y mirado con desprecio, ese es el porque no se nos permite saber más de lo debido, así como yo, si hubiera sabido que iba a morir hubiera evitado perder el tiempo en esa pelea para así evitar que esto me sucediera – se llevo las manos detrás de su espalda.

-entiendo tu punto Po, y créeme que me es de mucha ayuda tus consejos y palabras, incluso has llegado a tomar el papel de Oogway – sonrió imitando a Po.

-y ahora… dime cual es el problema con estos chicos – volteo su mirada a los barrotes para verlos aun acostados con esposas y grilletes amagados en la pared.

-lo que me preocupa es que sus cuerpos se han vuelto inmunes al ataque de nervios, cada vez parecen resistirlo más, pronto no podremos retenerlos – expreso con mucha mortificación.

-con que eso es lo que pasa… y ¿Qué dirías si los hago cambiar de parecer? –

-eso es imposible Po, ni Oogway pudo hacer cambiar a Tai-Lung, seguro que nosotros tampoco podremos –

-si tu maestro no pudo eso no quiere decir que tú o yo no podremos, si sigues opacándote como lo estás haciendo terminaras desconfiando de ti mismo Shifu – se rasco la barbilla y puso un semblante serio sin emociones – ahora te lo pregunto una vez más… ¿Qué harás en caso de que cambien de opinión?-

Shifu miro al suelo inexpresivo, esa pregunta lo había tomado de sorpresa, el deseaba estar junto a Tai una vez más, quería revivir aquellos momentos en los que se divirtió con el pequeño cachorro tierno que adopto, alzo lentamente su mirada y camino hasta sobar un barrote de la celda de el.

-no lo sé Po, nunca pensé en un "y si"… pero creo que lo más probable es darles hospedaje ¿tu qué crees?-

Po seguía mirando al leopardo y al grupo de gatas que lo miraban con ojos penetrantes.

-hazlo – exclamo tajante.

-¿hacer qué? – pregunto Shifu confundido.

-hazlo, desbloquéalos, si pudiste dejarlos así, también debes saber cómo volverlos a la normalidad – respondió mas cortante.

-no creo que sea una buena idea Po… lo mejor sería… -

-no pasara nada Shifu, confía en mí, si algo sale mal, yo mismo me encargare de los problemas – agrego interrumpiendo a Shifu.

Este suspiro con las orejas hacia abajo, relajo su postura y saco de su bolsillo un aro de donde colgaban múltiples llaves de colores y tamaños distintos, Po no le dio oportunidad, tomo los candados y los apretujo en su mano reventándolos uno por uno, cuando termino se limpio la mano y le hizo una seña a Shifu para que entrara en las celdas y los liberara.

-esto me da mala espina ¿Qué tal si?... – de nuevo fue interrumpido por Po.

-¡solo hazlo Shifu! , después puedes retirarte o quedarte a mi lado, me podrías ser de ayuda – dijo en tono tajante.

-(suspiro)… está bien panda, pero si algo se sale de control, tú serás el responsable de las consecuencias –

-entendido –

Shifu camino hasta una de las Wu y toco barios puntos de su cuerpo y cabeza haciéndola recuperar su movilidad, después fue con Su-Wu y la otra felina repitiendo el mismo procedimiento, por alguna razón se quedaron sentadas sobre sus camas sin olvidar el motivo de que se hallaban esposadas con enormes grilletes y cadenas, por ultimo fue Tai-Lung, este al recuperar su movilidad soltó un rugido y trato de lanzarse sobre Shifu.

-yo no lo haría si fuera tu Tai-Lung, a menos que no hayas considerado las posibilidades – dijo Po.

El panda tenía razón, Tai observo a cada uno de sus lados dándose cuenta que no habría posibilidad de escapar, podía reducir a Shifu pero Po era mucho para el, incluso para las 3 Wu era algo fuera de sus alcances, relajo su postura y recargo su espalda — ¿Qué quieren de mi? — exclamo con furia.

—no queremos nada que tengas Tai-Lung, solo queremos hablar con ustedes — dijo Po con un gesto serio.

—y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar con nosotros panda? — Su mascullo de brazos cruzados.

—primero que nada necesito saber si puedo confiar en ustedes 4 — los miro con seriedad.

Esto provoco las bastas carcajadas de los 4 felinos, Po cambio su gesto serio a una frio, Shifu frunció el ceño tronándose los nudillos.

—¿Por qué quieres que confiemos en ti?, tú fuiste el que nos metió en estas asquerosas celdas por 6 largos meses.

—eso es incorrecto, ustedes solos se metieron en esas celdas, tratando de hacer daño y perturbando a los demás, ustedes se lo ganaron — Shifu miro a Su con desprecio.

—como sea… me interesa saber más acerca de esa confianza y que deseas hacer con ella panda— se miro una garra lustrándola en su pecho.

—tu debes ser Su, la líder que radica de las 3… supongo que tu planeaste venir a atacar el palacio sin motivo alguno—

—no, en realidad no fue así, yo no quise venir a este mugriento lugar, fue idea de ese idiota—señalo a Tai-Lung.

—pero… creí que — el leopardo dibujo un gesto de asombro en su rostro, eso mismo sintió que de nuevo lo traicionaban.

—creer que gato estúpido, necesitábamos tu fuerza y brutalidad para hacernos cargo con el poder de regir a China, pero después de que por tu culpa nos encarcelaron 6 meses en este agujero, no nos interesas mas — soplo en su mano — es más, mi deseo es verte morir antes que nosotras, así quedaras saldado con nosotros — agrego con una sonrisa cruel.

—yo creí que, que te importaba, incluso me besaste y dijiste que juntos gobernaríamos china — dijo un leopardo que ahora se hallaba adolorido por haber sido traicionado de nuevo — deposite mi confianza en ti… creí que tu no lo harías — agrego ahogando un suspiro de dolor.

—¿hacer que idiota? —

—creí que tu no me traicionarías… no como Shifu y este valle lo hicieron —miro el suelo golpeándolo con toda su fuerza haciendo que todo el palacio se sacudiera.

Shifu escuchaba atento, cada palabra que el leopardo decía era como una daga que se enterraba en su corazón, iba a protestar pero Po lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

—no Shifu, yo me encargo —exclamo en tono serio.

—¿Por qué me traicionaste? tu fuiste la motivación que me impulso a salir de ese agujero, pero me equivoque, siempre fuiste una mentirosa — mascullo mientras emitía un fuerte gruñido.

—no tengo tiempo para eso niño, lo mío es disfrutar del sufrimiento y ver a los demás postrarse ante mi — las hermanas Wu asintieron con un gesto asesino.

—¡maldición!¡fui un idiota!¡siempre he sido un idiota — grito a los aires mientras su furia iba en aumento.

Este era la luz verde que Po esperaba para entrar en el asunto, miro a Shifu una vez mas y le envió una mirada que decía que no se entrometiera a lo que el asintió con un gesto de preocupación.

—muy bien amigo, supongo que ya abriste los ojos — dijo Po entrando en la celda de Tai-Lung.

—tu cállate idiota, no quiero hablar contigo, primero quiero matarlas a ellas — exclamo mirando a las Wu con un gesto asesino.

—eso mismo creí que querrías hacer Tai, pero piénsalo con más detenimiento, ¿valdrá la pena hacerlo? —

—claro que lo valdrá panda, estas estúpidas me han traicionado, he sido engañado por segunda vez y no dejare que vuelva a suceder, matare a todos — dijo a la vez que rompía las cadenas que lo mantenían atado.

Shifu tomo pose de batalla pero fue detenido una vez más por Po con un gesto de mano, este camino un paso para quedar más cerca del felino psicópata que tenía enfrente.

—eso es lo que piensas, pero la ira te nubla el juicio Tai, medita lo que vas a hacer, no querrás volver a la cárcel de la que saliste o peor aun… morir después de una gran verdad — dijo en voz fría y tajante.

—si te interpones en mi camino te hare pedazos a ti también panda, será mejor que no intervengas en mis asuntos —

—(risa con la boca cerrada)… te equivocas, estos no son tus asuntos, en realidad son los míos—

—¿Qué quieres decir? —

—(suspiro)… yo pedí que los encerraran aquí, no quise devolverlos a esa cárcel, era eso o enviarlos a su ejecución, no digo que me debes la vida, lo único que te pido es que pienses mejor lo que vas hacer, ya que después de esto, no habrá vuelta atrás — agrego en tono calmado.

—espera un momento, ¿tu ordenaste que no nos mataran? — pregunto Tai con mucha impresión.

—así es amigo, de hecho Shifu fue el que me convenció, yo tenía planeado matarlos, pero el — señalo al panda rojo y le guiño un ojo — me convenció de no hacerlo, dijo que el seguía teniendo fe en que podrías cambiar, que te unirías al lado de la justicia, siempre creyó en ti Tai, el nunca te traiciono, siempre estuvo de tu lado —

Tai-Lung se quedo muy impactado, al escuchar que Shifu nunca perdió la fe en el sintió que algo dentro de su interior se removió, algo que apago sus heridas, algo que ahogo su furia y deseos de matar, se sentía un idiota por haberse dejado manipular por las Wu, siempre había sido un títere, sin embargo Shifu, su padre adoptivo no dejo de creer en el, a lo que dijo Po, ahora se sentía una verdadera basura, siempre jugo para el lado opuesto, pero ahora que se había percatado de las cosas, fue un golpe duro para el.

—yo…yo…pero…pero tu dijiste que no estabas orgulloso de mi — le señalo con su garra — y pensé que si obtenía el rollo, podrías estar orgulloso de mi, podría …podría escuchar eso de ti — dijo con furia y tristeza.

Shifu se adelanto un paso mirándolo con un gesto abatido, lo miro con los ojos vidriosos y con un semblante arrepentido.

—yo… siempre estuve orgulloso de ti hijo, fui un idiota al no decírtelo, cuando te llevaron a la prisión sentí un gran arrepentimiento de haberte enseñado Kung fu, tanto que descargue mi furia sobre Tigresa, siendo que ella era una joven de tan solo 10 años aquella vez— miro el suelo con una mueca de dolor y arrepentimiento.

—yo… no sabía — exclamo Tai-Lung con los ojos engrandecidos, sintió que su corazón se agitaba rápidamente.

—así es Tai, tu padre siempre te quiso y te querrá, ahora que ya sabes todo esto, te vuelvo hacer la pregunta una vez más… ¿Qué deseas hacer? — Po lo miro con un gesto serio.

El leopardo pareció meditarlo, giraba sus ojos de un lado a otro pensando en que sucedería a continuación, observo el rostro de Po, este denotaba confianza en el, luego a las Wu, pudo sentir e odio atraves de esos ojos afilados y por ultimo miro a Shifu, pudo darse cuenta de el enorme dolor que sentía al verlo así, su respuesta fue rápida y sin pensamientos a futuro.

—¿entonces? — Po estiro su mano esperando un saludo de el.

—(suspiro), lo siento, fui un idiota al dejarme llevar por la ira, eso me opaco, tienes razón, ustedes no tuvieron la culpa de ser encerrado en esa cárcel… fui yo, yo actué bajo el control de mi furia, y ahora que lo pienso… el lado malo no me ha dejado nada bueno, solo desperdiciar mi vida… así que… veamos que me ofrece jugar del lado contrario — esbozo una sonrisa y apretó la mano de Po aceptando el acuerdo.

Este sonrió y después de unos momentos soltó el apretón de manos, Shifu camino dos pasos hacia el frente quedando frente a frente con el leopardo, su alegría era incontenible, tanto que su sonrisa amenazaba con partirle en dos las mejillas, sin previo aviso Tai lo tomo en un abrazo, al principio se quedo sorprendido por el abrazo de su hijo, pero después lo correspondió con una sonrisa.

—lo siento tanto padre, no merezco estar en este lugar, me iré y prometo que jamás me volverás a ver — espetó Tai mientras deshacía el abrazo.

—descuida hijo, no estaría más tranquilo si no te quedas a vivir aquí, donde perteneces realmente… tu hogar — dijo en tono suave.

Tai-Lung sonrió y asintió con una pequeña reverencia y un choque de puño a palma.

—si maestro — concluyo con vos tranquila.

—(risa burlona), pero que cursi eres Tai, que bueno que elegimos quitarte de nuestros planes, hubieras sido un estorbo después de todo — Su dijo a la vez que miraba a todos con rencor.

—(rugido), maldita, te voy hacer… — se iba a lanzar sobre las 3 felinas pero la mano de Po lo detuvo.

—no seas tonto Tai, deja de llevarte por tu ira — dijo Shifu.

—tu padre tiene razón amigo, yo me hare cargo de ellas — su tono era neutro, volteo a mirar a las felinas con el ceño fruncido.

—pero es mi deber acabar con ellas, hacerles pagar por su traición —frunció el ceño.

—ya habrá tiempo para descargar tu furia… entrenando conmigo — lo volteo a mirar con media sonrisa.

El leopardo también sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—está bien panda… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

—es Po amigo, y si me vuelves a decir panda lo lamentaras (risa con la boca cerrada)—

—correré el riesgo Po — dijo Tai-Lung con una sonrisa retadora.

Po se volvió a las Wu y las miro con el ceño fruncido.

—así que… siguen con la misma mentalidad… incluso después de haberles dado una segunda oportunidad para mejorar su rumbo de vida… que desperdicio — dijo esto último en un susurro.

—(risa ceca)… si nos dejaste vivir más tiempo fue tu problema idiota, pero como todos los héroes de por aquí, tienes mucha bondad (risa burlona)— Su lo miro con desprecio.

—(risa con la boca cerrada)… me impresiona que aun después de amenazarlas de muerte siguen con esa actitud arrogante, hubieran sido unas buenas guerreras—

—¿y qué vas hacer héroe? — pregunto una de las hermanas de Su mofándose con una risa malévola.

—¿héroe?... ahí fue donde te equivocaste Su, usualmente un héroe te llevaría a la cárcel, pero te cruzaste con el sujeto equivocado— contesto con una vos fría y cortante.

Tanto Shifu como Tai-Lung no pudieron evitar estremecerse ante la actitud sádica de Po.

—entonces, si no eres un héroe ¿Qué eres? — pregunto Su con media sonrisa.

—…soy un demonio… — respondió en tono asesino.

Po tomo uno de los barrotes que el había arrancado cuando salió en busca de Tigresa y Lucia la primera vez que peleo contra Tai y ellas, lo dividió en 3 pedazos iguales y los afilo solo con sus garras.

—¿Cómo haces eso? — pregunto Tai con la boca semi-abierta.

—es un pequeño truco que aprendí de un antiguo maestro— contesto mientras seguía afilando los pedazos de metal.

Una vez que termino los coloco encima de una barra de ladrillos, se giro de nuevo hacia las felinas y las miro por ultima vez.

—como no logre convencerlas… les daré una última oportunidad, ¿Qué prefieren, la muerte o pasar el resto de sus vidas en una tétrica celda como esta?, las opciones son buenas y la respuesta es fácil —mascullo mirándolas con el ceño fruncido.

—(risa ceca), tu si eres bueno muchacho, tienes las agallas para el trabajo, no como ese leopardo cobarde, así que… ¿Por qué no nos liberas y así gobernamos china juntos? — pregunto con avaricia en sus palabras.

—"hmpd" respuesta equivocada —

Po tomo los pedazos de metal y los lanzo directamente al cuello de las felinas matándolas al instante, pronto empezaron a desangrarse manchando el suelo de adobe y las paredes carcomidas, Po camino hasta donde se hallaban Shifu y Tai-Lung, estos tenían una expresión de terror en sus rostros, Shifu por su parte jamás había visto a Po actuar de una manera tan fría, y Tai jamás había visto que alguien fuera asesinado de una manera tan rápida y limpia.

—se acabo, larguémonos de este lugar que me provoca nausea esta humedad — dijo Po mientras les pasaba a los dos por en medio.

—espera y ¿Qué haremos con ellas? — Tai señalo a los cuerpos de las 3 felinas.

—olvídense de ellas, y de este lugar —

Po lanzo una patada al techo provocando un temblor que derrumbo grandes rocas y piedras tapando y enterrando así el cuerpo y las celdas donde se hallaban las Wu.

—y ¿ahora qué haremos? — pregunto Shifu.

—ese era el problema ¿no?, pues ya está resuelto, y tu Tai… disfruta de tu vida y convive con los demás, nos harás falta en el equipo, si me disculpan iré con Lucia — dicho eso salió caminando de lo que ahora era una simple gruta sin camino, Shifu y Tai se quedaron un rato viendo como se metía en el palacio.

—¿de dónde sacaste a este tipo padre? — pregunto aun conmovido.

—no lo sé… pero deberías considerar la idea de entrenar con el, no quiero verte morir a tan joven edad —

—descuida padre, presiento que Po será un buen compañero de entrenamiento—

—ahora que mencionas eso, debemos introducirte con los demás, no vaya hacer que malinterpreten las cosas—

—esa será la parte difícil, solicito la ayuda de Po para evitar algún contratiempo—

—sí, eso puede funcionar — concluyo Shifu, después se metieron en el palacio caminando tranquilamente.

Después de eso se fueron caminando hasta donde estaban los demás, al principio no lo creían posible, pero después que Po les explico a todos el por qué con más claridad, se tranquilizaron y se sintieron seguros al saber que la condición seria mantener un ojo encima de Tai, al menos hasta que demostrara su confianza, pero Tigresa fue la única que se negó a creer en las palabras de leopardo, le parecía imposible que hubiera decidido unírseles, Tai empezó a adaptarse a la convivencia de los demás.

Pasaron 5 meses mas y las felinas seguían siendo reprendidas por sus actos infantiles al discutir y pelear por Po, aunque Tigresa no se mostraba muy interesada en pelear, ya que ella sabía que Po la amaba a ella, Song dejo de dar batalla poco después que fue tomando una relación estrecha con Tai-Lung, al principio lo veía imposible, pero después de conocer el lado suave del leopardo se acomidió a charlar y pasar tiempo con el, por lo que Indra quedaba en la disputa de quedarse con el joven guerrero llamado Po, Shifu se vio forzado a tomar medidas drásticas, el castigo era simple, pero a la vez atroz para ellas dos, se basada en permanecer alejadas de Po durante una semana, sin verlo, sin charlar con el y mucho menos entrenar junto a el, las dos tigresas estaban molestas por el castigo implantado de su padre, Tai se mofaba al verlas actuar así, lo consideraba acto de niñerías aunque ya empezaba a verlas como sus hermanas menores, Indra también empezaba a ver al leopardo como su hermano mayor, aunque Tigresa seguía rehusándose a darle confianza, Po seguía sin entender el por qué de la actitud extraña de las dos felinas, aunque le era poco tolerable pasar tiempo alejado de Tigresa ya que… estaban en una relación sentimental.

La panterita se apegaba muy bien a los dos y disfrutaba cuando Po y Tigresa estaban juntos con ella, pronto empezó a ver a Tai como otro de sus tíos aunque el leopardo no le dedicaba mucho tiempo pero cuando se trataba de algún peligro para ella se preocupaba incluso más que Po, Mono y Mantis seguían siendo los bromistas del grupo, aunque sabían muy bien cómo sacar a Tai-Lung de sus casillas, el método era el mismo que se empleaba en Tigresa, este empezó a imponerse a las bromas de ellos dos aunque a veces le costaba mantener la paciencia, después de eso también empezó a encontrar compañía en Song, Grulla y Víbora seguían siendo novios y la pasaban muy bien con ello, aunque se distanciaban un poco de los demás, excepto por ella que veía a Tigresa como su hermana y siempre estaba preguntándole sobre su situación.

#######

Era una mañana tranquila en el valle, los residentes del palacio de Jade empezaban con su nuevo día, Po fue trasladado a la habitación de Oogway siendo este remplazado por Tai-Lung en la habitación de huéspedes.

¡GONG!

Al instante se hallaban ya no 7, si no 8 guerreros esperando el saludo de sus dos maestros en la entrada de sus habitaciones, así es, Po había tomado el papel de un maestro sobre los furiosos, la guerrera dragón, la líder y ahora Tai-Lung.

—buenos días maestros — exclamaron los 8 al unisonó.

—buen día estudiantes — dijo Shifu.

—espero que hayan descansado bien chicos — agrego Po con un saludo de mano.

—hoy pondremos a prueba sus habilidades, al parecer la guerrera dragón y Tai-Lung están al nivel, aunque Indra y Song no se quedan atrás, los demás también lo han hecho bien, pero olvidémonos de adulaciones, vayan a tomar su desayuno, yo los esperare en el salón de entrenamiento —

Shifu salió caminando con su bastón de madera, dejando así a los 9 guerreros en el pasillo.

—¿Dónde está Lucia? — pregunto Tigresa.

—ah ella, sigue dormida en mi habitación, no quise despertarla — respondió Po.

—oye Po, ¿de qué se tratara este entrenamiento? — pregunto Tai-Lung.

—es una sorpresa Tai—

—ooooh, vamos viejo, dinos que es, la ultima vez que entrenamos nos dejaron molidos—dijo Mono.

—es cierto, ¿podrías darnos alguna pista o algún pre-calentamiento? — pregunto Mantis.

—si, la ultima vez me fracture un ala tratando de seguirte el ritmo Po— dijo Grulla.

—maldición… ¿Qué no pueden ser responsables por una vez? — mascullo Tai mientras los miraba con ojos afilados.

—¡cállate!, ¡que tu estabas de quejumbroso cuando estábamos en el valle esa ves¡— Mantis lo señalo con una tenaza.

—eso no es cierto, esa ves ni me canse — espetó Tai con ligero resentimiento.

—como sea, dejemos esta discusión para después, hay que ir a desayunar — dijo Víbora seguido de que todos asintieron.

Song se coloco a la par de Tai y Tigresa a la par de Po caminando con ellos mientras intentaban obtener algo de platica.

—¿Cómo dormiste Tai? — pregunto Song en tono suave.

—…bien… — respondió de manera cortante.

—eso es bueno, espero que tengas muchas energías por que quiero pedirte que… — agacho su mirada sonrojada.

Tai-Lung la miro con una ceja alzada pero siguió caminando a la par de ella.

—¿Qué? —

—bueno… me preguntaba si…¿quisieras ir conmigo a casa de mi padre? — dijo en tono tímido.

—solo era eso… no puedo a menos que sea por la tarde — respondió acelerando su paso.

—¿Por qué no por la mañana? — espeto con una mirada desconcertada y la boca torcida.

—yo y Po iremos en una misión que el maestro nos encargo, tenemos que viajar a Hog-Louw por un pergamino que está en la mensajería de gansos, dice que tiene contenido importante que no cualquiera puede ver, por eso iremos yo y Po — respondió en tono normal.

—ah… supongo que no estará mal, será por la tarde entonces… — dijo Song sonriendo tiernamente.

Sin previo aviso se tomo de un brazo del leopardo el cual se sorprendió por la acción de la felina, pero después respondió al afecto sonriéndole y mirándola con ojos afilados, ambos siguieron caminando mientras más adelante Tigresa se le unía a Po tratando de tener una conversación con el, ya que tenían más de 4 días que no pasaban tiempo juntos por razones distintas.

—hola Po — dijo en tono alegre.

—hola Tigresa — respondió en tono serio.

—y… ¿Qué me dices de tus misiones? — pregunto haciendo un poco de platica.

—todo va bien, al parecer Tai-Lung si es un buen compañero de trabajo, hasta ahora es el único que me sigue el paso…—siguió mirando hacia el frente.

—mmm… ¿Po? — pregunto con tono tímido.

—¿si Tigresa? —

—me preguntaba si…¿no estás enojado conmigo verdad? —

—¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo Tigresa?... no hay un motivo razonable —

—bueno… es que tienes dos días sin dedicarme alguna charla o algo de tiempo juntos y pensé que estabas molesto conmigo por eso — se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba al suelo.

Po se acerco a ella y le dedico una sonrisa mientras la miraba con ternura, tomo su barbilla y la alzo hasta que ambos se quedaron viendo, se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso sobre los labios.

—siento no pasar tiempo contigo… pero el trabajo de mantener limpio este valle es de tiempo completo, apenas y tengo tiempo para atender las necesidades de Lucia y las tuyas, pero te prometo que te lo compensare — le dijo mientras le dio otro beso en la frente.

Tigresa sonrió y ahora fue ella la que le dio otro beso en los labios, después se abrazo de su brazo y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el.

—acepto tu promesa Po, pero deberías de tener un margen con eso de los villanos, te estás enfocando mucho en eso —

—supongo que tienes razón… pero olvidemos eso, mejor vayamos a desayunar—

—está bien Po—

—y… ¿Tigresa? —

—¿si Po? —

—me gustaría saber si… ¿Cómo puedo compensarte? — pregunto con voz tímida.

Tigresa se golpeo la frente con su pata mientras negaba con la cabeza, miro a Po frustrada por no saber qué hacer con el, podría ser excelente en todo… menos en el amor, era pésimo.

—(suspiro)… está bien Po, estoy calmada (suspiro)… haber, ¿Qué tal si vamos a algún restaurante de el valle? — pregunto mirándolo con desaprobación.

—entonces un restaurante será y… siento eso — agacho su mirada apenado.

—no importa Po, pero espero que esta vez cumplas con tu promesa por qué… — no termino por qué Indra intervino entre los dos.

—hooOOOla Po — después de saludar le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios poniéndolo nervioso.

Tigresa gruño mientras apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza, estaba a punto de propinarle una patada a su hermana cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, giro su rostro levemente para ver a Song con una mueca de desaprobación.

—no hagas nada Tigresa, ya sabes que Po te ama a ti, a Indra se le pasara después — dijo en tono tranquilo.

Tigresa se cruzo de brazos mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

—es fácil que tu lo digas, ya que tu también encontraste a alguien para ti… ¿cierto Tai-Lung? — miro al leopardo con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué dices hermana? —

Antes de que Tigresa dijera algo mas ya tenía la mano de Song amordazándola, la tomo y la separo de ella apretujándola provocando que Song emitiera una pequeña mueca de dolor.

—antes que nada yo no soy tu hermana, puede que Indra te haya aceptado pero yo sigo sin tragarme el cuento de que te hallas unido a nosotros — mascullo mirándolo de manera asesina.

Tai-Lung negó levemente con la cabeza para después volverse a Song con un gesto tranquilo.

—¿Qué te sucedió? — observo que se estaba tomando la mano mientras se la sobaba.

—no… no es nada, creo que me golpee cuando pasamos por la puerta, ¡auch! como duele—

—como te decía… Song te quie… — Tigresa no termino por que la otra felina le dio una patada que la mando a volar hacia el frente.

Po se dio cuenta y la atrapo en sus brazos mirándola con una ceja alzada, Tai-Lung tenía el mismo gesto que Po, se acerco a Song y la miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —

—no es nada Tai, mejor sigamos caminando que me muero por prepararte mi sopa de fideos con ingrediente secreto ¿te parece? —lo miro con una sonrisa.

—suena perfecto —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Tigresa se bajo de los brazos de Po y ya estaba preparándose para atacar a Song cuando sintió que Po la tomo de las muñecas para evitar eso.

—no debes de pelear con tus compañeros Tigresa, incluso si hay problemas entre ustedes—

—¡no Po!... es solo que… mejor olvídalo, ¿Qué tal si nos llevamos nuestro desayuno al cuarto de Lucia para que así desayunemos los 3 juntos?, a Lucia le encantara—

—mmm… me parece una buena idea, veamos que sucede —

—espera un momento, ¿podría desayunar con ustedes? — Indra puso una cara de cachorro atropellado.

—claro que si Indra, será bueno que nos acompañes, y así, no habrá que sentarnos en el suelo de la cocina — Po siguió caminando.

—creo que mi padre quería verte Indra, menciono algo sobre enviarte en una misión junto a Po… como sea, te está esperando en la gruta del dragón —Tigresa sonrió malévolamente.

Al escuchar eso Indra dio un salto de emoción y salió a toda prisa del pasillo desapareciendo justo enfrente de la entrada al palacio, Mono y Mantis negaron con desaprobación mientras que Víbora y Grulla no se percataron debido a que estaban muy azucarados en sus besos y abrazos, Song sonrió y se abrazo mas al brazo de Tai aunque a este le resulto un poco incomodo, por ultimo Po se quedo levemente confundido.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —

—por que ella quería estar junto a ti para darte besos y abrazos muy cariñosos, demasiado para mi gusto — Tigresa frunció el entrecejo agitando su cola con brusquedad.

—no pasa nada Tigresa, ya te dije que nomas siento esto contigo, supongo que eso quiere decir que te amo a ti nomas ¿cierto? — la miro con un gesto confuso.

—tonto — Tigresa sonrió y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Ya habían llegado a la cocina.

Pronto Song empezó a cocinar fideos para todos los ahí presentes, mientras tanto Mono y Mantis charlaban sobre cómo podrían a ayudar a la pobre Indra con su situación sentimental, al parecer no se daba por vencida, no como Song lo hizo, en otro lado se hallaba Tai-Lung mirando el centro de la mesa mientras jugaba con un tenedor moviéndolo de un lado a otro, en otro lado se hallaba Víbora y Grulla charlando sobre cómo había resultado ser la relación de los últimos 4 guerreros, y por ultimo Po y Tigresa que se hallaban platicando sobre sus misiones en "solo" fuera del valle, ella disfrutaba esos momentos únicos que tenia con su pareja ya que Po no tenía mucho tiempo como para situaciones afectivas con ella, esto mismo pasaba con Song, ella trataba de acercarse más a Tai-Lung en sus ratos libres, aunque el prefería seguir haciéndose más fuerte entrenando arduamente, siempre tratando de superar a Po, pero la cosa se veía muy poco posible.

Song ya había terminado de cocinar, puso los 8 platos sobre la mesa para después sentarse junto a Tai, apego su silla a un lado de el para poder estar más cerca, el sonrió levemente y empezó a tomar su desayuno.

—nosotros iremos a desayunar con Lucia, si nos disculpan — Tigresa se levanto con su plato y tomo uno extra para la panterita.

Po la siguió asi ambos saliendo de la cocina.

—mmm… a mi no me engañan, van a hacer sus cositas — dijo Mantis con una mirada picara — ¿cierto Mono? —

El primate se hallaba metido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no escuchaba los gritos de su hermano insecto casi dentro de su oreja.

—¡MONO! —grito con toda su fuerza haciendo que el primate diera un respingo.

—¿oye por qué me gritas? — exclamo sobándose la oreja.

—no me escuchabas, te quedaste hipnotizado hace unos momentos… ¿Qué es lo que tienes? —

—ah, no nada, solo estaba pensando en… cosas—

—mmm, ¿Qué clase de…cosas? — afilo su mirada sobre Mono.

—nada de importancia, solo son cosas que me nublan la cabeza — respondió cabizbajo.

—(suspiro)… ¿es por Indra verdad? — pregunto con suavidad.

—(suspiro), odio cuando adivinas todo Mantis… y si, es por ella — recargo los codos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué te hizo? O mejor dicho ¿ por qué te sientes tristeza? —

—no lo sé …(suspiro)… supongo que no me gusta verla así, tan ilusionada —

—no solo es eso… ella te preocupa en un sentido más… sentimental — dio un salto quedando frente a el.

—¿ a qué te refieres con más sentimental? — lo miro con enojo.

—(suspiro)… mira viejo, soy tu hermano, siempre hemos estado juntos en las buenas y malas, así que te conozco a la perfección y sé que esto que sientes por ella es… — no termino por qué sintió la mano de Mono en su boca.

—está bien, lo admito, pero no lo digas en voz alta o quizás que se entere y me mate — espeto sonrojado.

—¡mmm!¡mmm!¡mmm! — se quito la mano de Mono — ¡maldición amigo!, casi me asfixias con tu mano — exclamo con ojos llorosos.

—lo siento, pero esto no lo debe saber ella, sería inútil que se entere siendo que ella sigue enamorada de Po — agrego aun mas agachado.

—no te tortures por eso viejo, Indra siente algo por Po pero no es amor —

—¿de qué hablas? — pregunto interesado.

—mira, Indra ha tenido muchos novios desde que llegamos a este lugar, al igual que Song, pero a diferencia, ella si sabe actuar de acuerdo a lo que su corazón manda, cosa que Indra no, ella se desvía mas por lo que su corazón le permite ver, no sé si me entiendes — se sobo la barbilla con su tenaza.

—nop… nada de nada amigo — respondió con un gesto confuso.

—escucha con atención, Indra tiene un problema con sus sentimientos al igual que Tigresa, lo curioso es que en ambos casos sucede todo lo contrario del otro, por así decirlo Indra se sobre expresa con sus sentimientos y el problema es no saber qué es lo que realmente siente, lo mismo pasa con Tigresa, solo que ella no sabe que sentir y le da miedo sentir algo nuevo por eso trata de enterrar sus sentimientos a 3 metros bajo tierra, pero ya ha cambiado todo, ahora que Po esta junto a ella parece controlar sus sentimientos —

—déjame entender… ¿quieres decir que Indra no sabe que siente hacia Po?... eso si que es una tontería—

—no idiota, ella sabe que siente hacia Po, pero como sobre expresa sus sentimientos, los confunde dejándose llevar por lo que su mente manda, en este caso ella siente agradecimiento por Po y no amor, pero al hacer lo mencionado anteriormente se confunde y se trata de convencer que es amor pero no lo es, ¿ahora me entiendes? —

—creo que… ¿quieres decir que Indra siente agradecimiento por qué Po le salvo la vida y no por sentir algo especial hacia el? —

—así es amigo, todos se han dado dé cuenta de ello, bueno… tu no, supongo que eso pasa por que eres estúpido con lo de los sentimientos — sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su sopa.

Mono se quedo pensativo, si Mantis tenía razón podría haber una posibilidad de convencerla sobre sus sentimientos y así poder obtener una oportunidad para poder enamorarla, sería un proceso, pero nada que fuese imposible, sonrió de nuevo al sentir una sensación de paz en su interior, esos pensamientos de lo imposible se irían pronto.

—pero adentrándonos más en el tema… ¿yo no recuerdo que Indra te atraiga? Así que, ¿desde cuándo sientes algo por ella? —

—para ser sinceros siempre he sentido algo por ella, pero opte por olvidarme de ella ya que me di cuenta que trataba de ser novia de Po, quizás así sería menos doloroso obtener un rechazo —

—veo tu punto, me sorprendes, eres muy bueno ocultando tus sentimientos, tanto que jamás me llegue a esperar eso, te soy sincero amigo — Mantis sonrió y tomo lo último que quedaba de su sopa.

—gracias por el apoyo moral amigo, te debo una, ahora si me disculpas iré a buscarla para charlar un rato con ella — Mono se levanto de la silla y salió de la cocina.

Mantis siguió comiendo su sopa a la vez que tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

—no hay de que hermano, siempre para ayudarte — dijo en un pequeño susurro.

—¿de qué tanto hablaban? —

Mantis alzo su vista para ver a Grulla con una sonrisa y un par de labios rojos marcados en el pico muy cerca de su nariz.

—bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, en boca cerrada no entran moscas hermano, si me disculpas iré a pre-calentar para nuestro entrenamiento — iba a dar un salto cuando el ala de Grulla lo detuvo.

—espera ahí un momento Mantis, ahora que me respondes así, me interesa saber qué pasa con Mono, dime — demando mirándolo con ojos penetrantes.

—al diablo lo que tu quieras amigo… ¡mira, Víbora te quiere dar un fideo con su boca! —

Grulla volteo y en ese pequeño descuido Mantis dio un salto por encima del ala y salió a toda prisa de la cocina a la vez que se burlaba por hacerle la vieja broma del "mira" a su hermano, Grulla al darse cuenta golpeo la mesa sacudiendo todo encima de ella.

—¡maldición! — mascullo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede Grulla? — Víbora se cambio de asiento quedando más cerca de su pareja.

—no es nada Víbora, solo que Mantis me la ha jugado de nuevo —

—(risa con la boca cerrada)… y siempre caes cariño, olvida eso, mejor vallamos a "meditar" al árbol del fruto sagrado — lo miro de manera picara.

Grulla asintió con una sonrisa enorme para después ambos salir de la cocina tranquilamente, solo quedaban la pareja de leopardos que aun no terminaban su desayuno ,Song miraba a Tai de manera indirecta haciéndole ojos soñadores, Tai por otro lado parecía normal, ninguna expresión que delatara su manera de sentir.

—así que… ¿iras en una misión con Po verdad? — pregunto con suavidad.

—así es… el maestro nos dará indicaciones después de nuestro entrenamiento — contesto de manera tranquila.

—mmm… me pregunto si — tomo el brazo de Tai y lo abrazo cariñosamente — quisieras enseñarme algún movimiento de Kung fu ¿podrías? — pregunto en tono débil.

—em… supongo que si, no estará mal que aprendas algunas de mis grandes habilidades — respondió con orgullo.

—genial, y ya se de que manera pagártelo — esbozo una sonrisa placentera.

—no te he pedido que me pagues, estaré feliz con enseñarte algo, sin obligaciones — dijo con suavidad.

—pero insisto, ¿me podrías dejar que te de un adelanto? — lo miro con un gesto inocente.

Tai alzo una ceja y torció un poco su boca mirando a la felina confundido.

—es… está bien — respondió

Song asintió y se acerco a el de una manera veloz, pronto le dio un beso en la mejilla largo, pero a la vez suave y muy cálido, después se separo de el y le dedico una sonrisa inocente, Tai-Lung se quedo un poco desencajado, se sobo la mejilla y pronto dibujo media sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué te parece mi manera de agradecerte? — lo miro con lujuria.

—digo que te enseñare todo lo que conozo sobre el Kung fu hasta el momento — respondió con cordialidad.

—bien Tai-Lung, que así sea entonces — concluyo Song.

Después de eso salieron de la cocina, Song con una sonrisa enorme y Tai… solo con un gesto de tranquilidad.

#######

Po y Tigresa se hallaban entrando en la habitación donde la panterita seguía durmiendo pasivamente, Po cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y Tigresa empezó a sacudir a la pequeña con movimientos leves para hacerla despertar, a los pocos segundos la panterita pareció reaccionar a los llamados de sus padres adoptivos, abrió sus ojos brillosos de color amarillo con iris azules y los dirigió a los de color amarillo con iris carmín de Tigresa.

—¿Qué sucede mami? — pregunto somnolienta.

—que te has vuelto a quedar dormida Lucia, desde que llego Po te has puesto a flojear en tu disciplina — espeto en tono alegre.

—y…¿Dónde está papa? — observo el resto de su habitación hasta que vio a Po sentado a los pies de la cama con 3 platos de fideos en manos.

—ya era hora de que despertaras pequeña, Tigresa tiene razón, te has vuelto perezosa en tu entrenamiento y disciplina—

—podemos discutir eso más tarde, ahora quiero dormir — mascullo la panterita a la vez que se tapada la cabeza con una almohada.

—(risa con la boca cerrada)… no harás que se levante Tigresa —

—entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? —

Po le guiño un ojo y empezó con una pequeña conversación que en su mayoría era falsa.

—está bien Lucia, pero no digas que te avisamos cuando dijimos que podrías ir a pasear con nosotros al valle — le hizo una seña a Tigresa para que continuara con la charla.

—olvídalo Po, dijo que está muy cansada así que debemos dejarla dormir por más tiempo, vámonos antes de que se moleste—

—es una lástima, hoy que estaba decidido a permitirle comer dulces y caramelos… pero tienes razón, mejor dejémosla dormir más tiempo —

De un parpadeo la sabana de la cama salió alzada hacia los aires y en un segundo la pequeña panterita se hallaba sentada comiendo su desayuno muy emotiva, Po y Tigresa se miraron e intercambiaron una sonrisa burlona.

—¡que bien! ¡papa dejara que coma golosinas!¿sabes que significa eso mama? —

—¿si se podría saber? — Tigresa la miro con atención.

—significa que que podremos ir a la tienda de golosinas y después ir a la plaza para ver la fuente—

—tómatelo con calma Lucia, jamás hice mención sobre alguna plaza, solo te dejare comer dulces… por hoy — agrego en tono serio.

—(puchero furioso), ¡está bien papa!, pero yo también cuento con la opinión de mama así que, ella siempre me lleva a la plaza cuando me compra golosinas — mascullo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡woa!, ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunto Po confundido.

—olvídalo Po, es una faceta de Lucia que no conocías, no hasta hoy — Tigresa sonrió y se puso a comer su sopa.

—mmm… está bien, pero ese tono de voz no me agrada para nada jovencita — la miro con seriedad.

—¡aachh!, está bien papa, pero me molesta que nunca quieras divertirte con nosotras — se señalo a ella y a Tigresa con sus patas.

—está bien, creo que esto está yendo muy lejos, Lucia, podremos platicar de eso después — Tigresa le dedico una mirada de "compórtate" a la panterita.

—(gruñido)… está bien mama, ya me calmo —

—creo que… tienes razón pequeña — dejo de comer y agacho su mirada apenado — no he pasado mucho tiempo con ustedes dos en estos últimos meses, siendo que tu eres mi… hija y tu Tigresa eres mi… pareja, realmente lo siento — agrego en tono suave.

Las dos felinas se voltearon a ver e intercambiaron miradas de arrepentimiento, se acercaron a Po y le dieron un abrazo cálido con amor de familia.

—está bien Po, nosotras lo sentimos, no hemos comprendido que mantener el margen de la situación te mantiene ocupado todo el día, incluso mis tareas como guerrera dragón son muy complicadas, mantener el valle a salvo y todo eso… pero mi padre les deja a ti y a Tai-Lung los trabajos difíciles como salir fuera del pueblo, le diré que me asigne con ustedes —

—¡no!, eso no lo puedo permitir Tigresa, tu deber es aquí, con este valle, ni yo y estoy seguro que ni Tai-Lung te dejaría ir con nosotros, para evitarnos esto les prometo que pasare la tarde con ustedes dos ¿Qué les parece? — pregunto en tono amable.

Al escuchar eso la panterita dio

un salto de emoción y Tigresa dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, se acerco a Po y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—no hay problema Po, siempre estoy ahí para ti — dijo en tono suave.

—muy bien, terminemos de desayunar sin más preámbulos, que pronto tendremos que ir a entrenar —

—está bien papa, ¡estoy feliz por que pasearas con nosotras! ¡WUUUJUUU! — exclamo muy emocionada, después se dispuso a desayunar su plato de fideos.

Po y Tigresa negaron con una sonrisa alegre, después de una charla tranquila entre bocadillo y bocadillo terminaros sus alimentos y se fueron al salón de entrenamiento, pero Lucia fue a buscar algo con que entretenerse en el palacio aunque su diversión fueran las travesuras, los otros dos ya habían llegado a entrenar, ahí se hallaban Song, Tai, Indra muy molesta, Mono, Mantis y el maestro Shifu entrenando en sus respectivos lugares.

—ya era hora de que llegaran, el entrenamiento acaba de comenzar — Shifu se bajo de la tortuga de Jade y camino frente a los recién llegados — ¡está bien! ¡reúnanse todos aquí¡ — ordeno.

Al instante se hallaban todos los guerreros frente a el con un semblante serio, Shifu sonrió y se puso a caminar de esquina a esquina de la fila observándolos a todos.

—hoy he decidido que entrenen por parejas, como ya sabrán, los crímenes han ido en aumento no solo en el valle, si no en toda china, el consejo de maestros nos tiene muy apretados con la agenda de misiones, así que tenemos que tener un buen desempeño físico y mental en los trabajos, por eso he decidió que prueben sus habilidades con sus compañeros, yo también entrenare junto a ustedes así que a continuación les daré los equipos— saco una pequeña lista bajo su manga y empezó a leerla — Mono estará contra Indra, Song contra Tigresa, Mantis contra Tai-Lung y por ultimo yo contra Po —

Después de terminar escucho demasiados murmullos entre sus alumnos como si se estuvieran quejando de su elección para los equipos, aclaro su garganta y afilo mas su vista.

—¡guerrera dragón! ¿hay algún problema con mi elección? —

Tigresa se dio media vuelta y se cruzo de brazos notablemente molesta.

—maestro, para empezar faltan Grulla y Víbora en los equipos, segundo, están un poco desequilibrados, es decir, ¿Mantis contra Tai-Lung?, eso claramente es una ofensa para el — señalo a Mantis.

—concuerdo con Tigresa maestro, no quiero morir en un entrenamiento amistoso — Mantis se escondió detrás de Indra.

—ah, vamos Mantis, el entrenamiento no es tan duro conmigo, trato de ser lo más tranquilo posible — Tai-Lung esbozo media sonrisa burlona.

—(risa ceca)… si claro — Mono puso un gesto de sarcasmo.

—bueno ya basta de discusiones, si tanto problema hay con mi elección, hagan una que me convenza — se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero.

—creo que yo tomare esa decisión —

Todos voltearon a ver Po que salía de entre los otros a la vez que malabareaba su espada en el aire.

—está bien Po, ¿y cuál es tu elección? — Shifu lo miro con interés.

—es simple… todos ustedes… contra mí—

* * *

**ALS: esto es todo mis amigos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me despido por que me tengo que ir a ... "hacer algunos arreglos con mi hermano" a quien engaño, nomas quiero que me lleve a pasear en el auto de papa ****jajaja, ¡chau!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Por fin sali de los examenes, ahora si puedo publicar, me siento con vida jajaja, que exagerado, como sea, aqui esta este cap, creo que les traere uno nuevo muy pronto, pero primero tengo que hacer un trabajillo extra para un amigo, por lo que tomara un poquito de tiempo, pero sean pacientes y lo tendran, disfruten del cap. Digo eso por que me sigue dando flojera lo de la descripcion. Saludos, Jack.**

* * *

**4.-Los primeros males se aproximan**

* * *

Po camino hasta una de las cuatro veredas que encerraban el área de enfrentamiento muy cerca de la tortuga de Jade, dio un salto adentro y aguardo su espada en un estante cercano en el que había varias armas medievales, Shifu Y sus alumnos aun conmovidos por la decisión del joven panda caminaron con la vista clavada en el hasta posicionarse frente a el, el ambiente se convirtió en un lugar tenso, justo como Po prefería estar en un buen entrenamiento, estiro todos sus músculos emitiendo chillidos huecos provocados por el crujir de sus huesos.

—muy bien…¿están preparados? —alzo sus antebrazos con las palmas de sus manos abiertas.

Sin embargo, Shifu y los demás estaban un tanto preocupados por la repentina decisión de el panda, camino saliendo al frente con un semblante serio y las manos detrás de su espalda.

—Po, esto es una ridiculez, no podrás atacar y evadir todos nuestros ataques al mismo tiempo — espeto a la vez que alzaba una ceja.

—el maestro tiene razón Po, pero si quieres que te patee el trasero, pues lo hare gustoso— Tai se les adelanto a todos mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Po pareció aborrecer las palabras de sus aliados, negó con la cabeza a la vez que emitía una risa suave.

—no son necesarias sus preocupaciones, hace mucho tiempo que no peleo en serio, pienso que si lo hago con todos ustedes al mismo tiempo, podre liberar un buen potencial — exclamo tensando los músculos de sus brazos.

La siguiente en protestar fue la guerrera dragón, por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo en que su novio se pusiera de caprichoso tratando de enfrentar a todos él solo, estaba convencida que ella ya se hallaba al nivel de él y podría darle buena batalla, y no solo ella pensaba eso, sino que Indra y Tai compartían la idea, aunque el leopardo estaba emocionado por darle a Po una golpiza por lo que no protesto en contra, al contrario, esbozo una sonrisa placentera.

—definitivamente no Po, yo no peleare contigo si esa es la manera, podríamos lastimarte gravemente — dijo con voz suave.

—concuerdo con esta ladrona, no soportaría hacerte un daño grave, mejor peleamos uno a uno, así será más justo — espeto Indra con un gesto de preocupación.

—si, mi hermana… espera ¡¿que soy qué?! — volteo a mirar a Indra con una ceja alzada.

—ya basta de desarreglos, entienda que esta es mi decisión, y por tanto quiero enfrentarlos a todos juntos, es la única manera en la que podre mejorar — exclamo ligeramente molesto por la insistencia de los demás.

—está bien hermano, pero asegúrate de poner total atención, ya que te atacare con todas mis fuerzas — Mono sonrió a la mitad.

—yo también Po, será mejor que te prepares — complemento Mantis concentrándose para el combate.

—esperen…¿ustedes están de acuerdo con esta locura? —los volteo a mirar con el ceño fruncido y con la boca torcida.

—claro que si Tigresa, si Po quiere que lo enfrentemos, pues su petición será concedida — contesto Mantis.

—está bien panda, yo también te atacare con todo lo que se — Shifu opto pose de batalla exhalando el aire de sus pulmones.

—prepárate Po, porque te llevaras la golpiza de tu vida — Tai estiro sus piernas y abrió sus brazos tensándolos hasta marcar sus músculos.

—como no quiero que te molestes conmigo, acepto — Indra tomo pose de Tigre.

—yo también Po, usare mi técnica especial haber qué tal te parece — Song alzo sus antebrazos abriendo sus dedos al mismo tiempo que se cubrían por un aura morada.

—¿USTEDES TAMBIEN? — grito consternada.

—guerrera dragón, tu también pelearas o te castigare un mes sin entrenamiento — Shifu la miro con un gesto serio.

Tigresa dejo escapar un suspiro negando con la cabeza, asintió levemente y tomo pose de Tigre lista para atacar.

Al ver que todos estaban decididos, Po sonrió con el ceño fruncido, tomo pose de batalla y se concentro cerrando los ojos, al momento pudo sentir su chi recorrerle todo el cuerpo, dio un suspiro de aire caliente y abrió sus ojos sintiéndose en total concentración.

—¿listos? — fue lo último que dijo.

—¡listos! — gritaron todos excepto Tigresa.

Po dio un salto quedando en medio de ellos, todos movieron su cabeza con brusquedad hacia él, Tai se puso en cuatro patas y dio un salto lanzándole una patada ondeada que iba directo a su cabeza, Po se agacho pero sintió que algo punzaba en su espalda rodo sus ojos lo mas que pudo hacia atrás y vio la sombra de Mantis golpeando uno de sus nervios, engrandeció los ojos y se giro en media "u" dándole un puñetazo que el insecto recibió de lleno en todo su cuerpo, recordó que Tai seguía por encima de el pero fue muy tarde, el pie del leopardo golpeo su espalda estrellándolo en el suelo, cuando estuvo listo para lanzarle un puñetazo Po se rodo en el suelo esquivándolo, se puso de pie de un salto y vio que el puño de Shifu estaba a centímetros de su rostro, alcanzo a desviar su cabeza haciendo que el ataque le rozara la mejilla abriéndole una pequeña cortada, cerro su puño derecho y lo impacto en el estomago del panda rojo haciéndolo escupir un poco de saliva, ya le iba a dar otro puñetazo pero la patada de Indra en su cara lo mando a volar hacia un rincón del salón, cuando se estabilizo una patada de Tigresa en su espalda lo envió de nuevo al centro del campo, se freno en cuatro patas sintiendo un zumbido muy cerca de su cadera, enfoco su vista y observo que Song estaba a punto de tocarlo con uno de sus dedos cubiertos de energía purpura, se tiro al suelo evadiendo el ataque, la felina fue a golpear la pared con sus dedos, esta se ilumino de energía purpura y exploto en pedazos, cuando volteo hacia atrás vio que Po le estaba lanzando una patada al abdomen, cerró los ojos esperando el dolor pero cual sorpresa fue que Tai desvió el pie de Po con otra patada en su rodilla, Tigresa se abalanzó desde atrás dándole un puñetazo en su espalda, Shifu lo remato con una patada en la cara, al recibir estos ataques, Po salió disparado hacia la tortuga de Jade estrellándose y rajándola un poco, se levanto del suelo limpiándose los labios.

—si que han mejorado bastante en estos 5 meses, me impresiona su gran desempeño me han lastimado bien — camino hasta quedar cerca de ellos — pero lo bueno apenas comienza.

Po había estudiado la naturaleza de la habilidad que Yamaha le había enseñado, la desarrollo a la perfección con su espada, ahora podía usarla hasta 5 veces sin cansarse gravemente, pero pronto descubrió que le podía ser útil incluso sin su espada, ya que el efecto de la técnica era aumentar el daño y la velocidad de sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que disminuía la velocidad y la fuerza de sus adversarios.

—¿Qué planeas utilizar ahora Po?, ya te diste cuenta que no puedes contra todos nosotros — Tai, se mofo con una sonrisa burlona.

—oh, descuida Tai, he dicho que se han vuelto realmente buenos, pero eso no quiere decir que hayan terminado conmigo —esbozo media sonrisa.

—entonces… ¿Qué es lo que sigue? — Shifu lo miro con detenimiento.

—antes que nada debo mencionarle que sus golpes son realmente efectivos, me lograron lastimar más que los demás… o si, y también tu Song, esa técnica que utilizaste me hubiera dejado muy débil, ¿Cómo la llamas? — miro a la felina con interés.

—ohp, bueno…(risa tímida)… gracias Po, me adulas… esta técnica que utilice la llamo el "golpe de la gárgola" — comento con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—bien, suena interesante, me gustaría que me la enseñases —

Tigresa gruño mientras apretaba los puños, empezó a sentir esa parte de la relación sentimental que los machos aman y las hembras odian, esas sospechas y sentires que se le asemejan al… celo.

—yo también tengo una habilidad, que perfeccione hace ya bastante tiempo Po — mascullo mirando con recelo a Song.

—eso es bueno, me gustaría que me lo enseñaras… es más, ¿alguien más tiene alguna técnica en particular? — miro a todos con una ceja alzada.

—yo también tengo una… se llama el "choque de zarpas" — comento Indra alzando su mano.

—muy bien Indra, ¿Quién más? —

—yo tengo bastantes… pero hay una en especial que he logrado desarrollar, es una de las "15 legendarias" —dijo Shifu con un semblante serio.

—¿15 legendarias? —

—así es Po, en cada academia de Kung fu hay un rollo que aguarda una de las 15 técnicas legendarias, Oogway esparció las técnicas en una academia diferente, debido a que si las resguardaba en un solo lugar podría ser muy peligroso… te explicare mas cuando estemos solos — miro a todos con recelo.

—entendido maestro…¿y cómo se llama esa técnica? —

—es la número 10, esta técnica se llama "Leittokan" —

—interesante… ¿alguien más? —

—yo tengo el ataque a los nervios — dijo Mantis.

—yo tengo el "choque de meteoros" — exclamo Tai.

—yo pues… en realidad no he perfeccionado una técnica en especial — Mono agacho su mirada entristecida.

Po sonrió con suavidad, camino hasta donde se hallaba su hermano primate y le dio una suave palmada en la espalda.

—está bien Mono, que no hayas perfeccionado una técnica particular no quiere decir que seas menos, incluso he notado que tu fuerza y agilidad les aventaja a todos, quizá esa sea tu habilidad especial—

—si claro, y después dirás que me van a salir alas — respondió con suavidad.

—ya te lo digo amigo, es más, para que no te sientas mal te enseñare una técnica que creo que tu podrás perfeccionar únicamente — sonrió al ver el cambio drástico del gesto de Mono.

—está bien Po, es que quiero impresionar a una chica —

Po se aparto de él mirándole con una ceja alzada.

—me quieres decir que quieres aprender una técnica, ¿solo para impresionar a una hembra? — pregunto con desconcierto.

—em… este… ¡no! ¡claro que no Po!... solo quiero romper el hielo con esta chica — dijo con timidez.

Po negó abruptamente con la cabeza, si bien este mono tenía problemas sentimentales con las hembras, quien más que el joven inexperto para ayudarlo, pero que tontería, fue lo que Po pensó.

—(suspiro) está bien Mono, te ayudare con la técnica, pero será después — concluyo con desagrado.

Mono asintió con una sonrisa enorme, los dos se acercaron a los demás quedando Po en el centro de la bola.

—muy bien… veo que todos aquí han desarrollado su propia técnica especial… quiero que me la muestren en combate, pónganse en posición de ataque — demando haciendo que todos los demás le obedecieran al instante.

—¿listo para el segundo encuentro? —

—si maestro… ¡adelante! — concluyo en un grito que dio la señal.

El primero en atacar fue Shifu, uso una patada giratoria que Po desvió con facilidad, se dio un giro brusco y trato de darle otro golpe con su puño, Po lo tomo y jalo de el al mismo tiempo que le daba un rodillazo en el apéndice, sintió la presencia del leopardo detrás de el, cuando voltio observo el puño del leopardo en su pecho, salió disparado hacia atrás frenándose con sus garras, alzo la vista y observo que Tigresa le lanzaba una patada ondeada, no alcanzo a desviarla recibiendo el impacto en su mejilla derecha, estrello la cara contra el suelo, cuando se iba a poner de pie un golpe en su espalda por paste de Song lo envió hacia el frente girando por el suelo, presentía que alguien lo interceptaría por lo que giro en el suelo y apoyo su peso en las manos alzándose en el aire, el zumbido de un golpe alerto la presencia de Shifu, dio una patada hacia atrás interceptando al panda rojo en la cara, se giro para después atacar a Tai quien estaba justo debajo de el, cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo los pies de Mono se incrustaron en su estomago desplegándolo hacia atrás, Mantis fue el remate que golpeo su pecho haciendo que tomara más velocidad, Po se estrello en la pared haciendo estremecer toda la estructura del palacio, cuando alzo su vista vio que Song y Tigresa se dirigían a él en un ataque de equipo, se aparto de la pared y tomo ambos pies de las felinas, giro en su eje y las estrello en el suelo, pero Song y Tigresa fueron mas rápidas, se apoyaron en sus manos y con el pie que tenían libre le lanzaron una patada al panda en el rostro, Tai se unió en combo dándole dos patadas en la cara, Shifu tomo a Mono y lo lanzo a mucha velocidad en dirección a Po, este envió los puños hacia el frente dándole un fuerte golpe en las costillas, ahora Po escupió una pequeña gota de sangre que mancho su labio inferior. Se levanto del suelo resintiendo los ataques en su cuerpo.

—lo han hecho bien…(toz)… me tienen muy impresionado, el entrenamiento que les di durante este tiempo ha rendido frutos — exclamo limpiándose la sangre del labio.

Los demás se preocuparon al ver que ya le habían herido al grado de la sangre, bueno, no todos, Tai también se preocupo aunque por dentro estaba orgulloso de si mismo por haber logrado hacerle daño por primera vez en 5 meses.

—¿estas bien Po? — Shifu lo miro con preocupación.

—si maestro… estoy en perfectas condiciones, solo que he perdido brillo… pero no importa… sigamos, quiero que me muestren esas técnicas— respondió con media sonrisa.

—Po, no — demando Tigresa con el entrecejo fruncido.

—yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en continuar… ya estas lastimado — Shifu se apresuro a completar.

—no quiero seguir Po, te estamos lastimando y no me gusta — Indra puso un gesto de agobio.

—yo digo lo mismo hermano… si seguimos podrías salir lastimado — dijo Mono haciendo que Mantis asintiera a lo comentado.

—es suficiente Po, ya te has probado contra nosotros, no es necesario que sigamos con esto — espeto Tai, aunque por dentro se estaba maldiciendo pero su conciencia era más que su orgullo.

—yo concuerdo con Tai y el maestro, Po esto es suficiente — Song lo miro notablemente preocupada.

—(risa con la boca cerrada)… me dirán que soy un necio, pero esto no es nada a como acostumbro a pelear, vamos, sé que no me han dado todo lo que tienen… así como yo tampoco les he mostrado mis verdaderos poderes — exclamo cruzándose de brazos con un gesto serio.

—¿de qué hablas? — pregunto Shifu con una ceja alzada.

—bueno… si seguimos con esto le mostrare de que hablo — tomo pose de batalla—estoy listo — exclamo con una sonrisa.

Shifu suspiro negando con la cabeza, tomo pose de batalla haciendo que todos le miraran con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

—maestro…¿esta bromeando verdad? —

—nunca bromeo Mantis… debemos seguir con el entrenamiento —

—¡pero Po ya esta lastimado!¡me niego a seguir peleando contra él! — demando Tigresa al instante.

—miren… sé que no quieren continuar… pero confió en Po, se que él nos está ocultando mucho de su verdadero poder, quiero que lo ataquen con sus habilidades especiales — puso un gesto serio.

—¿Qué? — preguntaron todos casi gritando por la impresión.

Ya iban a contradecir a su maestro con miles de excusas y quejas pero él los detuvo con un ademan de mano.

—confíen en mi… — fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Los demás aunque no muy seguros, siguieron a su maestro en el enfrentamiento atacando a Po de diferentes ángulos y maneras, Po desviaba los ataques o simplemente los esquivaba, sin embargo algunos de ellos lograban impactarle en el cuerpo, ya era hora de acabar con el entrenamiento, los furiosos y la guerrera dragón estaban listos para usar sus habilidades.

—¡puño de fuego! — grito Tigresa.

Concentro el chi de su cuerpo en sus puños y los unió formando una ráfaga de fuego anaranjado, dirigió sus puños al estomago de Po, el impacto creó una onda que se convirtió en un camino de fuego que Po dejo al momento que salió disparado al lado opuesto, escupió un poco de sangre al recibir ese fuerte golpe, Indra se hallaba al otro lado esperando con su habilidad más fuerte.

—¡choque de zarpas! — grito eufórica.

Concentro el chi de su cuerpo en sus brazos cubriéndolos de un aura blanquecina, choco ambas palmas de sus patas provocando una onda sonora que rajo el suelo y el techo donde se hallaba parada, envió la onda hacia el frente en forma de ráfaga donde Po se encaminaba a toda velocidad, este recibió el ataque sintiendo que todo su esqueleto se agito bruscamente, exhalo más sangre por su boca y nariz quedando aplastado entre el impacto y la velocidad con la que iba despedido, el siguiente aunque no muy seguro fue Tai.

—¡golpe de meteoros! —

Se posiciono en cuatro patas siendo recubierto por un aura azul fuerte en sus cuatro extremidades, su velocidad y fuerza aumentaron de golpe, de un parpadeo se hallaba frente a Po y en menos de 10 segundos le implanto 20 patadas y 15 puñetazos, nadie pudo percatarse de esos movimientos, lo remato con una patada al mismo tiempo que el aura desaparecía de sus extremidades, Po resintió cada golpe como una aguja incrustada en su piel, ese era el verdadero efecto de la habilidad, Mantis omitió si turno ya que sería trampa dejar a su oponente inmóvil después de tremenda golpiza que le estaban dando debido a su petición, la siguiente fue Song.

—¡golpe de la gárgola! —

Sus manos se cubrieron rápidamente por un aura morada llameante, corrió con rapidez y de un salto toco varios puntos del torso, brazos y piernas de Po, estos se iluminaron cubriendo el cuerpo de Po, seguido de eso una explosión purpura que centelleo todo el salón de entrenamiento aventando bastante fuertes ráfagas de aire a los lados, Song se cubrió la cara con sus manos que ya no estaban cubiertas en esa aura morada, se horrorizo al ver que Po se hallaba en el suelo con el pantalón y la camisa destrozada mientras que tenia múltiples heridas en el pecho y brazos, algunas con leve sangrado, pensó que esta vez se había pasado de la raya pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el panda se estaba poniendo de pie.

—(toz con sangre)… es increíble, solo faltas tú Shifu — dijo esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios manchados de sangre.

Los demás vieron incrédulos al ver a Shifu corriendo hacia Po dispuesto a usar la técnica prohibida que bien, tanto el cómo Po corrían el riesgo de salir gravemente heridos o incluso llegar a la muerte por una técnica tan poderosa como esa.

—¡Leittokan! — exclamo tomando más velocidad.

Se freno justo en frente de Po, cerro sus ojos y unió sus manos entrando en una especie de dimensión cubierta por la oscuridad donde solo él y Po se hallaba, este miro extrañado hacia los lados al ver que ya no se hallaban en el salón de entrenamiento si no en una especie de espacio tiempo. Shifu abrió sus ojos y pronto sus dedos se iluminaron por una estela dorada que chispeaba fuego, dibujo una especie de espejo frente a Po donde se hallaba encerrado de pies a cabeza, cerro sus puños y dio un golpe al vidrio que se hallaba frente a Po rajándolo de un lado, cuando esto paso a Po se le hizo una cortada del mismo tamaño de la rajada del espejo estelar.

*La técnica se basa en dibujar un vidrio donde se refleja el adversario de pies a cabeza, el efectuante de la técnica golpea el espejo a su antojo haciendo que este se raje mas y mas, a cada daño y rajadura que sufra el espejo donde se refleja el enemigo, este también sufre el daño y rajadura en su cuerpo como por arte de magia.*

Shifu seguía golpeando el espejo haciendo que se rajara mas y mas, a Po por otro lado se le hacían cortadas en todo el cuerpo de la nada, pronto empezaba a sangrar debido a que el espejo se estaba rajando mas y mas, las heridas cada vez eran más grandes y profundas, Shifu termino por romper el golpe de una patada haciendo que a Po se le hiciera una cortada que iba desde el abdomen hasta por debajo de su barbilla en línea recta, de pronto la oscuridad se desvaneció y ya estaban de vuelta en el salón de entrenamiento donde los demás no se habían percatado de lo que había pasado, Shifu cayó sobre sus rodillas respirando con la boca abierta mientras su rostro estaba perlado por el sudor y la enorme fatiga, sentía una gran opresión en su pecho casi al punto de sufrir un desmayo.

Po había caído en el suelo con las enormes cortadas de su cuerpo sangrando de gravedad, los demás se horrorizaron al ver esto, corrieron al lado de Shifu y Po para socorrerlos, aunque lógicamente se enfocaron mas en Po que estaba inconsciente por el ataque de la técnica legendaria, pronto abrió sus ojos lentamente mirando a todos con un gesto confuso, se percato de que las chicas tenían lagrimas en los ojos y los chicos estaban entre tristes y conmovidos por la situación.

—que…¿Qué pasa? —

Shifu abrió los ojos a más no poder al escuchar las voz del panda a sus espaldas, se paro y se apoyo en su bastón caminando hasta el.

—es… imposible, como a la vez impresionante — dijo con la vista perdida en Po.

Los demás se apartaron al ver que Po se levanto del suelo con algo de dificultad, pero estaban incrédulos debido a que alguien con que hubiera recibido todos esos ataques ya debería estar muerto.

—maestro…(toz con sangre)… Shifu, me impresiona su gran habilidad, nadie me había causado un daño cercano al colateral, después de todo es un gran maestro de Kung fu — esbozo una sonrisa cubierta por sangre.

—panda… yo… lo siento, no creí que esto fuera a pasar — dijo cabizbajo con las orejas hacia ataras.

Po sonrió y recargo su mano en el hombro del panda rojo.

—si le sirve de consuelo, esos ataques fueron excepcionales y todo eso, incluso he de admitir que el suyo fue el que más me ha causado daño desde que tengo memoria —

—¡Po!¿estas bien?... maldición no debí haberte dejado hacer esto… —

Tigresa lo abrazo manchando sus brazos con sangre, empezó a lagrimear en el pecho del panda mientras lo estrujaba con más fuerza, Po sonrió suavemente, alzo a la felina en un abrazo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—estoy bien Tigresa, no hay de qué preocuparse… de hecho estaba a punto de comentarle a Shifu que todo esto no es suficiente para derrotarme —

—¿Qué? — gritaron todos al unisonó con la boca hasta el suelo y los ojos engrandecidos.

—así es… prepárense, por que el entrenamiento ha de seguir — exclamo con seriedad.

Los demás aterrados, consternados, impactados, estupefactos y en un sinfín de reacciones miraron a Po aun incrédulos de lo que estaba pidiendo.

—como puedes decir que el entrenamiento debe seguir estando en esas condiciones..¡mírate!¡estas muy malherido! — Tigresa le grito a su pareja totalmente harta y preocupada por su necedad.

—tranquilizare Tigresa, ahora estoy listo para enseñarles mi verdadera capacidad — se limpio la sangre de los labios y la nariz.

—pues has de entrenar solo porque nosotros no nos moveremos de aquí, ya fue suficiente — Shifu lo miro molesto apretando los dientes.

—he de admitir que me gusto patearte el trasero Po, pero esto es demasiado, es una locura — Tai lo miro conmovido pero a la vez preocupado.

—por favor… confíen en mi, estoy bien, puedo seguir peleando, por favor… — pidió casi arrodillándose.

—estas loco Po… pero ya he dicho que confió en ti, al igual que todos mis alumnos, por lo que te daremos una oportunidad, pero en cuento empieces a recibir nuestros golpes, detendré este entrenamiento y ni tus suplicas o tu necedad podrán cambiar mi decisión ¿entendido? —

—entendido maestro… ahora prepárense para lo que viene— tomo pose de batalla.

—alumnos… adelante, quiero que lo ataquen con todas sus fuerzas — exigió con voz autoritaria.

Los demás suspiraron y se lanzaron al ataque.

Po cerro sus ojos y pronto una energía cálida empezó a emanar desde su interior, esa energía recorrió su cuerpo y su cabeza sanando sus heridas no en su totalidad, estaba impresionado, jamás había sentido esa energía recorrerle por el cuerpo, era un poder que apareció de la nada, ya conocía su capacidad para curar personas, pero esto iba más allá de eso, ahora hasta él desconocía de hasta dónde podría llegar su capacidad, abrió sus ojos y sin desearlo había leído los movimientos de todos sus amigos, un instinto nació en él, que le indicaba el próximo movimiento de su adversario.

Los jóvenes guerreros y el maestro Shifu empezaron a atacarlo al mismo tiempo, pero cuál fue su impresión que ninguno de sus ataques o técnicas lograban impactarlo, pareciera que Po fuese traspasable y los golpes no pudieran tocarlo, siguieron así tratando de golpearlo por 3 minutos pero con ningún resultado, cansados de seguir golpeando se apartaron de él en un salto hacia atrás.

—¿cómo es posible que después de todo lo que has sufrido puedas desviar todos nuestros ataques? — Shifu lo miro impresionado.

—ya se lo dije maestro… mi verdadero poder es muy superior al que estoy utilizando en este momento — cerro los ojos— se los mostrare.

Era la hora de que Po usara su habilidad especial, se concentro apartando todo sonido palpable de su cercanía, pronto dejo de escuchar todo ruido, abrió los ojos y aprecio que todo estaba en cámara lenta, incluso algunos parecían quedarse estáticos.

—¡Zandatsu! — grito casi sonando como a rugido.

En un parpadeo se hallaba frente a Shifu, cerro sus puños y le dio dos golpes, uno en el estomago y otro en el pecho, luego apareció frente a Tai. Le dio una patada en la espalda y un puñetazo en la mandíbula, después Tigresa, a ella le dio un simple toque en el centro del pecho, luego vino Mono, Mantis Song e Indra, a ellos los golpeo en el pecho y en el centro de su columna vertebral, después se devolvió al lugar donde se hallaba parado antes de usar la técnica, cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió todo volvió a la normalidad, cerro sus ojos a la vez que escuchaba el azote de los cuerpos de Shifu y los demás cayendo en el suelo. Esos simples golpes los habían dejado inconscientes, sonrió burlonamente al pensar en lo debiluchos que podían ser sus amigos.

Camino hasta donde estaban inconscientes y los despertó agitándolos suavemente. Cuando todos estuvieron despiertos se miraron entre si confundidos y con un tremendo dolor en las partes de su cuerpo donde Po los había golpeado.

—¿Qué?...¿que sucedió? — pregunto Shifu entre confundido y adolorido.

—se desmayaron… —

Todos voltearon su rostro a donde se hallaba Po sentado en pose de loto dándoles la espalda.

—¿Qué dices? —

—que se desmayaron Tai… al parecer mi técnica fue muy fuerte para ustedes, no pudieron resistirla y se desmayaron — se paro y se dio media vuelta caminando hacia ellos — déjenme curarles esas heridas, ya que si no lo hago no podrán caminar —

—pero que tonterías dices… estoy en perfectas condiciones para… —el leopardo trato de levantar se pero al hacerlo sintió un horrible dolor en toda su cintura y piernas —¡AAAAAAAHH! — grito a todo pulmón.

—te lo dije, no se muevan o se volverán a desmayar por el dolor — dijo Po con un gesto tranquilo.

Po los curo a todos y pronto sintió que esa fatiga volvía a él, cayó de rodillas apoyando el peso en sus manos, su frente estaba perlada por gotas de sudor interminables, alzo un poco su vista y con ayuda de los demás logro reincorporase, al parecer usar el Zandatsu y la técnica de curación no era muy buena idea, pues ahora si estaba agotado y necesitaba un gran descanso.

—entonces… nos dejaste inconscientes a todos en tan solo un parpadeo ¿eh?... ya decía yo que no nos estabas mostrando tus capacidades — Shifu le dedico una sonrisa.

—así es maestro, aunque siendo sinceros, desconozco mucho de lo que puedo llegar a provocar con mis poderes… es extraño— dijo lo último en un pequeño susurro.

—como sea, vayamos a comer, que ya es de medio día, nos hemos pasado gran parte del día entrenando… ¡oh!, casi se me olvida, no volveremos a entrenar de esta manera, no es necesario decirle mis razones ¿entendido? —

Los demás asintieron alegres, porque no volverían a revivir ese tipo de entrenamiento brutal con Po, todos se adelantaron dejando a Shifu y a Po atrás por algunos pasos.

—me doy cuenta que estas muy orgulloso de tus alumnos Shifu —

—así es Po, tanto como de ti, como de los demás estoy muy orgulloso por sus progresos… aunque, yo sabía que nosotros seriamos los que perderíamos contra ti — espeto con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

—mmm… no lo sé, pero supongo que mi deber va mas allá de ser un simple maestro de kung fu — agacho su mirada observando cada paso que daba.

—¿de que hablas? — Shifu lo miro con una ceja alzada.

—(suspiro)… ponte a pensar maestro Shifu, ¿para que tengo estos poderes si nomas seré un maestro de Kung fu?... algo aquí definitivamente no cuadra, es lo que me tiene pensativo estos últimos días —

Shifu se tomo la barba y empezó a tirar de ella en movimientos suaves.

—ahora que lo dices… tienes razón, debe haber algo mas para ti haya afuera, pero como dice Oogway, las cosas suceden en su debido momento —

—ya lo sé, solo que no veo el día que ese "momento" llegue — dijo en tono suave.

—pero eso no es para este día, pronto te enseñare una habilidad que podrá ayudarte a pensar mejor sobre esas cosas —

—¿y que es? —lo miro con enfoque.

—la paz interior… pero no preguntes mas, te lo mostrare cuando estés listo para esto ¿entendido? —lo miro con ojos afilados.

—si maestro… entonces…¿le gustaría aprender mi técnica? —sonrió al la vez que lo veía.

—así es, eso que utilizaste es incluso más fuerte que la técnica legendaria, pareciera que todas tus habilidades opacaran al Kung fu en su totalidad…¿cierto? — sonrió burlonamente.

—totalmente de acuerdo — respondió con los ojos cerrados —iré a asearme, estas manchas se secan muy pronto y te dejan pegajoso — se miro de pecho a patas.

—deberías preocuparte más por tu cuerpo Po, podrías no poder recuperarte de alguna herida que sea grave — lo volteo a ver con preocupación.

—ya lo sé…(suspiro)… lo tendré en mente maestro, pero ahora quiero tomar un descanso — agacho su vista mirando como sus patas se movían.

—eso quiere decir que no podrás ir con Tai-Lung a Hog-Louw por el rollo en la mensajería de gansos… tendré que asignar a alguien más con el — agacho su cabeza pensando en otro buen ejemplo.

—no… si iré con Tai, pero lo haremos por la tarde, para volver mañana por la mañana, realmente necesito descansar Shifu, ¿estas de acuerdo? —

El panda rojo dibujo una sonrisa cálida en sus labios, lo miro con determinación a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

—es tu decisión Po —

—muy bien… dígale a los demás que si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación…¡ah!, y por favor, que Tigresa no le quite un ojo de encima a Lucia, esa niña es peligrosa estando en sola—

—(risa)… si ya lo sé, en la semana pasada estropeo la urna de las almas susurrantes 4 veces, después vertió un saborizante de… no recuerdo de que, en el estanque de lagrimas sagradas para después beber de él hasta casi vomitar, recuerdo que tuve que extraer toda el agua endulzada y volver a llenarla de nuevo…esa niña — camino con más lentitud apoyándose sobre su bastón.

Po negó con la cabeza entre molesto y divertido, si bien esa panterita le causaba tremendos dolores de cabeza, también la quería como una joya única en todo lo existente, por eso no podía reprenderla a menos que fuera realmente necesario.

—veo que no le molesta mucho maestro… —lo miro con serenidad.

—así es panda… vendría siendo como mi nieta después de todo, y créeme que eso me hace muy feliz… aunque— volteo a mirar a Po con picardía.

—¿huh? —se confundió por esa reacción.

—no estaría mal tener uno propio ¿no es así? — alzo una ceja con media sonrisa.

—¿Qué quiere decir maestro? —

—quiero decir que…tu y Tigresa… no estaría mal ¿no lo crees?, tienes mi permiso y bendición para…ya sabes — a cada palabra que decía movía una ceja de arriba abajo.

Po sin embargo, era un poco torpe como para adivinar a lo que se refería, detuvo su marcha cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Shifu con una ceja alzada.

—sigo sin entender—

—(suspiro)… Po, estoy hablando de que tú y ella me obsequien lo que todo padre quiere de su hija que ya esta grande — lo miro con molestia.

—¿un titulo? —

—no idio… mira Po, lo que quiero decir es que… estaría encantado de que me obsequiaran un niet… —

No término por que Tai los interrumpió apareciendo en medio de los dos.

—entonces… ¿estas listo para irnos Po? —

—el maestro te explicara el cambio de planes… yo me iré a bañar, realmente necesito un baño, esto es asqueroso — dicho eso se fue a paso rápido con dirección al área de cuartos para bañarse.

Shifu y Tai siguieron caminando detrás de los demás mientras que el maestro le explicaba todo lo que se iba a hacer al leopardo.

—y volverán hasta mañana ¿entendido? —

—si padre… pero…¿Por qué no puedo ir yo solo? — puso un gesto de resentimiento.

—por que no es bueno ir a misiones sin al menos un compañero de equipo, es por eso — contesto con seriedad.

—entiendo padre… eso quiere decir que si tendré tiempo para… — se ruborizo ligeramente mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha.

—¿para que? — lo miro con interés.

—para… nada importante padre —

Song apareció por detrás del leopardo mirándolo con ojos soñadores, Shifu se percato de la extraña reacción y puso más atención en la parejita.

—¿tiempo para que Tai? —

—hubo un cambio de planes en la misión Song, al parecer podremos ir con tu padre como querías, ya que se pospuso para la noche — le dedico una sonrisa.

—eso es ¡genial! — exclamo con alegoría, después volteo a ver a Shifu y se ruborizo escondiendo su rostro en el brazo del leopardo — yo… lo siento maestro — agrego con pena.

—no… en realidad no importa alumnos, vayan a comer, después pueden hacer todo lo que quieran, hasta el atardecer ¿entendido? —

—si, maestro — contestaron los dos al unisonó.

—muy bien, yo me voy a meditar a la gruta del dragón, los dejo… —

Después de eso la pareja de leopardos se unió a los demás compartiendo risas y gestos alegres, Shifu los miro con atención hasta que desaparecieron a las entradas del salón de entrenamiento, también observo que más adelante se hallaba su otra hija, Indra en una plática muy emotiva con su compañero Mono mientras se sonreían.

—(me pregunto…¿Cuál de ellos 3 me dará el primer nieto?... seguro que será una sorpresa enorme) — dejo de pensar, sonrió y se dio la media vuelta caminando hacia la gruta del dragón.

Mientras tanto en el grupo de jóvenes ya se hallaban en la cocina tomando su hora de comida, después de unos momentos aparecieron Grulla y Víbora por la puerta, muy sonrientes y alegres, sea lo que sea que hayan "meditado", les fue de mucho agrado…

—oigan, ustedes son unos tramposos, omitieron todo el entrenamiento — Mantis les apunto con su tenaza de manera amenazante.

—ah, si, el entrenamiento ¿eh?, que sorpresa — Grulla fingió impresión mientras se llevaba el ala por detrás del cuello.

—si, que sorpresa, realmente lo sentimos chicos — Víbora se ruborizo ligeramente.

—nah, como sea, no hubieran querido estar ahí de igual manera — Mono le dio un sorbo a su sopa.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —

—lo digo porque tu trasero emplumado hubiera quedado calvo después de la paliza que Po te hubiese dado —

Al escuchar eso todos en la cocina excepto Tigresa y Víbora, se soltaron a carcajadas perdiendo el aire por completo, Grulla agacho su mirada apenado mientras que la felina y la serpiente negaban con desaprobación, después de reír por al menos 2 minutos todos se reincorporaron y siguieron comiendo con tranquilidad.

—esa fue buena Mono — Mantis le dedico una tenaza hacia arriba.

—como sea…—Mono siguió tomando su sopa con tranquilidad.

—entonces… Po les pateo el trasero a todos ¿eh? —

—si, junto al maestro Shifu — Tai contesto.

—¡waow! Eso debió ser duro entonces…¿y dónde está el ahora? —

Al escuchar la pregunta de Grulla todos enmudecieron, no se habían percatado de que Po no estaba con ellos, incluso Tigresa que también recordó que Lucia no se hallaba para comer, se levanto de la mesa mientras su corazón se agitaba, el no saber de Lucia le preocupaba bastante, esos eran sus instintos maternales después de todo.

—si me disculpan iré a buscar a Po y Lucia—

—pero si no has terminado de comer, deberías relajarte hermanita — Tai señalo el plato de sopa y dumplings que seguían llenos.

—no importa, cuando encuentre a ellos dos podre comer, los veo más tarde —

Y dicho eso salió de la cocina muy apresurada dejando a todos con un buen sabor de boca.

—¿viste eso?... le dije hermanita y no me respondió con brusquedad — sonrió con alegría.

—supongo que ha empezado a aceptarte como tal… eso es bueno — Song recargo su cabeza en el medio del pecho y brazo de Tai a la vez que sonreía.

—ya lo sé Song… ya lo sé… — respondió al afecto de la felina pasando su brazo por detrás de la espalda de ella tomándola en un medio abrazo —además, mi hermana mas fuerte no se ve molesta por eso... ¿cierto Indra? —

—así es idiota… perdón, hermano jeje —le dedico una sonrisa al leopardo.

Tai observo que Mono y ella estaban muy acomedidos en una charla un tanto silenciosa para los demás, sonrió y miro a Mono con picardía.

—esta hembra puede llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. ¿verdad que si Mono? Digo… tu eres su novio — señalo al primate con su garra.

—¿Queeeeeeeeee? —gritaron los dos al unisonó mientras escondían sus rostros rojos por debajo de la mesa para que nadie lo notase.

—¿Qué, dije algo malo? — Tai alzo una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

—(risa burlona)… tú también eres un poco idiota en estas cosas del amor Tai — lo señalo con su tenaza.

—silencio Mantis, que te voy a aplastar con mi mano — lo fulmino con la mirada.

—basta Tai, lo que este tonto quiso decir es que no debes revelar este tipo de información frente a los demás — contesto Víbora a la vez que mordía un dumpling.

—pero….¿por que? , si es verdad que ustedes son novios ¿Qué no? —señalo a Indra y a Mono con su garra.

Esto hizo que la tigresa y el primate se sonrojaran más aun, Mono estaba ahogándose con la poca agua que atoraba en su garganta, Indra estaba a punto de encajarle las zarpas al leopardo en el cuello pero fue la panterita quien interrumpió en la cocina deshaciendo la tensión de todos.

—hola tíos, ¿Cómo están? — pregunto en tono dulce.

—¡que tal Lucia!, ¡ven a comer con nosotros! — dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

La panterita asintió y tomo asiento en las piernas de Song ya que seguía sin alcanzar la mesa con sus pequeñas patas, el leopardo sonrió y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente mientras que los demás le hacían pequeños afectos o muecas de dulzura.

—¿Dónde te habías metido pequeña? — Indra la miro con una sonrisa.

—bueno… estaba por ahí… ya saben… estudiando un rollo que me dio el maestro Shifu (risa traviesa) —tomo uno de sus bigotes y empezó a halarlo de arriba abajo.

—mmm… —fue lo que todos hicieron al ver el rostro sospechoso de la pequeña panterita.

—espero que no hayas hecho otra travesura porque tu padre y mucho menos tu mama estarán felices — Tai le dedico una mirada seria.

—para eso tengo a mi tío Tai-Lung y a mi tía Indra, para que me defiendan de mi mama y mi papa — puso un gesto burlón y mientras jugaba con una moneda.

Los demás suspiraron con una sonrisa mientras se ponían a comer tranquilamente, por lo tanto Indra, Song y Tai se habían quedado con la panterita mientras charlaban alegremente.

—entonces… tu papa no se dio cuenta que comiste dulces sin su permiso ¿eh? —Indra la miro con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa.

—así es tía, la verdad fue que tome dinero de papa y aproveche para que él y mama no se dieran cuenta cuando se fueron al valle — esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿y que paso después? — pregunto Tai interesado.

—bueno, fui al valle y tome prestada una de las piedras de transformación de el maestro Shifu, me convertí en papa y rápidamente fui a comprar lo que necesitaba — respondió saboreándose los labios.

—vaya… eres muy astuta con tus planes — dijo Song a la vez que le sonreía.

—aunque mi mama me descubrió cuando trataba de guardar los dulces debajo de la cama de papa —

—¿ y que fue lo que te hizo? — Song se apresuro a preguntar.

—bueno… digamos que me castigo y me quito todos los dulces… o eso es lo que ella pensó (risa traviesa) —

—¿Qué quieres decir pequeña? — Tai la miro con una ceja alzada.

—bueno, esos no eran todos los dulces que compre, solo fue una pequeña cantidad, los demás los escondí en el cuarto del maestro — respondió a la vez que emitía ojos fugaces.

—espera un momento…¿Cómo entraste sin que él se diera cuenta? —

—fue muy fácil (risa traviesa)… ¿recuerdan cuando el maestro salió a comprar más provisiones? —

—aaaaaaooooowh, ya entendimos… se nota que has aprendido las habilidades de tus padres pequeña — dijeron los cuatro.

—es lo que todos me dicen jeje, y por cierto…¿Dónde están papa y mama? —

—tu padre está muy herí… —

Mantis no pudo terminar por que Indra y Mono ya lo tenían amordazado con sus patas evitando que dijera que fue lo que sucedió con su padre en el entrenamiento. La panterita alzo una ceja mirándolos confundidos mientras que desde atrás Song y Tai le hacían señas de que no dijera nada.

—mmm…mmm…¡mmm! — los otros lo soltaron — ¡maldición!...¿que les sucede?... yo nomas iba a decir que Po se estaba bañando ¡diablos! — mascullo recuperando el aire.

—¿mi papi se está bañando? —

—así es Lucia — respondió Song.

—y…¿Dónde está mama? —

—tu mama salió en tu busca, o en busca de tu padre, la verdad no se por quien fue primero… ¡oye! ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta que entraste aquí, si ella salió por donde tu venias? — Mono la miro con ojos afilados.

Lucia agacho sus orejas mientras miraba al suelo con timidez y serpenteaba su cola con movimientos lentos y rápidos.

—bueno… yo… quizás ella se fue por otro lado — se apresuro a contestar.

—mmm… Lucia, ¿Qué nos estas escondiendo? — todos la miraron con seriedad.

—yo no escondo nada, nada de nada (risa nerviosa)… — se llevo las manos por detrás de su espalda.

—Lucia, no mientas o nos harás que le digamos a Po y Tigresa que nos escondes algo —dijo Song con la mirada seria.

—está bien, está bien, les diré que paso —dijo en tono chillón.

—no te regañaremos, solo queremos saber en que te has metido — dijo Tai dándole un poco de seguridad.

—bueno… lo que paso fue que… por accidente… —

—¿siiii?... — Grulla la animo a que siguiera hablando.

—por accidente… los dulces que guarde en sus habitaciones se derritieron por tanto tiempo en el sol y cuando vuelvan a ellas encontraran todo sucio y pegajoso — contesto de manera apresurada.

—¡QUEEEEEEE! — gritaron todos entre furiosos y desencajados al imaginarse sus habitaciones cubiertas de dulce derretido y pegajoso.

—lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer — respondió ofendida por las miradas furiosas de sus tíos.

—Lucia, ¿en que parte de las habitaciones guardaste esos dulces? — pregunto Song recuperando la calma.

—en realidad no fue en ningún lugar importante, los puse debajo de sus camas y dentro de sus repisas donde guardan su ropa —

—¡QUEEEEEEEEE! —volvieron a gritar todos mas furiosos que antes.

—em… creo que mi mama me está hablando…¡adiós! — grito seguido de desaparecer de la cocina donde todos estaban que explotaban de la ira.

#######

Po ya había terminado de bañarse, se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa desmangada color café con los detalles de letras chinas bordadas en color dorado alrededor de todo su volumen, amarro una banda en su cintura dejando caer las puntas a los lados del nudo, cuando termino se recostó en la cama suspirando y relajando sus músculos para ponerse a descansar, tomo una sabana que estaba a un lado de su repisa y se tapo hasta la cintura con ella, acomodo bien su almohada y dejo caer sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, se quito los protectores de sus pies y dio otro largo suspiro, cerro sus ojos lentamente para ponerse a dormir.

—(paz interior ¿eh?... me pregunto que tipo de técnica será esa… esto es un poco tedioso, me gustaría saber que está pasando con Kala y Roa en estos momentos, ese negocio de asesinos está sucio hasta el cuello, espero no tener que verme obligado a terminar con él, después de todo, ellos son mis compañeros… esto es un verdadero fastidio… y Tigresa… ¿Qué fue lo que me habrá querido decir Shifu?... mejor me pongo a descansar, pensar demasiado me provocara un dolor de cabeza) — exhalo todo el aire que retenían sus pulmones de un solo disparo.

¡Toc!¡Toc!¡Toc!

Po abrió sus ojos y reconoció la silueta de su pareja atraves de la figura oscura que se dibujaba en el papel de la puerta con los fuertes reflejos del sol, sonrió levemente mientras se hacía a un lado de la cama para darle espacio.

—pasa Tigresa — dijo en vos baja.

La felina obedeció mientras entro en la habitación con una sonrisa, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se voltio hacia el mirándolo con suavidad.

—¿Qué sucede Po? — pregunto en tono suave.

—me sentía un poco cansado, así que decidí tomar un baño y dormir un poco para estar listo para la misión — respondió con alegría.

—pensé que la misión se había anulado… entonces, ¿irán mañana? — siguió cuestionando mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—no. Será mucho antes de eso — respondió con serenidad — ven, acuéstate conmigo — le dio el espacio para que se acostara.

Tigresa sonrió enormemente mientras se metía en la cama y se tapaba con la sabana para después enterrarse en el cuello y pecho de Po.

—entonces, ¿Cuándo irán? — pregunto mientras pasaba su cola por la cara de Po.

—iremos en la tarde, tratare de viajar rápido para volver por la noche o quizás lo haremos al siguiente día — respondió mientras le daba un beso en el rombo de la cabeza.

—espera…¿se irán por un día? — pregunto la felina asustándose mientras miraba a Po con el ceño fruncido.

—tranquila Tigresa, no pasara nada, además, no será mucho tiempo, si Tai se mueve rápido, nos tomara alrededor de cinco o cuatro horas la misión —

—por favor Po, vuelve en el mismo día o en la noche, te estaré esperando si es necesario — dijo con voz de mortificación, no le agrada para nada la idea de que Po se fuera por una noche.

—no lo sé… hare todo lo posible por… —fue cortado al sentir la garra de la felina apretando contra sus labios.

—no Po, ya he dicho, quiero que vuelvas en la noche ¿entendido? — demando con voz autoritaria mientras lo miraba con ojos afilados y el ceño fruncido.

A Po no le quedo de otra más que asentir, ella era su mujer, de la que se había enamorado por ser tan diferente y de carácter fuerte y valiente, como un ser radical, sonrió levemente y se encamino en el rostro de la felina hasta sentir los bigotes de ella en sus mejillas causándole cosquillas.

—Po… ¿te puedo decir algo? — pregunto ahora con timidez.

—claro mi querida Tigresa, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y desees—

—tu…¿me amas? —lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Po se quedo extrañado por la rara pregunta de su pareja, claro que la amaba, ella era la única con la que se entendía ya que las demás lo querían solo por sus capacidades y por mantener el ego en las nubes, pero con Tigresa era diferente, ella era sincera al momento de decir te amo, el lo podía notar, mas sin embargo su corazón se lo decía, le decía que ella era la indicada para él.

—claro que te amo Tigresa, la verdad fui un idiota al no llevarte conmigo esa vez, pero aprovecho este momento para decirte que eres muy importante para mí — le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha.

La felina sonrió con mucha felicidad mientras su corazón lleno de luz y de alegría se hacía cada vez más grande, ella fue un poco más impulsiva y se lanzo a los brazos de su amado dándole un ataque de besos en todo el rostro seguido de algunos lengüetazos.

—(risa) basta Tigresa, ya me has mojado toda la cara — decía entre beso y lengüetazo.

—(risa)… me gusta hacer esto Po, desde que éramos cachorros — dijo mientras le seguía dando besos.

—de acuerdo, creo que oficialmente estoy cubierto por tu saliva —

Tigresa se separo de él y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro mientras lo miraba de manera divertida.

—Po…¿Dónde está Lucia? — pregunto mientras se ponía de espaldas a él recargándose en su pecho.

—mmm…¿Qué no estaba contigo? — pregunto a la vez que rodeaba a la felina con su brazo por la cintura.

—mmm… no —dijo ya preocupada por no saber donde estaba.

Po abrió los ojos preocupado, ya se iba poner de pie cuando sintió que un par de ojos azules con dorado los miraban desde la puerta.

—con que ahí estas pequeña, ya me habías preocupado — Po le dedico una sonrisa.

—"pant", "pant", "pant"… si… "pant" , se nota que estabas muy… "pant"… preocupado papa — lo miro con sarcasmo mientras tomaba enormes bocanas de aire por la boca.

Tigresa alzo una ceja mientras la mirada detenidamente.

—¿Qué paso Lucia?... ¿Por qué estas tan agitada? —se levanto de la cama y la tomo en brazos mientras secaba el sudor de la panterita.

—bueno yo…(suspiro largo)… mejor olvidémoslo, venia buscándolos — recargo su pequeña cabeza en el pecho de la felina.

—¿Qué sucede pequeña? —Po se hizo más a la esquina permitiendo que Tigresa se acostara de nuevo con la panterita en medio de los dos.

—mi tío Tai-Lung me dijo que ustedes andaban por aquí así que decidí venir — se hizo bolas en medio de los dos jóvenes logrando que ellos dos le sonrieran.

—ya veo…¿y que están haciendo ellos? —

—todos están en la cocina… —recordó que ellos estaban furiosos por lo de la travesura — creo que terminaron de comer y se fueron al valle — dijo a la vez que sonreía de manera traviesa.

—entiendo… eso me recuerda a que debemos ir a comer — Tigresa se sentó al borde de la cama mirando a los dos.

—ustedes vayan, es más, tomen — saco debajo de su cama la bolsa con oro y le entrego una moneda a Tigresa — vayan a comer con el padre de Song, y denle un saludo de mi parte — se tapo con la sabana de nuevo.

—pero Po…¿no iras con nosotras? — pregunto con tristeza por querer pasar algo de tiempo en familia.

—estoy cansado Tigresa, ese entrenamiento saco lo mejor de mí, pero si despierto antes iré a hacerles compañía ¿de acuerdo? —

La panterita ya se hallaba de pie mientras tenia la mano de Tigresa entre las suyas y daba saltos de arriba abajo por la emoción de ir a comer fuera, más que nada por convencer a su madre de comprar algunos dulces.

—está bien Po, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer? —

—estaría bien algo de fideos y dumplings si no es mucho pedir — contesto con una sonrisa.

—de acuerdo amor, nos vemos más tarde entonces — se levanto de la cama y le dio un largo y placentero beso en los labios.

—nos vemos papi — dio un salto encima de Po y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ambas felinas se fueron del cuarto dejando a Po con una sonrisa mientras se quedaba dormido.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante de Ping pudieron divisar a la pareja de leopardos sentados en una mesa un tanto apartada de los demás clientes, en ese espacio podía sentirse el ambiente de amor deducido en miradas fugaces y afectos cálidos de los dos, tanto Tai-Lung como Song no se percataban de lo que les pasaba alrededor, Tigresa negó con la cabeza y una ceja arqueada mientras se sentaba del otro lado del área con la panterita apegada a su pierna, Ping apareció unos momentos después con su mandil semi percudido y su gorro bien adherido a su cabeza, sonrió alegre mientras las saludaba.

—hola guerrera dragón, veo que trajo a su hija con usted —miro a la panterita que estaba jugando con un par de palillos.

—así es señor Ping, veníamos por algunos fideos y dumplings, si no es mucho pedir — dijo con educación.

—claro que no es ninguna molestia guerrera dragón, es lo menos que podría hacer por ti y por tu novio que han mantenido este lugar en paz — Ping sonrió y se dio media vuelta para entrar en la cocina dejando a la pareja de felinas sentadas en la mesa.

—mmm…—

Tigresa giro su rostro hacia la panterita que tenia los codos sobre la mesa apoyando su rostro en ambas patas notablemente enfadada, estaba balanceando sus pies de adelante a atrás mientras seguía su cola con sus ojos en un intento más por hacer tiempo, sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza frotándosela con suavidad.

—¿Qué tienes pequeña?... no es normal que estés tan seria — aparto su pata de la cabeza de la panterita.

—no es nada mama, bueno… no del todo… —respondió casi en susurro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con no del todo? — alzo una ceja.

—(suspiro)… estoy enfadada de hacer lo mismo todos los días mama, solo pasar tiempo en el palacio de aquí allá mientras tú y papa están la mayoría del tiempo entrenando, combatiendo bandidos o en el caso de papa, saliendo en misiones que le toman hasta 3 días — apretó sus puños gruñendo por lo bajo.

—ya lo sé Lucia, sé que esto te molesta pero…¿Qué podemos hacer? — alzo sus manos viéndola con un gesto confuso.

—lo obvio mama, eso sería salir juntos en familia ¿no lo crees? — la miro a los ojos molesta.

—(suspiro)… no lo sé Lucia, tratare de hablar de esto con Po, hare lo posible ¿de acuerdo? — le dedico una sonrisa.

—está bien mama — contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

En lo que estaban discutiendo apareció el señor Ping con sus pedidos listos, ambas felinas se pusieron a comer tranquilamente mientras seguían platicando de otras cosas, mientras tanto al otro lado del restaurante se hallaba Song luchando por ganarse la total atención de Tai-Lung con palabras y gestos muy cariñosos y coquetos.

—por favor Tai… te lo suplico — dijo con una cara de angelito.

—por decima vez, no es correcto que hagamos eso aquí Song, ya te dije que cuando estemos solos y no en el negocio de tu padre lo haremos… — contesto con molestia.

Song suspiro furiosa a la vez que golpeaba la mesa con su puño cerrado por la frustración que sentía, tenía que pensar en algo, en hallar la manera de convencer a ese leopardo que le diera lo que ella quería.

—está bien Tai, tu ganas este asalto, pero cambiando un poco las cosas…¿podríamos ir al bosque de bambú? — sonrió de manera siniestra.

—¿para que? — Tai-Lung alzo una ceja mirándola de manera sospechosa.

—bueno, tu lo has dicho, no podemos hacer esto frente a los demás así que ¿por que en el bosque de bambú?... ahí nadie nos vera —

El leopardo trago grueso mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por el lado izquierdo de su frente, quería oponerse a algo tan repentino con ella pero por otro lado estaba que se moría por saber que se sentía aquello, ya que su rival ya lo había experimentado ¿Por qué el no?, se dijo así mismo.

—está bien… vamos entonces — respondió sonando el arrepentimiento en cada palabra.

Song sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomo del brazo al leopardo para después salir a toda velocidad de manera brusca del restaurante del señor Ping sin siquiera despedirse de el, Tigresa y Lucia se voltearon a mirar confundidas mientras terminaban su comida.

—¿Qué fue eso? — pregunto la panterita confundida.

—no es nada Lucia, seguro que ese par de locos decidieron ir al palacio más temprano, y nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo, ya ha pasado media hora y seguro que Po ya habrá despertado de su siesta —

—está bien mami — respondió la panterita.

—aunque pensándolo mejor, ¿Qué tal si vamos a por ese helado que tanto te apetece? —la miro de manera divertida.

La panterita dio un salto girando una vez por la emoción, sus pequeños ojos celestes se llenaron de brillo y su sonrisa dejo lucir sus pequeños y brillosos colmillos, tomo de la mano a Tigresa y sin decir más palabras trato de sacar a su madre adoptiva de ahí.

—espera Lucia, primero tengo que pedirle algo a tu padre, después vamos a la plaza — dijo a la vez que retenía a la panterita tomándola por la camisa.

La panterita se detuvo y se cruzo de brazos con el mismo semblante frio y serio de Tigresa mientras hacía pucheros.

Después de pagar y ordenar algo mas para Po, las dos felinas salieron del restaurant y se fueron a divertirse en el valle rondando los diferentes puestos con demás atracciones, después fueron a descansar sobre una de las muchas bancas que giraban torno a la fuente de piedra labrada que había en la plaza, la panterita disfruto de su helado mientras reía con su madre, esto les llevo tres horas más por lo que cuando regresaron al palacio ya se hallaban todos, incluso Song y Tai de vuelta, aunque ellos no dijeron que fue de ellos durante ese lapso de tiempo, pero sus miradas entre tímidas y avergonzadas deberían significar algo, además ahora se tomaban de la mano, ¿desde cuándo se tomaban de la mano?, fue lo que despertó la curiosidad en todos, excepto en Po y Tigresa que si sabían respetar la privacidad de los demás, Shifu por su parte tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, tenía el presentimiento de que sus hijos adoptivos serian muy felices con sus parejas, por lo tanto Mono e Indra habían pasado un buen día, habían entrenado un poco más para después ir a meditar y charlar bajo la sombra del árbol sagrado, Mantis por su parte paso todo el día tratando de pescar algo para el (si saben a lo que me refiero con eso), pero no tuvo mucha suerte, lo que le causo algo de angustia, Víbora y Grulla dedicaron su día a pasarlo cerca de un lago que se hallaba cercano al valle donde la serpiente recolectaba sus flores, en términos más específicos todos habían tenido un día interesante y necesitaban un buen descanso, aunque Po y Tai-Lung tenían una tarea más por cumplir, y no parecía que esto les molestara, estaban emocionados de tener una nueva aventura, el sol ya había desaparecido y la noche se había apoderado de toda China, los dos jóvenes guerreros se hallaban a las entradas del palacio recibiendo las últimas indicaciones de Shifu, siendo este acompañado por el resto de los furiosos y la guerrera dragón.

—muy bien alumnos, espero que les vaya bien en su misión y regresen pronto — dijo concluyendo con el sermón.

—estaremos aquí para antes del amanecer maestro, no se preocupe — dijo Po con media sonrisa —además, ya había alistado mi espada para el viaje — agrego a la vez que se abrochaba el portador de su espada a la espalda.

—mmm… yo también estoy listo maestro, confié en nosotros, estaremos aquí en un santiamén —Tai se reacomodo una pequeña mochila donde llevaba algunos instrumentos básicos de combate.

—eso espero, ustedes son mis mejores alumnos y por eso confió en sus palabras, será para antes del amanecer entonces… — Shifu se hiso un paso hacia atrás y alzo su mano con señal al valle — pueden ir — concluyo con vos suave.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron mientras se despedían de todos, Tai-Lung se acerco a Song y la miro de manera tímida para después estirar su pata hacia la de ella tratando de obtener un saludo de despedida.

—mmm… no lo creo leopardo cobarde — Song se abrazo de Tai y le dio un suave y lento beso en los labios, lo cual dejo a todos con la boca hasta el suelo.

Esta vez ni Po pudo evitar llevarse una gran impresión, Shifu alcanzo a sonreír con suavidad mientras evadía contacto visual ya que le resultaba algo incomodo. La pareja de leopardos se separo al sentir todas esas miradas penetrantes sobre ellos, Tai salió de su conmoción sacudiendo su cabeza hacia los lados, se toco los labios con sus dedos y sonrió para después darse la vuelta y decirle adiós a su pareja, Song asintió con una sonrisa tierna mientras lo miraba con ojos de amor, los demás decidieron no decir nada puesto que no era el momento indicado para hacerlo. Después fue Po el que se despidió de Tigresa.

—volveremos pronto Tigresa, cuida bien de la pequeña — se acerco a ella dándole un abrazo acogedor.

—lo hare Po, no dudes de ello — se separo un poco y le dio un suave y lento beso en los labios mientras se abrazaba del cuello de él, así dudaron un poco hasta que Po se separo un poco dándole un beso en el rombo de la frente.

Después se acerco a la panterita dándole otro abrazo y un beso en la frente al igual que Tigresa.

—papi, quiero que vengas muy pronto — dijo con una pequeña lagrima en su ojo.

—lo hare pequeña, pero prométeme que no harás travesuras mientras yo no esté — la miro entre serio y divertido.

Lucia asintió con la cabeza para después darle un beso en la mejilla, Po se separo de ella y se puso al lado de Tai-Lung que yacía esperando en el segundo escalón un poco inquieto.

—ya estamos listos, volveremos pronto y confió en que podrán cuidarse mientras no estemos — Po se dio media vuelta y empezó su descenso junto a Tai-Lung, ambos empezaron a correr dando saltos enormes hasta que llegaron abajo y se perdieron entre las casas con mucha velocidad, los demás furiosos volvieron adentro del palacio dejando a Mono, Indra, Song, Lucia, Tigresa y Shifu a la par del primer escalón con una sonrisa.

—vayamos a descansar alumnos, mañana debemos entrenar — dijo Shifu después de entrar en el palacio.

Los jóvenes asintieron y le siguieron desde atrás entrando junto a él.

Lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo observados por 3 seres que reposaban en una montaña que rodeaba el valle de la paz, esperaban con paciencia el momento indicado tratando de ejecutar su plan.

—ya se han ido, justo como lo predijiste Dian — de entre las sombras salió un musculoso león con una armadura que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, en sus brazos había marcados un pentagrama con un liquido similar a la sangre, sus ojos eran negros con el iris rojo, tenia colmillos de proporciones exageradas para ser un felino, sus garras eran zarpas enormes y amarillentas.

—(risa malévola)… ya lo sé Tet-zang, solo era cuestión de esperar — la otra sombra se ilumino dejando ver a un zorro que al igual que su aliado, tenía un pentagrama alrededor de cuello, sus ojos eran normales pero sus iris era negro combinándose con el color de sus pupilas, vestía una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro, en su espalda portaba una mochila que estaba llena de hojas de loto.

—debemos apresurarnos a robar esa técnica legendaria, el señor Lou estará muy complacido con nuestro trabajo si lo hacemos correctamente, y quien sabe, quizás ganemos más poderes oscuros — la ultima sombra salió a la luz dejando ver a un guepardo delgado con apariencia normal, el llevaba el pentagrama al centro de su pecho, vestía únicamente un pantalón negro, tenia cabello negro que le llegaba a la altura de la espalda y una barba del mismo color.

El león y el zorro se voltearon e hicieron una reverencia al guepardo que los rebasaba en proporciones.

—estamos listos para atacar Doucuha — dijo el zorro a la vez que sonreía de manera cínica.

—está bien Tet-zang, debemos ser rápidos, como lo dije anteriormente, Lou debe obtener esta información —

—yo ya estoy listo —

—muy bien Dian, tenemos alrededor de 4 horas para hacer esto, muévanse —ordeno.

El zorro y el león asintieron dando un salto que los envió de picada al valle, el guepardo se quedo contemplando la impureza de la noche bajo la luz sobria que les estaba ofreciendo la luna, todo un paisaje para él, dio un salto y se puso a la par de los otros dos.

* * *

**Es extraño, tengo la vaga idea de golpear a mi hermano pero mi conciencia me dice que no lo haga, igual y lo dejare sin hijos por haber arruinado mi salida, bueno, adios y espero que les haya gustado el cap, se despide Alisson.**


End file.
